Diamond Man
by Twilighterheart xxxx
Summary: Bella swan is the most popular of singers in Chicago. Edward is the drinking/ smoker/ handsome mob boss who walks into Bella's fathers club to collect a debt. There he sees Bella Swan, and he will do what ever it takes to make her his.
1. Chapter 1

**Diamond Man**

**Chapter 1**

Edward Cullen walked down the streets with one hand in the pocket inside his blue striped jackets where he held a golden chain and attached to that chain which Edward was holding inside the pocket was a golden watch. Edward held the money for half of the money in Chicago. His hat was to the side to make him even more distinguished. Everyone knew his nickname was 'the diamond man' however the cops hadn't managed to catch him in the act, the witnesses who saw a man of his description was bribed or silenced permanently.

Later today Edward had a meeting with some business people to discuss a few money debts of the Chicago area and then he would be free. Edward's parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen had been killed in a shooting down the old town her bought himself up and stole and killed by the age he was 10. he had no emotions of a man who could feel any guilt. He saw the place as a cruel world and he wasn't go to change his ways for anyone.

Edward walked into his office and saw his two right hand men reading the news paper of the latest beef in Chicago.

"Apparently we're being blamed for the shooting of Solozo" Emmett scoffed

"It was an accident" Jasper smirked, biting into his apple.

"Yes, well we did a clean sneak then" Edward replied and he set his jacket on the chair and saw down, his briefs connected to his pants and his hat was to the side of him.

The phone started to ring and jasper picked it up knowing neither of the others would

"Aro and his men are meeting us at nightcrawlers"

Edward nodded and he knew that was the Swans place, it was the talk of the town apparently having the best music and best drinks. Edward thought it would be an experience to see what all the fuss was about.

Later that night Edward and his pals took a cab and handed the cab some dough and walked in not waiting, the front door man knew who they were and why they were here, as soon as he entered he heard the angel music.

"Yeah. Yeah.  
>Ooh, Ooh, Ohh<p>

If you see me walking down the street  
>Or in the pages of your magazine<br>Looking just a little differently  
>Showing off a softer side of me"<p>

Edward felt his friends pass him and walk forwards while Edward tipped his head up slightly, because his hat covered his sight slightly from seeing the person, to get better look at the person who was singing. Her lips were painted red her cheeks wore natural blush her hair was pinned and curled the long brown locks were so tempting to touch and Edward almost went on strange to feel how soft they were really were, her chocolate brown eyes matched her hair as they seemed to bring the attention of everyone, her sparkling golden dress moved as she tapped her foot and swayed her hips to the beat of the music

"They saying I'm looking like a lady  
>They saying that love is going to change me<br>But don't be fooled by everything you see  
>Gotta let the naughty in me free"<p>

Edward had to see and speak to this dame, she entranced him like no other.

"Edward" Emmett called him noticing he was completely out of it, he knew the dame had attracted him but he needed to work he found it odd Edward acted like that. Edward moved his way over to them and nodded

"I see your attracted to young Isabella Mr. Cullen" Aro spoke wanting to delay the purpose of conversation of business for a little while longer

"Indeed, who's her father?" Edward wanted her, he knew he would have her, she would fall for his charm just like any other Chippy. She belonged to him now and she would know it soon.

Isabella began to sing the lyrics she wrote today and was thankful people cheered her along once again, business had been booming we were getting a 3 century's every day. The bars had stocked up and the ice cooler also seeing as she was making more of the men heated every night. She saw a man walk in and stared at her for a couple of second then his friend called him and he walked over to his table. Bella didn't want to look at the man yet, she wanted to concentrate on singing first. She was nearly finished and couldn't help but at the corner of her eye see the many as still staring at her.

"There's a woman inside of all of us  
>Who never quite seems to get enough<br>Trying to play by the rules is rough  
>Cause sooner or later something's going to erupt<p>

Cos I still got that nasty in me  
>Still got that dirrty degree (still got it)<br>And if you want some more sexy  
>Still got that freak in me<br>I still got that nasty in me  
>Still got that dirrty degree (oh yeah)<br>And if you want some more sexy  
>Still got that freak in me"<p>

Edward listened to Aro who thought of a plan to knock the great diamond man off the market, the music in the back ground echoed in all of their ears

"Her father is Charlie Swan, the owner of this joint, his wife Renee, Bella's mother, ran off with another geezer a couple of years back when Isabella was still young"

"No matter what you thinking of me, still dirrty  
>And if you still want it with me, still got it<br>No matter what you thinking of me, still dirrty  
>Still got that freak in me<p>

Why is a woman's sexuality  
>Always under so much scrutiny?<br>Why can't she do exactly as she please  
>Without being called a million things?"<p>

Bella saw the men drool over her and wag there tails as they listened to her sing, her bodyguard was at the side lines talking to her father but still keeping an eye on her. She no longer felt the mans eyes on her and was thankful as she needed to concentrate on not getting mixed up, Bella was not a chippy as Edward thought, she was a virgin and planned to stay like that until she married the person she would spend her life with. She has yet to find that man.

Edward lit the end of his cigar as he set his hat down on the lit table which held now six scotches on the rocks.

"Now back to business, you owe me £1.000 and I want it now!" Edward ordered, he only borrowed that money to Aro because he had helped his father out while he was still alive but times had changed and his father was still dead and Edward wanted his money back

"Mr. Cullen, please I have £500 with me here I can give you the rest by the end of the month"

"Too long" Edward snapped "Don't play me Aro" Edward was momentarily distracted as the dame called Isabella sang

"If I want to wear lingerie outside of my clothes"

Edward began to dress her up in a sinful black sexy underwear with a garter and how her long legs would tease him as she gave him a lap dance. Her ruby lips whispered unspeakable things to him as he felt himself get excited. But he cast that thought aside and brought his attention back to the man who would soon be hitting the big one.

"Edward..." Edward raised his eyebrows as Aro had addressed him as his first name "I-I mean Mr. Cullen, I beg you my wife and child need this money, I'll even pay you interest just give me this time"

Edward pulled the cigar out of his mouth and blew the smoke out and eyed Aro wearily before saying

"One month Aro, or you'll be sleeping with the fishes"

Aro nodded quickly and gave Edward the money, Emmett took it off the table and counted it making sure non of them were bent, Aro and his men left the club and Edward men laughed, Jasper thinking how ridiculous the men were and Emmett thinking they were gaycats.

"I'm breezing, you?" Jasper asked Emmett if he was leaving

"Yes, boss?"

"I'll stay" he smoked his cigar and ordered another drink waving the waiter towards him

Emmett and Jasper knew why he wanted to stay, he wanted a piece of the canary. As Emmett and Jasper left Edward asked the waiter to sit down and not worry about loosing his job.

"Tell me about the canary" Edward poured the scotch into his glass and then the waiters

"Bella? Not much to tell, she sings here she goes home"

"Give her something after she finishes here" Edward wrote down on a piece of paper for her to meet him at the table he was sitting on, the waiter nodded and excused himself to get back to serving his drinks. He sipped his drink and looked up to Isabella her hips swayed

Bella looked to the man as she sang the last words, and she couldn't believe her eyes Edward Cullen 'diamond man' was looking right at her she tried hard not to loose her breathe or forget her words as she looked upon the gorgeous sight of Edward Cullen. She took in his bronze hair which was gelled back, how his suit made her want to rip it off him just how...entirely insatiable he was.

"I still got that nasty in me  
>Still got that dirrty degree (in me)<br>And if you still want some more sexy  
>Still got that freak in me<br>I still got that nasty in me  
>Still got that dirrty degree (in me)<br>And if you still want some more sexy  
>Still got freak in me<p>

Ooh, yeah.  
>Hey, hey, hey.<br>Ohh. Ohh. Ohh. Ohh."

The crowd cheered for her, a standing ovation was right in front of her eyes, and she even saw the great 'Diamond man' stand up with the cigar in his mouth. Bella walked off the stage and got the scotch on the rocks Mike handed her

"Mr. Cullen requests you presence after your done here" she nodded and smiled hoping she wouldn't do anything stupid

"Could you fetch my coat Mike?"

"Sure Bella" Mike smiled kindly at her "O you've got some more roses in your dressing room" Bella sighed and thought how this tired her. She walked to her dressing room which was filled with the fragrance of a sweet smelling strawberry scent her admirer got her a couple of weeks ago. She walked up to the roses unzipping and letting the dress fall to the ground in the process leaving her standing there in her lingerie and high heels

**_Meet me for dinner tonight? _****_Stanley_****_'s after you've finished? I'll be waiting x_**

**_Love_**

**_Jacob x_**

Jacob had been infatuated with Bella ever since he set eyes on her it was flattering yes but not to mention sometimes uncomfortable with the way he looked at her. She sighed and got dressed to go.

Edward drank the remains of his drink as the crowd started to leave he was about to get another cigar out of his inside jacket when he heard

"Night Bella"

"Night Mike"

He watched as she held the coat close to her body hiding her perfect he saw the hat on her head which covered her brown locks which tempted him so much the entire evening

"Miss Swan" he called out as she was about to pass him,

Isabella looked down at the gorgeous man who had requested her presence

"Yes?" breathe in and out she chanted to herself as his dark hooded eyes looked up to hers

"Please, have a seat so we can talk"

She smiled "I'm afraid Mr. Cullen you've caught me a bad time I'm having dinner with a friend"

"The waiter says you go home after this" he argued arrogantly seeing how much she was annoyed with questioning her he continued "So why don't you take a seat" he pulled out the seat beside him which he, knowingly, brought closer to him so when she sat down their knees would be touching.

"You've waited your precious time Mr. Cullen, I'm afraid you've spent your evening wishing to talk to me when I have to go" Bella walked forward only to be caught by the hand of Edward who was not letting her go, she turned round and slapped him so fast he didn't even realize it at first until the throbbing pain started to arise on his cheek, he rubbed it and winced as she had really hit him hard "Don't touch me Mr. Cullen, I'm not a Chippy and even if I was I would never be your Chippy"

she walked away wanting to go back and hit him more but she shook her true needs aside and got a cab to the restaurant where Jacob would be waiting for her

Edward watched the door open and close with her disappearance, she was feisty, she could sing, she was gorgeous and she was his. Weather she liked it or not she would be his

* * *

><p>Chippy - Woman with easy Virtue<p>

Breezing - To leave, go; also **breeze off**: get lost

3 century's - A century in considered 100 so '300 every day'

Canary - Female singer

Geezer - Bloke, man

Dough - Money

Clean sneak - An escape with no clues left behind

Hitting the big one - Death

Gaycat - A young punk who runs with an older tramp and there is always a connotation of homosexuality" (Speaking)


	2. Chapter 2

**Diamond Man**

**Chapter 2**

Bella walked into the restaurant and saw Jacobs black hair from the door,  
>"Miss Swan, may I take your coat" John, the doorman, asked her she nodded and passed him her coat. She walked up to Jacob getting the attention of the males as she walked past her glitter golden dress with heels didn't do her any good to camouflage her arrival.<br>"Jacob"  
>Jacob looked round and smiled at the site of the woman who he would be dining with<br>"Bells" he stood up and pulled her into a tight and long hug he smelt the strawberries and wild flowers all over her nearly making him pass out because she smelt so good. He reluctantly let her go as he felt pressure on his chest by Bella's hands. She seated opposite him and ordered her drink  
>"So, what did you want to talk about?"<p>

Edward walked out into the night air and tipped his hat back on, he needed to find Bella, he needed no he wanted to spoil her and make her a star, he knew the people who could help Bella but first he needed to find her. She said she was having dinner with a friend which restaurant could she be at? Then he turned to his side and saw Mike, the bartender come out, he smiled and walked up to the bloke who would know where Bella went.

Bella sipped on her wine and listened to Jacob as he was telling her about his sisters  
>"They're both happily married now actually" Jacob looked down and felt the thing inside his jacket pocket weigh a lot more than it should<br>"That's great Jake"  
>"Yes, they're actually wondering when I'll tie the knot" Jacob looked up to Bella shyly, understanding filled Bella's uneasy eyes.<br>The door opened and Bella looked up  
>"O crap" she whispered<br>"What?" Jacob looked up to see the most dangerous man on earth walking into the restaurant with his broad on his arm. Johnny Maranzano, his father, Joe Maranzano, died when he was young but taught him all about the business. He swayed his way through the restaurant at the far side where a private area was reserved for him and his colleagues.  
>"I thought he was in the caboose" Jacob looked back to Isabella who was fidgeting nervously with the end of her dress<br>"When you've got that much dough lying around, you can't be thinking a redhot guy like Johnny can be in the caboose?" Isabella looked over to Johnny and saw him push his broad away  
>"Guess that skirt is just another with round heels" Black scoffed and motioned Bella to come with him; he didn't like the idea of Isabella anywhere near Johnny, or any other Chicago scum. Just as they were near the door, Bella turned and she caught Johnny's eyes on her, she quickly looked away but not before seeing Johnny's eyes spark an interest in her.<p>

Edward Cullen walked towards the restaurant to just see the canary walking out with a fool on her arm.  
>"Hello, Doll"<p>

Bella turned round to see Edward Cullen walking up to her in a confidant stroll. Bella couldn't resist biting her bottom lip at the sight of him, sure he was handsome but did she really want to be a round heel like that woman in there…then it hit her. Cullen and Maranzano weren't really the best of friends, quite the opposite actually, the deaths of 20 people lay on their shoulders as they once caught sights of each other in the bank. Edward stood in front of her, his green eyes looking down into her brown ones; the connection between the two was clearly noticeable  
>"Bells, we've gotta breeze"<br>"Who's the fool doll, obviously not a boyfriend?"  
>"The name's Jacob Black, Bells come on I don't want you talking to the goon"<br>Edward saw red; did the boy not understand or realize who he was talking to? He took a step towards Black, giving him the glare which would kill him in an instant  
>"Be careful who you call a goon" Edward turned his attention to Bella, who looked a little scared for her friend "If you were my Moll, I wouldn't take you to a hash house like this" Edward cocked his head to the side and took hold of Bella's chin in his hand, he leaned in so there foreheads were touching "Wana come back to my joint Doll?"<p>

Something clicked in Bella's head. He thought of her as a chippy and nothing else, Bella pulled her hand back and slapped him hard across the face for a second time that night  
>"Why don't you fade Cullen, I'm not a gal who'll warm your bed, go find yourself some pro skirt if your horny" Bella pushed passed him and her and Jacob got into his old Jalopy.<p>

With a frustration for what just happened, Bella reached her apartment and dragged herself into bed, thinking of tomorrow and what song she'll be singing. Shifting herself into another uncomfortable position she eventually gave up with a heavy sigh and lay on her back with her eyes wide open. It was times like these when she wished her mother was here, sure she had left, but Bella didn't have anyone else to talk to. She switched on the light and started to write her new song for tomorrow night,. Pen to paper, pen to lip, a frown on her forehead equaled she was stuck and had no ideas. This had never happened before; she had always had inspiration but now, nothing. She thought back to today's activities and thought of Edward Cullen, she chuckled slightly. She had to laugh at him, he was so dizzy, Bella must admit if he hadn't been trying to get his hands under her skirt whenever he had the chance Bella might actually crush on him. Then an idea struck her for her new song, she called it Slow down baby

Edward walked into his joint and pinched the bridge of his nose. Never had a dame frustrated him so much. He heard the sound of his phone ring on his desk, he picked it up  
>"Cullen"<br>"You get some then" he rolled his eyes, of course it would be Emmett to see if he had got some  
>"No, now leave me alone"<br>"WAIT, I've…em got a…problem"  
>"O?" this was interesting<br>"See, there's this broad" Edward smiled  
>"And the next line of the sentence is going to be I nailed her and I can't get rid of her" Edward poured himself a glass of scotch and greedily drank it<br>"Anyway, she's a…" he took a long sigh "she's engaged to Royce King"  
>Edward spit back his scotch, clearly choking at the news. Trust Emmett, Royce King was the son of Henry King, a known business man but a sleazy one at that, everyone, even his wife, knew he messed about<br>"And, I've…I'm dizzy with her Ed, she has hair like the sun, her eyes as pure as the sea and her lips as red and ruby as wine"  
>Edward was recovering from not only king but hearing his friend of 10 years speak…almost poetry<br>"You sure about this Em, we know what you can be like"  
>"I know Ed, but I've got a bad feeling something's going to happen"<br>A knock came to Edward's door  
>"Look I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow Em, get some sleep"<br>He hung up and walked to the door with, what was rest of his scotch in his hand  
>He opened it and snarled<br>"Maranzano"  
>"Cullen" he pushed past him and went over to Edward's drink cabinet, Edward slammed the door closed and saw Johnny look at him "You mind" pouring the drink<br>"Looks like you've seem fit to not care"  
>Johnny chuckled showing his teeth, Maranzano was famous for his teeth, the teeth at the sides were like vampire teeth<br>"I'll cut to the chase Cullen" Maranzano made himself comfy on Edward's couch "Your interested in something which belongs to me or something which will belong to me"  
>"And that is?" Edward folded his arms across his chest<br>"The canary"  
>Edward lunged for him, grabbing him by the throat and pinning him against the wall<br>"You've got balls kid" Johnny tried to push him off, to Johnny's astonishment, the kid was strong  
>"Stay. Away. from. Her. Maranzano"<br>"You met her once and you're already infatuated with her, damn"  
>"Listen to me, either your stupid or the drinks gone to your head, you've got more skirt than even you can count, leave her alone, she innocent and beautiful" what the hell was he doing? He was playing right into Maranzano's hand, he now knew he liked Bella and would now go after her more<br>He shown Cullen his pearly white, dangerous teeth "I see" he shoved Cullen off him "See you around Cullen"  
>He waltzed out of Edward's joint with a new vendetta; the canary would be his, one way or another.<p>

Bella stood there patiently with a glass of water in hand waiting to hear her introduction from her friend to go on. The lyrics and music were already set all she had to do now was wait and see how they liked it  
>"Good luck Bella" John spoke who was the one who would be introducing her, she gave him a nervous smile and he stepped on the stage<br>"Ladies and gentleman I would like to introduce the star of the show Miss Isabella Swan" a roar of applause welcomed her making her relax and smile onto the stage, her shimmer black dress, with her feather head set and heels made helped her to feel a little more confidant, she saw Edward Cullen here again sitting at the same table again, but this time it didn't look like he was here on business as he looked relaxed, he wore no tie and his two top buttons were undone making her swoon

The music started to play and Bella briefly closed her eyes to feel the beat of the music

Whoa yeah (Slow down baby)  
>Oooh (Slow down baby)<br>Hey (Slow down baby)  
>Whoa ooh (Stop. Slow down baby)<p>

I can tell that you're into me, uh  
>Baby it's so plain to see<br>I can see it in your eyes  
>You're paralysed<br>Every time I pass you by

She looked towards the doors and the person who did almost make her stop singing, Johnny Maranzano. He looked at her and Bella quickly looked away and to Edward who frowned at her but when he turned to see who entered she saw his hand mold into a fist

You're the kind that gets your way, uh  
>Every minute, every single day<br>I can see it all in your face  
>You're blown away<br>Coz I don't want you in my space

You're struttin' 'round here like you think that I can't do without you  
>You've got some nerve to think that I would give up everything<p>

Slow down baby  
>And don't act crazy<br>Coz you know you can look when you want but you just can't touch? (Just can't touch no)  
>So slow down baby (Hey)<br>I'm not your lady (Lady)  
>Boy you're never gonna get it from me coz I'm with someone<p>

Edward was furious at that goons arrival, he had now put Dolls life in danger, he looked back to her and saw she wasn't looking either of the men but focused on other people giving them a smile as she sang, she was good at pretending nothing was bothering her.

Slow it down  
>Slow it down<br>Oh ooh whoa  
>Slow it<br>Slow it

Stop  
>Slow down baby<p>

After all of the games you play  
>How's it feel to finally get a taste?<br>You can dish it out but can you take the bed you've made?  
>Go lie in it for a change<p>

I'm not falling for your stupid lines  
>I know you've used 'em 'bout thousand times<br>You say 'em like they were a nursery rhyme  
>But I won't buy it<br>Baby don't you even try

Bella looked to the back stage and she saw her father looking at her and nodding with a smile saying to her "you're doing good kid, keep it up". Bella only sang for her dad, she knew if she didn't sing her father's beloved business wouldn't be here today. She remembered ever since she was a child her father would get her to sing and say she had a voice like a angel, her mother had other ideas about her singing though, saying it was just a faze and she would soon want to settle down with a nice rich geezer, how wrong her mother was, Bella loved to sing, she loved singing what she thought about it what was bothering her. This song was dedicated towards Cullen and Maranzano, telling them she wouldn't be playing by their game and rules, she was her own woman and she didn't belong to anyone

You're comin' 'round here like you think that everything's about you  
>If you knew anything, you'd realise I wear a ring<p>

Slow down baby (Slow down)  
>And don't act crazy (Crazy hey)<br>Coz you know you can look all you want but you just can't touch? (You just can't touch no)  
>So slow down baby (Slow down)<br>I'm not your lady (Your lady)  
>Boy you're never gonna get it from me coz I'm with someone (With someone yay)<p>

Do you really wanna waste your time?  
>Don't you have better things to do in life?<br>Hey ey yeah  
>Whoa<br>Listen I don't wanna get you down  
>But I ain't never gonna mess around<br>So how many ways do I have to say…  
>Oooh ooh oh<p>

Edward ordered another scotch and watched Bella strut her stuff, he admitted he cared for Bella to him, but would she really go out with a guy like him? Someone who was in the mafia?

Maranzano and his friends looked at the canary sing, he listened to her sing like a siren

Slow down baby (Slow it down, yeah, yeah)  
>And don't act crazy<br>Coz you know you can look all you want but you just can't touch? (You know that you can't touch no oooh whoa)  
>So slow down baby (Slow down baby)<br>I'm not your lady (Not your lady)  
>Boy you're never gonna get it from me coz I'm with someone (Oooh whoa)<br>You better stop  
>Slow down baby<p>

She certainly was her own woman but Johnny knew he could flatten her, after all what woman didn't like gifts, he looked over to Cullen and thought about his contestant. The great Diamond man was sure to be pulling off a few jobs for his lovely canary, giving her the best of things and Johnny would make sure anything Cullen gave her, he would give her ten times better

So slow down baby (Slow down baby)  
>And don't act crazy (And don't act crazy)<br>Coz you know you can look all you want but you just can't touch? (You just can't touch no)

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Oooh whoa<br>Hey ey, ey  
>Ooh whoa<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Ooh oooh ooh<p>

Stop  
>Slow down baby<p>

Bella bowed to the people, she was greeted by a thunderous applause which only made her smile.

Charlie looked at his daughter with pride, he was so lucky to have her as a daughter, he coughed and rubbed his chest  
>"Sir?" he looked to his right and saw Bella's bodyguard Felix looking at him with concern on his face<br>"I'm fine Felix, just a little under the weather"  
>Felix nodded but didn't buy it.<p>

Charlie's daughter ran into his arms and hugged him tightly  
>"I'm so proud of you angel" he pulled back from Bella and he saw he smile fade<br>"Papa? Your eyes" it was true, his eyes were looking so tired these days  
>"I'm fine"<br>Bella shook her head  
>"Come one, I'm coming home with you tonight to make sure you get some rest"<br>"If you insist" Charlie was happy Bella was coming home with him, he missed the bonding him and his daughter used to have and now he could have chance to show her his present to her, he knew she would love it. As they existed with Felix by their side he saw Edward Cullen and Johnny Maranzano looking at his daughter, he would have to talk to her about that.

* * *

><p>Translation<p>

Caboose – Jail  
>Dough – money<br>Redhot – Some sort of criminal  
>Broad – Woman<br>Skirt – woman  
>Round heels – A woman of easy virtue<br>Breeze – go  
>Goon – Thug<br>Moll – Girlfriend  
>Hash House – A cheap restaurant<br>Joint – Place as in my place  
>Chippy – a woman with easy virtue<br>Fade – Go away, get lost  
>Jalopy – An old car<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

**Diamond Man**

Johnny watched Bella exit the club with her father, the old man wasn't looking so healthy these days but Johnny could tell he was the type of geezer to not let his daughter walk around with anyone. He sat down with his men and smoked his cigar watching Cullen top himself up with scotch  
>"Hey Johnny, what're we going to do about Cullen? He's after the canary and I thought you wanted her?"<br>"O I do" he smoked his cigar, making a ball of smoke through the air as it blew out of his mouth. Johnny put his cigar out and made his way out of the club. His associates stood up to follow him but he ushered them to sit back down  
>"Make yourselves comfortable, I won't be long" Johnny put his hat on and his coat and made his way outside.<p>

"Dad?" Bella's father had been coughing for the last 5 minutes and she was starting to get worried  
>"I'm fine Bells, just need to sit down"<br>Bella helped her father to the nearest seat in his joint, the place still looked the same, Bella looked over to the corner and saw where her and Charlie used to play imaginary games. One day she would be a princess wanting to be rescued from the evil dragon, the next it would be she was the knight who had to save her dad.  
>"Bells, I need to" cough "ask you something" he closed his eyes and breathed in and out "it's important"<br>Bella nodded and sat down next to her dad, she looked at him intently waiting for what he had to say  
>"I noticed at the club Cullen and Maranzano looking at you when we left the club" Bella looked down and bit her lip "Is there something I should know"<br>Bella looked to her father; she couldn't lie to him, his brown eyes looked into her eyes wanting to know the truth. She told him about her interaction with Cullen and her only brief looking encounter with Maranzano.  
>"If I were you Bells, I would go with Cullen"<br>Bella looked at her father like he had two heads "Why? Did you not hear what I just said?"  
>Charlie smiled; Bella noticed the deep circles around his eyes<br>"I knew Edward when he was little, his father was the type of man men respected, women wanted to be with him and children feared and liked depending on who he met" Charlie started coughing furiously  
>"Dad, go to bed please"<br>There was a knock at the door, while Bella was putting her father to bed, an unwelcome visitor was waiting patiently outside the door.

Edward and his friends went to Edward's apartment to discuss their next job  
>"So, word on the street is a new batch of diamonds are coming to Chicago, and extremely rare"<br>Jasper flipped a picture onto the table showing the most exquisite set of diamonds  
>"Each is worth £10.000, if we pull this off we wouldn't have to do another job again"<br>Jasper looked at Edward and saw his friend looking deep in thought while looking at the pictures  
>"It's a tough call, because they're so rare they can easily be seen by a professional, its tempting Jasper, but I'm going to say no"<br>"WHAT!" both Jasper and Emmet were outraged, Edward has never said no to anything before  
>"Think about it, everyone knows vaguely that I'm 'Diamond Man' the pigs want evidence on me and you if they get a whiff of those diamonds around us, we'll be in the Caboose for the rest of our lives" Edward looked at Jasper "There's always going to be diamonds Jasper"<br>Jasper nodded with a frown, Edward looked warily at his friend and said  
>"You don't want to do this do you?" Jasper looked at Edward "The whole stealing thing"<br>Emmett looked between the two waiting for one to make a move and answer; it was Jasper to make the first move  
>"No, I've met this broad and I want to get a real job for her, the last thing I want her to do is visit me in the big house"<br>Edward nodded and they started to talk about something else

Bella opened the door to her apartment and saw Johnny Maranzano standing there. Bella gulped and tightened her hand on the door. How had he known where she lived?  
>"Mr. Maranzano, what can I do for you?"<br>"May I come in Bella?"  
>Bella bit her lip making Johnny look down at her plumb lips and breathe in slowly to control himself<br>"Sure" Bella stepped aside and Johnny smiled and made his way in, he slipped his coat and hat off and set it on the couch. Johnny looked down and saw Bella's creamy, silky legs  
>"I was wondering Bella, I see you've got no man to be next to you so I want you to be my moll"<br>Bella crossed her arms and arch an eyebrow at him  
>"Thanks but no thanks; I don't need a man to be by my side"<br>Johnny had to remembered to control himself  
>"I don't think you've understood me Bella" Johnny stalked dangerously close to Bella, making her feel more on edge "When I say I think I should be by my side I really mean you should be by mine and I'm not taking no for an answer"<br>Bella looked him square in the eye "I don't want to be on your arm"  
>Johnny eyes grew fierce, he grabbed Bella's arm tightly enough to make it go purple, Bella reached her hand up and slapped him square in the face. Johnny saw red and wrapped his other hand around her neck causing Bella to gasp and breath in what little air she was able to get.<br>"Let go" she managed to cough out  
>"Get this right, you're my chippy now, you will be with me at all times and…"<br>He didn't get chance to finish because Bella threw scotch right into his eyes  
>"Shit!" he let go of her and tried to get the scotch out of his eyes. Bella breathed in the air and grabbed her neck, feeling it swelling slightly from his grip, she saw he was about to reach fro her again but she got a vase and smashed it over his head and kicking him where it hurt. Johnny clutched himself and withered on the floor in pain<br>"Get out of my place"  
>He looked up to her and glared<br>"You might think you're a fireball canary, but you have no idea what I'm really capable of" he stood up and was walking closer to her, then they both heard the click of a gun  
>"Get out of my house Maranzano, I won't hesitate to pull the trigger" Bella saw her dad with a furious look on his face, his hand was steady as the gun was placed there ready to shoot if necessary.<br>Johnny looked to Charlie "You won't be here forever old man, and when you're gone I'll have her"  
>"Go to hell" Bella spat. Johnny smirked and picked up his belongings before making his way out of the flat and back to the club.<p>

Next Day

Bella walked down the street and went shopping to see if she could get a new outfit for tonight's performance.

You stand there looking at me  
>I stand here looking at you girl<br>you know exactly what's on my mind

Bella stopped in her tracks as she looked down the alley to see some men, one in particular singing in sync to their own music. They stopped when they saw her  
>"Miss. Swan" the one who was singing stuttered, he was a big fan of Bella's he and his friends sneaked into the show often and listened to her sing<br>"Hello boys" she looked to the one who was singing "What's your name shy Boy?"  
>"T-Tyler"<br>Bella smiled "I've got a proposition for you"

Bella was still slightly shaky with the visit from Maranzano but she had a show tonight and she needed to get ready. She applied red lipstick and black eyeliner to her she wore a black sparkly dress which gave her legs a nice touch, she curled and tied up her hair before placing a small glitter hat on top. She smiled acknowledging she looked nice.  
>She walked into her dad's room and smiled at him, he agreed to her proposal and stayed in bed. Bella walked through the windy streets and walked down an alley way about 1 mile away from the club<br>"Hey sugar, wana have some fun?"  
>"Sling your hook boob" Bella rolled her eyes and walked faster down the alley way clutching her coat to her. She felt a hand grab her shoulder and was being pushed to the wall<br>"Don't be like that sugar" he pinned Bella to the wall and covered her mouth with his hand making sure no-one could hear her screams  
>Suddenly Bella felt the man leave her<br>"Scram out"  
>Rushed footsteps made their way down the alley and Bella looked to see who saved her.<br>"You should be more careful doll; Chicago isn't the safest of places for a baby vamp like you to be out here alone"  
>Bella saw it was Edward Cullen who had saved her<br>"Thanks, but I've got to run, I'm singing tonight"  
>"I'm going to your club anyway, I'll join you" Edward gave her that smile which no woman could refuse, she nodded and they both walked to her fathers club.<p>

Mean while Johnny and his men were down at a dive, one where Johnny and his men were being entertained by Quiffs. Johnny was straddled by a brown haired girl with green eyes; she wore nothing but her under garments which were very slutty. He grabbed her by her throat and stood up, making her stumble slightly. Johnny walked them backwards until they were in the next room. Still holding the girls throat he slammed the door and pushed her away. He started to undo his pants and she looked down to what he was doing, he saw her press her thighs together and he smirked at that  
>"On your knees"<br>She quickly rushed to him and got down on her knees, she engulfed his cock making him toss his head back in pleasure, he looked down and saw nothing but her brown hair. He grabbed it and started to move her head  
>"Suck me harder"<br>She did as requested; every Round heel knew Johnny rewarded them well if they did what they were told. He imagined it was the canary sucking him off and not the quaff. He tightened his grip on her hair causing a few strands to become loose of his grip, the quiff tried to pull back from his grip but he wouldn't have it, every time she tired to push away he only brought her back and squeezed just as hard. He started to move his hips which caused her to gag, she reached up and scratched his hand but he slapped it away with is free hand  
>"Don't dare"<br>She whimpered slightly and continued to suck on him.  
>He tossed his head back and screamed his release. He let her go and she dropped to the floor, she cradled the back of her head as it began to pulse, she felt the headache growing in her head and she looked up to Johnny seeing him fixing his pants and get some dough out<br>"Here" he generously gave her £200, she took it and thanked him.  
>Johnny got his friends and drove to somewhere where they had to take care of some business.<p>

Edward was furious that low life touched what was his, it took all of the will powering him to not pull out his gun and shoot the ignorant boob right there and then, but he didn't want to frighten off his doll. He looked down at her as they walked into the club, taking in what she was wearing  
>"What?"<br>He smiled and looked up at her  
>"You've got me dizzy doll" he kissed her hand and for the first time she smiled at him, not a cocky smile, a true genuine smile with the most gorgeous blush he had ever seen. She bit her lip and Edward's eyes glazed over imagining how much he wanted to bite her lip, wondering how she tasted and thinking she tasted as good as she smelt<br>"See you later cake-eater"  
>Edward smirked and looked at Bella as she went behind the stage.<br>"Good evening Mr. Cullen" Mike the bartender had saved a seat for Mr. Cullen as instructed to the very front of the stage "Will it be the normal drink"  
>"Yes Mike" Edward set his hat down and draped his coat over the chair. Mike nodded his head and hurried to get Edward drink. The lights dipped and the cheers of the men roared through the joint<br>"Presenting for one night Tyler Lockwood" Edward furrowed his eyebrows "and the gorgeous Isabella Swan"  
>Edward smiled and clapped; Mike set his drink down and went to serve the next customer<p>

Bella walked out with Tyler close by, he cleaned up nicely in his suit and Bella gave him a reassuring smile to tell him it was ok

Somebody give me a bass line  
>Yeah, that stuff<br>Drop the drums right here  
>Thats right<p>

Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah  
>Ooh, alright<br>Hoo! Ha!

I see you lookin, at what you see  
>Boy, now dont be shy, aint nothin' but facing opportunity<p>

She's right you know, (uh, uh) She's right  
>Man she's right you know, (uh, uh) she's right<p>

Edward watched as Bella swayed her hips, causing him to grip the chair painfully tight, he licked his lips and then bit his bottom lip, O how he wanted her bad

You stand there looking at me (At me)  
>I stand here looking at you girl (At you, boy)<p>

You know exactly what's on my mind (Yeah)  
>Its just so easy to see<br>You came here looking for me

But I dont do this type of thing all the time  
>You want me to...<p>

Come here boy  
>I got a little something for ya<br>Got a little bit, can I get a little bit? (Yeah, Yeah)

And I dont know  
>I dont know what it is but I just want to get to know ya<p>

Alright, alright, Yeah  
>I need you to (Dance...)<br>Tilt Ya Head Back  
>Take It Down Now(...all night)<p>

Bring it back up slowly  
>I need you to (Dance...)<br>Tilt Ya Head Back  
>Take It Down Now (...all night)<p>

Bella looked to the crowd and saw Edward sitting at the very front looking at her with much need, she felt her knees begin to shake, she had never felt this intense about anyone, she decided to play with him a little, she brought her hands to her hair and sashayed her hips more closing her eyes.

Bring it back up slowly  
>Now situations, girl, they often change<br>Listen to me

Sometimes for the good, sometimes for the bad, but whos to blame?  
>He's right you know, (Uh Uh!) He's right<br>He's right you know, (Uh Uh!) He's right (Oww!)

You stand there looking at me, (at me)  
>I stand here lookin at you girl (At you, boy)<br>You know exactly whats on my mind (Yeah)

Its just so easy to see  
>You came here looking for me (but)<br>I dont do this type of thing all the time (Yeah)  
>You want me to...<p>

Edward shifted his position to get more comfortable, the little minx, Edward would be having a word with her after the show was over

Come here boy  
>I got a little something for ya<br>Got a little bit, can I get a little bit? (Yeah, Yeah)  
>And I dont know...<p>

I dont know what it is but I just want to get to know ya  
>Alright, alright, Yeah<p>

I need you to (Dance...)  
>Tilt Ya Head Back<br>Take It Down Now (...all night)

Bring it back up slowly  
>I need you to (Dance...)<br>Tilt Ya Head Back  
>Take It Down Now (...all night)<p>

Bring it back up slowly  
>Everybody just...<p>

Hustle for me,(hustle)  
>Hustle for me,(hustle)<br>Hustle for me,(hustle)  
>Hustle for me yeah<p>

You got some nerve,  
>thinkin you're so<p>

I got a little bit of that, a little bit of this  
>Little bit of rap, with a little bit of bitch<p>

You stand there looking at me (At me)  
>I stand here looking at you girl (At you, boy)<br>You know exactly what's on my mind (Yeah)  
>Its just so easy to see<p>

Bella looked to Edward and bit her lips with a smile, in the back of her mind she begged her body to stop, she didn't want to be a chippy, and even though she wanted him she would remain a virgin until her wedding night with her husband.

You came here looking for me  
>But I dont do this type of thing all the time<br>You want me to...

Come here boy  
>I got a little something for ya<br>Got a little bit, can I get a little bit? (Yeah, Yeah)  
>And I dont know ...<p>

I dont know what it is but I just want to get to know ya  
>Alright, alright, Yeah<p>

I need you to (Dance...)

Tilt Ya Head Back  
>Take It Down Now(...all night)<br>Bring it back up slowly

I need you to (Dance...)

Tilt Ya Head Back  
>Take It Down Now(...all night)<br>Bring it back up slowly

The crowd erupted with thunderous applause; she held Tyler's hand and smiled. He thanked her and bowed. She saw the flashing lights of cameras reach their way. Bella smiled at everyone in the club.

"Thank you, tonight is a very special night for me as I get to sing with this incredible talented man" Tyler blushed "And I will be singing one more song tonight because I won't be singing for the next week"  
>The crowd weren't happy about this as they begged her to sing<br>"My voice needs rest, but I assure you my return night will be…naughty"  
>The crowd whistled and cheered.<p>

After Bella finished her last song of the night, she went into her dressing room and replied her make-up. She heard the door open and close, she turned to see a smirking Edward Cullen, she gasped and parted her lips  
>"You've been teasing me Doll"<p>

O god! Was all Bella thought

* * *

><p>Translation<p>

Dough – Money  
>Quiff – slut or prostitute<br>Doll- - An attractive woman  
>Moll - Girlfriend<br>Chippy – a woman with easy virtue  
>Canary - a woman singer<br>Dive – a low down cheap sort of place  
>Boob – dumb guy<br>Scram out – leave  
>Baby vamp - an attractive or popular female<br>Round heel – A woman with easy virtue  
>Cake – eater – a ladies man<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Diamond Man**

**Chapter 4**

"You've been teasing me Doll"

O god! was all Bella thought

"I wouldn't do anything like that Cake - eater"

Edward was in front of her in a second, her breath fanning over her face, Bella closed her eyes and panted. she could smell the mint on his breath along with the booze and cigars

"you're such a vamp doll"

Edward leaned down to kiss Bella for the first time but first he cornered her into the wall, making his hands come either side of her head. Making it impossible for her to escape

"Cash or Check?"

Bella opened her eyes and looked at the irresistible man known as Edward Cullen, his green eyes burned into her so intently she feared she might melt. Bella opened her mouth and gave an answer

"Neither" she winked at him and pushed him back "Come on cake-eater, I'll buy you a drink"

Johnny walked to the club and saw the canary walking out with Cullen, he tightened his hands into fists.

"You want us to go after them Johnny?" one of his enforcers asked, they were all watching them with eager eyes, waiting for either of them to make the next move, The canary got into the car and Cullen followed, Johnny was furious…let the games begin then Cullen.

The road was bumpy in some places of the road, causing Bella's breast to bounce up and down occasionally, Edward tightened his hands into fists, she had no idea how much he wanted to suck on those nipples, to feel her body withering below him, to hear the cries of pleasure as she…

"Could you stop by my joint Frank, I'm going to see if my dad's ok"

"Of course Miss. Swan"

Edward pouted at Bella making her laugh at his impatience for her.

Bella giggled as Edward started to tickle her in the street, getting some disapproving looks.

"Stop" Bella giggled "Your making me cast a kitten"

Bella stood at the door and Edward waited for her to unlock it, only to grab her by the waist and bring her towards him

"About that cash?"

She pushed him away "You may check me later" she said with a wink, they walked into Bella's apartment

"I'm just checking on my dad real quick cake eater"

he rolled his eyes and followed her in, he took in the surroundings, it was cosy and it felt welcoming, a black and white picture of a young girl and a woman caught Edward's eye

"Make yourself comfortable, I won't be long"

Edward nodded while Bella walked up stairs to see to her dad.

Bella couldn't help but smile on her way upstairs; she walked up to her dad's bedroom door and knocked lightly.

"Dad?"

There was no reply so Bella walked in and saw her father's eyes closed, he had left the light on, Bella smiled and walked over

"Dad, how many times have I told you to switch the light off" Bella chuckled, Charlie's arms were exposed and she knew he would be cold so she grabbed the cover and went to pull it over him, only to discover how cold he really was, she looked at her fathers face and then his chest, he wasn't breathing

"Dad?" she checked his pulse and felt nothing "No, no, no, no, no" she sobbed she put her ear against his chest and heard nothing "NO!" Bella screamed and covered her mouth with her hands "Dad" she heard Edward run up the stairs.

Edward ran up the stairs and went into Charlie's room, he saw her on the floor clutching to her self, her eyes were pouring down with tears he looked at Charlie and he knew suddenly

"O no" he sighed, he walked up to Bella and picked her up

"No, I can't leave him"

"Doll, come on, it's not good for you to be in here, I'll call the ambulance"

"NO! I can't leave him"

"Don't be such a dumb Dora!" he said angrily

Edward slung a distraught Bella over his shoulder and brought her downstairs, he set her down on the couch; her slender form shook as the tears were coming down her rosy cheeks faster, she looked up at him, her bottom lip was wobbling, her cheeks and eyes were puffy and her brown eyes were watery.

"He's dead" she sniffed, Edward nodded he sat down next to her, he enveloped her in a hug and held on tight to her, she cried into his shirt, causing her to nearly fill an empty bucket

"I'm sorry Doll" Edward let go of her for a second but only to make some calls and for them to pick up Charlie.

Bella didn't know what happened next, all she remembered was feeling her sore eyes close and then nothing. She dreamt about her dad and the activities they used to do when she was little. The playful screams of a young Bella echoed the joint as her father chased her round, his hair was a darker brown and he was a little younger than he was when he died

_"Papa, don't" a young Bella cried as she ran faster to get away from her father_

_"Never, I'll capture you princess" he laughed, he picked her up making a five year old Bella scream and kick her feet _

_"No papa, please" she laughed, _

_With the activities of that day finished, Charlie carried his tired daughter up to bed; he tucked in her sheets and kissed her forehead _

_"Papa?" she whispered _

_"Yes?" _

_"Can you tell me the story again of the princess and the dragon?" _

_"Tomorrow night Bella" he kissed her forehead again "You're tired" _

_A young Bella, even though she was disappointed, she nodded and snuggled deeper into her warm sheets_

_"Love you papa" _

_He smiled and felt his heart clench "Love you too"_

Bella was brought out of her dream by a banging noise

"What are you doing?" a male voice hissed

"I'm trying to be helpful, Rose went thorough the same thing once and I know the perfect remedy" another man spoke but in a softer tone

"You'll wake her up" Three men?

"Shut up you buffoon you'll wake her" and a female voice, Bella sat up causing the people in her apartment to realize she was awake

"I told you" the girl sighed, she felt someone come and sit next to her

"Doll?"

Bella looked to her side and saw Edward sitting beside me "Are you…"

But before he could say anything she crawled onto his lap and clutched myself to him, Bella knew he wanted to get into her panties but right now she just needed to feel something warm and not feel the coldness which was slowly but surely ripping it's way though her body, she buried her head into his neck and breathed in his scent, he smelt of cigars and aftershave

"Thank you for staying with me" she whispered before going back to sleep

Meanwhile Maranzano and his men were planning _their_ next move

"We get through this entrance here, now there's going to be two pigs guarding the stash me and Paul will shoot the guards and then you and Sam can get help us get the dough while everyone holds everyone down"

They nodded and he stood up "I'm going down to get myself a quiff"

They chuckled and he got in his car and went down to the same place he went to the other night

Edward held Bella as she slept, as much as this was nice he had work to do, he looked to see Emmett looking at him with a funny expression, Edward indicated for him to come closer to him

"I want you to get Demetri and Felix to guard her from outside"

"Sure boss"

Edward stroked Bella's hair away from her face, her puffy cheeks and pouty lips made her look even more beautiful. 15 minutes later Demetri and Felix were here and Edward and Emmett scrammed out, he gave strict instructions to make sure she was ok and if anyone went to see her for them to log it, they nodded and waited in the car watching over Bella's joint.

*** Morning ***

Bella made herself breakfast and sat down to eat it, her head was pounding as her headache worsened. Deciding very shortly she wouldn't be going out today she walked into her bedroom and grabbed her song book which her dad brought her when she was little. The emotional words she wrote described how she was feeling, the tears started to fall creating smudges to nearly every word she wrote. She heard her phone ring and she ignored it, she didn't want to speak to anyone today, she went to the cupboard and got some chocolates and got some wine out of the fridge, she was wearing her underwear and house coat, she looked in the mirror and saw her mascara had run down her cheeks and her lipstick was smudged, she looked like a round heel who's just woken up. She poured herself some wine and indulged in the chocolates. She lay her back onto the couch and put on some music.

Felix and Demetri were still outside, Demetri had just come back from getting something to eat and drink for them both when something they never expected happened. They were getting suck into to their coffee when a black car pulled up to the front of the apartments, when the car drove off they saw Johnny Maranzano standing there with his hat dipped and his coat keeping him warm, he looked up to the building and smirked, they saw he had flowers in his hands and walked into the building.

Bella was a little buzzed over how much wine she had, had. She heard someone knock on the door

"Go away" she muffled

The door knocked again, a little harder. She sighed, the box of now empty chocolates fell to the floor with a light thud, the opened the door slightly to conceal herself and saw Maranzano standing there with some flowers

"What do you want?" she asked

"I want to apologize for the other night"

"Get lost, I know what you're here for" she slammed the door shut only for it to be forcefully shoved open, he put the flowers onto the table and looked at her, she was covering herself with her thin house coat, Johnny's eyes darkened and Bella ran, tripping on the floor, she mentally kicked herself for getting tipsy, Johnny pinned her to the floor

"Get off you goon"

He held her by her throat yet again and hissed in a menacingly way

"This is why you interest me, your strength is amazing" he bit her neck harshly, removing his hand so he could bring it down to her stomach, his other hand tightened around her wrists to keep her there, she screamed in pain. Then they heard the click of a gun

"Unless you want your brain on her floor I really suggest you get off her" Felix spoke, his hand was steady on the gun, and Demetri was right behind him

Maranzano climbed off Bella and looked at Cullen's lads

"Send this message to your boss boys, because however much you guard her, I'll get to her" Johnny walked out of the apartment and out of the building, Bella held her neck in pain

"Are you ok?" she looked to see Felix talking to her, she just looked away and crawled into a ball

"Demetri, call the boss"

"You got it"

Edward was with his auntie looking at the latest jewellery Jasper wanted to steal

"I love that one Edward, it would be perfect for Rosalie" Rosalie was Emmett's wife, he kept her a secret to everyone apart from those closest to him because he didn't want her in danger.

"What about you Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth shook her head, a car screeched to a halt behind the pair and Edward reached inside for his gun but he saw Emmett gasping, he put his hand back to his side

"What's wrong?"

"It's the canary"

Edward got in the car, his auntie following him.

Edward walked into her joint and saw some flowers on the table, a wine glass smashed on the floor, with a chocolate box.

"She's in her room" Demetri told him, he saw his boss looked a little worried but he set that aside. Edward rushed up stairs, leaving his auntie and his men downstairs, he saw Felix stand outside one of the doors, they nodded at each other before Edward walked in to see Bella on her side shaking. Edward closed the door and walked to the side of the bed, he saw her hand was to her neck; her eyes looked so sore and swollen,

"Doll?" she squeezed her eyes shut

"I need to be alone, tomorrow's a new day and I can't be like this" she whimpered, Edward furrowed his eyebrows not fully understanding what she meant, did she mean something different was going to happen tomorrow, would she mourn differently?

Edward left the room and went downstairs to see Jasper and Emmett. Fond of the canary as he was he needed to complete the job

"Come on"

Edward felt a little hurt Bella didn't want him there, but he didn't dwell on it

"After the job is done, you two can go home; I'm going to get myself some round heel"

Life was cruel, so why should the great Diamond Man be any different?

_The last thing I want is for this story to be sappy from the beginning, Edward is a Mafia man, he's not going be in Love with Bella from first sight, this story will be getting rougher from time to time just so you're all warned._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Doll – An Attractive woman<em>**

**_Cake-Eater – A lady's man_**

**_Vamp – a seducer of men_**

**_Cash or Cheque – Do we kiss now or later?_**

**_Cast a kitten – Have a fit_**

**_Cash – kiss_**

**_Check – kiss me later _**

**Dumb Dora - an absolute idiot, a dumbbell, especially a woman; flapper**

**_Quiff - a slut or cheap prostitute_**

**_Round heel – A woman of easy virtue_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Diamond Man**

Edward thrust into her with all of his force, her tiny body withering beneath him

"Argh" she scratched his back with her long nails making Edward hiss in pleasure and pain. He brought her leg up so it now rested on his shoulder Edward looked down to see the quiffs eyes closed tight in pleasure. With one last thrust she cumed over his cock Edward pulled out just in the nick of time, the last thing he wanted was a money grabbing chippy who he knocked up.

"Suck me" he hissed, his erection was terribly painful she rolled him onto his back and sucked on him hard. He grabbed her hair and thrust into her mouth gently, trying to control himself; he didn't want her gagging on him. He rolled his eyes back into his head and he felt himself lose it

"FUCK!" Edward yelled at the top of his voice as his orgasm reached its peak. The chippy collapsed beside him, both of them panting hard he felt her hand on his chest and he looked down at her, she really was too beautiful to be a round heel, he reached his hand up and let his fingers run through her hair

"What's your name baby vamp?"

"Angela" she panted "Angela Webber"

Webber, John Webber was the priest at the local church in Chicago, so the rumour was true

"Your old man, he was a priest?" she nodded and she ducked her head on his chest "He kicked you out when he found out you were pregnant?"

She nodded again and he felt something wet hit his chest, he realised he had made her cry. Edward might have been many things, but he was a sucker for a woman who cried, just like the canary. He shook his thoughts away; he didn't want to think of her right now. Edward got up and started to put his clothes on, he didn't look at Angela yet, he wanted to make sure he put everything on properly and not get distracted. He straightened his suit out and set his hat on his head, feeling how sweaty his hair was. He now looked at her, she had her underwear back on and she was fixing her make-up, covering hicky on her neck with some foundation

"Angela?"

She looked at him through her mirror, he saw her puffy eyes begin to fade but he knew she was holding it in

"I know someone who could help you, I'm having a word with your boss, someone will pick you up tomorrow and take care of you"

She now looked at him properly, her lips began to wobble and she jumped at him and hugged him tight

"Thank you Mr. Cullen"

He let her hug him; he gave her a reassuring hug in return

"Your not suppose to be a round heel Angela" she winced at the term "Your suppose to be a woman who is married and has kids in a nice warm loving home, not in this joint"

He pulled back and looked into her eyes

"Everything will be ok from tomorrow night, if your boss tries to tell you off tonight or tomorrow morning tell him I will deal with him personally if anything happens to you"

She nodded and gave him a watery smile

"Thank you so much again"

He chuckled and kissed her forehead before leaving, hearing Angela make a small giggle. His mother brought him up to be a gentlemen, well, as much of a gentleman a man can who lives and owns a mafia organisation.

Now back to work

Bella woke up, feeling the sun burn her back. She moaned and sat up feeling like crap, she had sorrowed for her father yesterday, now she was going to make him proud. She wasn't going to wallow around all day feeling sorry for herself she was going to get up with a kick and rock people's worlds, starting by singing her new song to an audience which her friend had asked her to do.

After her shower, Bella wore her shimmery silver dress with matching heels, she covered her eyelids with a soft grey which had glitter in and she left her lisp plain but put some simmer on them to make them look like she was pouting. She put her head band on her curled pulled up hair with a feather making sure it circled all the way round her head in a perfectly straight line before stepping out in her fur coat to keep the cold wind at bay from her fare skin. She walked up to her friend and hugged him tight

"Jacob"

"Bella, I'm sorry for the loss of your father"

Bella pulled back and shook her head "He's in a better place now hun" Bella pulled off her coat and winked at Jacob before going on stage, she peaked round and saw there was more than 1000 people in the audience

"All for you Bells"

Bella chuckled and walked out, everyone cheered and screamed for her. When everyone had quietened down Bella began to speak

"Thank you for coming, as you know the passing of my papa was last night and so I won't be taking time off, which means the club will open this weakened" cheers started to off again along with cat calls from men. "So I will be singing a couple of songs one which is dedicated to my dad and one which is called beautiful day" Bella nodded to the people who would be playing the instruments and they smiled in return, Seth, who was playing the piano started.

**_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
>You told me how proud you were, but I walked away<br>If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh_**

**_I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away  
>Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes<br>There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again  
>Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there<em>**

**_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
>For everything I just couldn't do<br>And I've hurt myself by hurting you_**

**_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
>Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss<br>And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh_**

**_Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?  
>Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?<br>There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance  
>To look into your eyes and see you looking back<em>**

**_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
>For everything I just couldn't do<br>And I've hurt myself, oh_**

**_If I had just one more day  
>I would tell you how much that I've missed you<br>Since you've been away_**

**_Oh, it's dangerous  
>It's so out of line<br>To try and turn back time_**

**_I'm sorry for blaming you  
>For everything I just couldn't do<br>And I've hurt myself  
>By hurting you<em>**

Thunderous applause erupted as soon as Bella finished the song.

"Thank you, and the next one is called beautiful day"

Bella sashayed her hips to the song making the men hoot and whistle, she bowed as soon as the song finished smiling and waving to everyone. She was about to walk off when she saw Johnny walk beside her and lean in

"I'm sorry Canary, I was way out of line, I'm sorry to hear about the loss of your old man, I can relate to your sorrow" he pulled back and grabbed Bella's hand before kissing it "Sorry, forgive me?"

She smirked and nodded, he gave her the bouquet of flowers and walked of stage with a smile, she chuckled darkly, if he thought she didn't know his game she was wrong, it was the oldest trick in the book. Her father had taught her well. She looked out to the audience and saw Edward Cullen looking at her with a hateful glare.

Edward looked at her, she smiled before looking at him but her smile soon faded as she noticed his glare, he walked away from her and walked back to his car. He had business to settle and he wasn't going to let her distract him. Emmett and Jasper were waiting for him in the car; he drove off faster than usual and drove them to the back.

"Go" Emmett snuck past the guards as Jasper distracted them, complaining about nothing in particular. One of the guards was coming past Edward so he grabbed him and knocked him out before dragging him into a near by john. Edward stripped the guard and tied him up making sure the knots weren't too tight for him to loose circulation. Everything was in place, Edward walked back and tilted the hat forwards so the guards didn't see his face before rushing past them. He caught up with Emmett were was waiting by the vault with a bag ready for the dough. Edward swiped the card through the machine, he saw the geezers name was Fred Georgia, they didn't have much time if they wanted to pull this off, but what caught the pair by surprise was not only was there money, but there was also gold. They looked to each other and smirked

"Big pay day" Emmett laughed, Edward nodded and walked up to something which got his reputation name in the first place, Diamonds

Bella walked through the streets, it was the day after her performance which she did for Jacob, we smiled at the newspaper man but stopped and picked up the paper

**_Money, Diamonds, and gold stolen _**

**_Police are baffled as half of the valuables in the safe of _****_Chicago_****_'s most popular banks were snatched. The police have ideas that the Diamond man might be behind this, only having a name they are questioning people who could have any idea of what this diamond man looks like. _**

Bella rolled her eyes and set the paper back down, people like Edward Cullen never change.

"Cheers" Edward smoked his cigar and laughed with Emmett and Jasper as they just pulled the bank job off.

"How stupid can those pigs be?" Emmett topped his scotch up along with Jaspers and Edwards drink.

"How stupid can you be Em, when you smacked that pack of dough on the floor and then tripped on it I had to try so hard not to laugh my ass off"

Edward snorted

"I think it's fare to say we've got a big cut" Edward looked to Jasper "You have the biggest of the lot" he patted Jasper on the back "Go with your moll Jasper"

"What?" Jasper looked confused and so did Emmett

"I know you don't want to do this anymore, consider this an end of an era for us, your last bank job went off with a bang"

"Just like that? Don't you want me to…"

"I don't want you to do anything Jasper, be with your moll get married have lots of miniature Jaspers and live happily ever after"

"Here, here"

the boys celebrated that night unaware…things were about to go terribly wrong

Elizabeth walked down the streets, happily and content with Rosalie and Alice by her side. Alice was thrilled to be in such company. She was a little hesitant of Rosalie because her beauty was famous and she was married to Emmett, The second right hand man to the Diamond Man, but she was really sweet. They were talking about their men when 6 men approached them

"Hello ladies"

"Good evening gentlemen" Elizabeth nodded but grabbed the girls keeping them safe with tightly to her.

"You up for a good time tonight" the girls walked down the alley way which was a shorter way home in a bit of a rush

"Hey come back" Elizabeth was the first to be grabbed, her hat was ripped of her head making the pins loosen sharply and causing a few strands of her bronze hair to be ripped out of her head.

"Let go you goon, girls go"

But the girls were cornered

"Aren't you Rosalie Hale or should I say Ma'carthy"

Rosalie pulled Alice to the back of her

"Leave now you goon, if you know what's best for you"

Rosalie was grabbed and pinned to the wall by a man with jet black hair and a moustache

"You really are a pretty thing" he ripped her coat open and turned her round, Rosalie was now faced with the horror struck image of Alice and Elizabeth

"You two can watch what will happen to you very soon"

"NO!" Rosalie shouted and tried to get out of his grasp but it was no good as his hold tightened.

Rosalie knew what was about to happen, she kicked and screamed and prayed someone would find them and make them stop.

"Hold her down" another man held Rosalie down as she saw the one with the dark hair unbutton his slacks. Tears of fear ran down Rosalie's face making her mascara run she looked to the other girls and mouthed

"Close your eyes"

they did as instructed as they too tried to get out of the people grasp, but of course they couldn't. Rosalie felt a body being pressed on her and the strong smell of Alcohol, that's when she felt the excruciating first pain of him plunging into her. Rosalie screamed and scratched his face, she heard them all laughing at her. When he was done another took their turn and so on. After the third on she passed out only seeing the smiling face of Emmett.

The boys were passed out in their chairs, Emmett was smiling in his sleep thinking of his Rose and their baby she was carrying inside her, he had yet to tell the boys and he wanted them to each be an uncle to his kid. He couldn't wait to see what Rosalie's face was going to be like when she saw what he had bought for their baby.

Bella was sitting in her apartment singing softly when a knock came to her door. She opened it and saw Johnny standing there

"Hello canary"

**_More to come soon and longer chapters _**

**_Goon – thug_**

**_Canary – woman singer _**

**_Chippy – woman with easy virtue _**

**_Baby vamp – an attractive or popular female _**

**_Pigs – police _**

**_Moll – Girlfriend _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Diamond Man**

"Mr. Maranzano"

"Can I come in?"

Bella looked at him hesitantly for a second before stepping aside and allowing him in.

Johnny walked over and poured himself a scotch before sitting down on Bella's couch. She closed the door and sat opposite him

"I'm not going to lie canary, you've got a voice and a vamp look, all you need is my connections baby to make you famous" he took a deep sip of his drink while still watching Bella

"What's your game Maranzano?"

"No game baby" he leaned in so they were now face to face, they could feel each others heat and breath "I want to make you famous, I want you to earn more than a crappy dime" he leaned down and skimmed his lips against her neck "All you have to do, is be on my moll"

Bella bit her lip, she needed the money to pay fore her dad's funeral, but did she really want to be with Johnny?

She wasn't moving, all she felt was cold, she felt angry. She felt her eyes leak with tears as she has been defiled, she could hear them in the background, hear their laughter. She put her hand onto her stomach and prayed to god the baby was ok, if the baby wasn't she didn't know what to say, all she really knew is, when Emmett finds out he was going to be pissed beyond belief.

"Rosalie" she heard Alice whisper to her, Rose looked at her, she saw Alice's shaky form, Rose smiled a weak teary smile, letting her know she was ok just tired. Rose looked up to see Elizabeth being slapped continuously on the face.

"Your next darling" they pinned her to the wall and she fought with all she had, Rose tried to get up to help her but her legs felt like jelly, she hated feeling weak and now because of her Elizabeth was going to endure the same fate as her.

"Leave her alone" Alice shouted, the man who was holding her slammed her head against the concrete wall to shut her up, she moaned in pain and felt the side of her head have little droplets of blood come down until they were sliding down her cheeks, it was a gothic site, it was almost like the blood was coming out of her eyes.

One of the lads turned Rosalie over so she was now on her back he spread her legs and plunged into her again; she closed her eyes and rolled her head to the side.

"Hey!" another mans' voice echoed the alley, Rosalie felt herself slipping away until she saw nothing but darkness.

Bella pushed Johnny away and stood up

"Get out Maranzano, how dare you come here and treat me like a chippy, I told Cullen and now I'm telling you, I'm a virgin, I forbid myself to get my cherry popped by a mobster like you"

Johnny stood up and walked towards Bella she threw her hand back and balled her hands into fist, she swung her tiny hand at him, hitting his square in the jaw, she held her hand feeling the throbbing pain begin to seek its way through her knuckles, he rubbed his jaw and moved it slightly to make sure she hadn't left a bruise.

He grabbed her and pulled him towards him, he let them fall onto the couch so he was pinning her below him

"I don't have to have sex with you Canary, I can have sex anytime I want to, I click my finger and there's 20 round heels in front of me, you've seen the nice side of me but I swear if you don't make the right decision in 24 hours people you love will begin to disappear" he kissed her harshly on the lips

Edward woke up, feel the pounding of his head; he moved his hand into his hair and tried to tame it. He looked outside his window and saw it was still night. He then heard someone at his door, he got up and tried to not step on Jasper and Emmett who were still passed out on the floor, Emmett had a goofy smile on his face. Edward rolled his eyes and walked to the door. He opened it and saw Angela

"Hey" he looked her up and down seeing she had some brand new clothes and she looked much healthier.

"Hi, I just wanted to say I'm off, I'm getting a cab out of here but um" she stepped into the apartment and Edward closed the door she backed up towards the door and dragged him by his tie, he put his hands either side of her head "I was wondering if we could…you know…one last time?"

He smirked down at her before harshly bringing her leg up and wrap it around his waist, soon her other leg followed, he kissed her hungrily, tasting vanilla in her mouth. He bucked his hips towards her and heard her moan, she brought her hand down and began to massage him he growled and pushed her harder against the door

"Edward, do that in your room not down here"

Edward smirked as he heard Emmett wake; he carried Angela to his room and slammed the door behind them. All Emmett and Jasper hear was the banging of Edward's headboard and the moans of the lustful pair. They looked at each other and rolled there eyes.

Rosalie felt her back lying on something comfy, she opened her eyes and looked around, she saw Elizabeth and Alice talking to each other in hush whisper but stopped when they heard her moan

"Rosalie" they ran to her side. Rosalie burst into tears and they held onto her tightly.

Edward walked Angela out he leaned down and kissed her lips again, feeling proud they were swollen, he chuckled stroked her cheek, he had left another love bite, she rolled her eyes

"You make sure you sooth those marks on your back"

The sex had been anything but gentle; Edward found it hard to sit down from how hard her nails diged into his ass.

"Go, be happy" she blew him a kiss before walking away, he closed the door and was met by two smirking men. Edward rolled his eyes and poured himself a drink.

"6:00 in the morning Cullen?"

Edward swung his drink back and looked at his friends

"I need something to keep your strength up"

They laughed and relaxed for the morning, having another drink to toast from their recent success.

Bella woke up in her bed, the evenings events didn't turn out as planned.

_Flashback_

_He harshly kissed her, she felt her lips splitting and she tasted the blood, she whimpered and tried to push him off her, but he pinned her hands either side of her head and leaned down to harshly bit her neck, she pursed her lips to not scream, that's what he wanted for her to do. _

_"Give it up Bella, because you know I'll do worse than this" _

_"You're not going to scare me Maranzano, your nothing but a drug store cowboy, a four-flusher"_

_He got off her and collected his things before slamming her front door closed, she angrily screamed against her couch pillows before walking to her bed and falling asleep_

_End of flashback_

She got a piece of paper and a pen from her bedside cabinet and started to write her next song. One that shows how pissed off she was.

Edward and his crew were talking about nothing important, Edward heard a knock on his door. He got up and opened it to see Felix standing there with a look of regret on his face

"Hey boss, could we talk, privately"

Edward nodded and lead them both into his office

Both of the men took a seat and Felix took his hat off and set it on his knees

"I've received word Emmett's wife, Rosalie, is in hospital"

Edward furrowed his eyebrows "And you're telling me because?"

Felix swallowed "She was with your auntie and this girl called Alice when a coupe of men jumped them...they raped Rosalie and beat up Elizabeth and Alice pretty bad"

"Shit!" Edward cursed, he ran his hand over his face, Emmett could be a fun guy, but Edward was the only one to know what he was like when he was annoyed. "Thanks Felix"

Felix nodded and walked out of Edward's office to think

Something wasn't right, Emmett could feel it, whenever Felix came round the only time he asked Edward for privacy was when something really bad happened. He heard Edward call Felix back into the study.

He turned his attention to Jasper who was also sitting anxiously on his seat

2What do you thinks' happened?"

Jasper shook his head and looked at Emmett "I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out soon" Felix walked out of the apartment, diverting his gaze from the both of them.

Edward came out a short while after he sat down opposite them and looked at Jasper first, his eyes shown sympathy and anger.

"Jasper? Your moll, what does she look like and remind me of her name"

"Her name is Alice, she about 5'6, short hair, slender figure, heart shaped face and black eyes, Edward what the hell is going on?"

Edward poured them all a scotch and set it in front of the men

"I've got some news for you both"

They both sat with their elbows on their knees

"Elizabeth, Rosalie and some broad named Alice…were attacked"

Edward, out the corner of his eye he saw Emmett clench and un clench his fists

"What happened" Emmett hissed

Edward looked directly at Emmett "Alice and Elizabeth got beat up pretty badly"

"Alice is my girl Ed" Edward looked at Jasper and nodded, Jasper put his head in his hands

"Rose was…beaten and raped repeatedly"

Emmett stood up and charged for the door

"I'LL KILL THEM!"

Edward and Jasper stood up, Emmett practically ripped the door off it's hinges Edward ordered Jasper after him to try and calm him down, as Jasper walked out of the door and around the corner he saw the canary walk around the corner she stopped as she saw him he saw he gulp and she hesitantly began to walk forward

"I need your help" she whispered

**drugstore cowboy: a well-dressed man who loiters in public areas trying to**

**four-flusher: a person who feigns wealth while mooching off others**

**Round heel a prostitute**

**Vamp – an attractive female**

**Canary – a woman singer **

**Broad – a woman**

**Goon - Thug**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Diamond Man**

Bella sat with Edward on the couch, he poured them both some jack Daniels and she began to talk. Her coat was hanging from the chair he had close by so he could see her baby blue dress he gripped him hands into fists to retain from ripping the dress off her.

"It's about Johnny _Maranzano"_ she spat his name "He came to my apartment threatening me and threatening my loved ones, I only have an auntie and uncle left and I know he'll find them, I'm coming to ask for your help because my father seemed to trust you"

Edward raised his eyebrows at this he always thought Charlie hated his guts with him being in the mafia. That was a bit Edward didn't indulge in, sure he liked the power, but he always preferred to do the job himself.

"Go on" he urged

"Anyway" she sighed "I need your help, I know you have resources just-just help my family I don't care about me I just want them safe he's giving me 24 hours to make my choice please help me"

He didn't like Maranzano hell he hated the pathetic excuse of the man, but he despised him even more for black mailing the canary

"I'll help you on one condition"

She tilted her chin up and was ready for him to say be with him but…

"Go on a date with me"

She furrowed her eyebrows "What?"

"Go on a date with me" he smirked and leaned forward "and I want that check"

She bit her lip he looked down and took it into his own hands he crushed his lips to hers.

She was slightly shocked but managed to compose herself and kiss him back, her eyes closed and a deep throaty moan escaped her throat as Edward trailed his tongue across her lower lip, she had never given a French kiss before so she pulled back, both of their breathing was laboured and hard

"I've never given that type of check cake-eater"

He looked into her brown orbs and got lost into them

"Let's try this then" he pushed her down onto the couch

"Em, wait up"

Emmett pushed Jasper away from him as he raced into the hospital; he wanted to find his Rosalie. he was directed fearfully from the nurse and burst into the room, his heart broke when he saw his wife bruised and battered.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes

"I'm Sorry" she whispered he gestured to her stomach and Emmett _collapsed the bastards had made her loose the baby they had hurt his wife and they were going to pay,_ Emmett Grabbed a bowl from under the bed and threw up. Jasper came in and helped him up

"Get a hold of yourself"

"Jazz"

Jasper turned to see his moll supporting a bruised head and a scratched lip

"Baby" he hugged her tightly, he looked to Em who was comforting his wife

"It's Royce, it's gotta be, he must have found out we were married baby" he stroked his wife's head while she sobbed into his neck.

_Paybacks a bitch_ was what Emmett thought

Edward collapsed beside Bella as they heavily panted onto his black sheets. Edward had been thrusting forcefully against Bella within their thin articles of clothing, Bella was amazed of how relaxed she felt and he was only dry humping her. The French kiss turned out to be amazing for Bella, she never liked the idea of sticking her tongue down a mans throat or vice versa but when she felt Edward's tongue move with hers and how forcefully he did it, it made her bite his bottom lip.

Edward turned to see her, his breath lost and he now remembered how beautiful she was. She looked at him both of them getting lost into each others eyes

"So what about doll, will you be my moll" Edward leaned on his elbow and trailed kisses down her neck tasting the forbidden fruit of her neck

"Yes"

he smirked against her neck and bit it lightly

Maranzano and his men were playing cards in his apartment. Maranzano had won the five games they had played, it was reaching night and they had three hours before they would strike. Maranzano looked in the corner and saw the three broad's giggling and drinking cocktails. He smirked one of them had brown eyes with matching hair, he put his cards down and strolled over to her

"What's you name baby?"

"Kelly"

"Well Kelly this is your lucky night"

"Don't try and apple sauce me you dewdropper" Emmett raised the bat and smacked his knees making the boy cry out in pain "Give me one good fucking reason who I shouldn't kill you!"

The boy sobbed he was in his 20s and this was one of the boys who raped and beat his Rose. She hadn't been the same recently, she was quiet yet cold she seemed to be bottling all up. Then it all came back her cries, her face how bruised it looked…the loss of their child "Did you laugh?" Emmett sneered he reached inside his pocket and shot his knee cap the boy yelled so load he almost lost his voice "Did you laugh when you raped her" he kicked the boys knees and swung him off the chair, his hand and feet were still tied together "When you beat her" he kicked him again, nothing could stop Emmett from his rage as he played the pictures of his wife in his head bruised and battered.

When the sun rose up, Bella woke up. She opened her eyes and felt Edward's warm body wrapped with hers. She felt something prodding into her back and she rolled her eyes and thought _men_.

Edward breathed in deeply and placed kisses on Bella's shoulder

"Morning doll"

"Morning baby"

He chuckled and pushed her onto her back and he hovered over her

"Are you singing tonight doll?"

"Yes" he kissed her deeply, dragging his tongue sensually slow across her bottom lip, se moaned and pushed her lips to his. Then they heard a door banging open and load voices

"How can you fucking do this?"

Edward pulled back and looked towards the closed door and listened to the conversation as did I

"You would have done the same thing"

"No I wouldn't yes I love Alice but I don't want my ass being in the big house and leaving her by herself"

"Fuck you Jasper"

"What the fuck" Edward cursed he climbed off me and stood at the edge of the bed straightening his suit out he looked at me "Stay in here doll, I won't be long" he leaned in and kissed her sweetly before opening and closing the door again, she sat up and looked in the mirror, her lips were swollen, her cheeks were rosy and her hair was atrocious

"YOU DID WHAT!" Bella jumped as she heard Edward's angry voice through the door

"He deserved it Edward, anyway he won't talk"

"Because you chilled off him Emmett"

Bella eyes widened in shock, he shot him? Why? What the hell was happening? She put her shoes on and gathered her belongs before writing a note for Edward when he returned to the room.

Edward was fuming, he glared at Emmett

"You've just made this fucking thing worse" I pointed a finger at him "We don't know who these people are Em, they could be fucking anyone, pigs sons, royal fucking sons"

"You're going fucking soft Edward, it's because of that little canary down at the singing joint"

Edward saw red, he marched to Emmett and punched him hard, Emmett collapsed to the ground and before he could have a chance to brace himself, Edward punched him again and again

"Do you call this fucking soft huh?" Edward punched him again and kicked him until he was pulled back by Jasper

"Cool it Ed, cool it"

He shrugged Jasper off him and glared at a bloody faced Emmett who was barley conscious

"Get your act together, go to Rose once you've cleaned yourself up and stop being a mobster 24/7, yes we are mobsters but in order to get our asses to stay out of jail fucking control your temper in future and don't ever question me again I am your boss like it or not"

Edward started to walk to the bedroom where his moll was he looked to the two

"Get out, I'll see you both later" he walked back into the room and saw no Bella but a little note on his pillow where she should have been

_Cake-eater _

_I had to scram and prepare for tonight, be there, because I have a surprise for you baby_

_Your doll _

_Bella x_

He smiled and placed the note on the bed before sitting on the bed and sighing heavily bringing his hand up into his hair and thinking what the hell he was going to do now.

Johnny smoked his cigar as the woman slept on his bed, he had her hard last night, he wasn't sure if her cries were good or bad but he couldn't find it in him to care. One of his men came in and told him the canary was singing tonight at her club, he smirked he couldn't wait to see her again and have her next to him in his bed, sore and aching for more.

Bella dresses in her red, flapper dress with high heels and a red hat with a veil and black feathers. She breathed in and out as she looked to the waiting men ordering their drinks and laughing waiting for her to come on. People supported her for her early return, she made a quick prayer and then the entire club went dark she walked on stage, the worried voices of men spoke but quickly stopped as she began to sing and the music began

_ Come here big boy  
>Ahh, mmmhmm, yeah<em>

A red light switched where Bella was standing and the men whistled and cheered

_You've been a bad bad boy  
>I'm gonna take my time, so enjoy<br>There's no need to feel no shame  
>Relax and sip upon my champagne<br>'Cause I wanna give you a little taste  
>Of the sugar below my waist, you nasty boy<em>

_I'll give you some oh-la-la  
>Voulez vous coucher avec moi?<br>I got you breaking into a sweat  
>Got you hot, bothered, and wet<br>You nasty boy_

She saw Edward sitting in the front row, his dark eyes on her, not moving from his lustful stare, she began to wiggle her hips and look at everyone lustfully as she was only singing it for them.

_Nasty naughty boy_

_Oh baby for all it's worth  
>I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind<br>Now if you're ready, come and get me  
>I'll give you that hot, sweet, sexy loving (loving)<em>

_Hush now, don't say a word  
>I'm gonna give you what you deserve<br>Now you better give me a little taste  
>Put your icing on my cake<br>You nasty boy_

_Oh no, oh there I go again  
>I need a spanking, 'cause I've been bad<br>So let my body do the talkin'  
>I'll slip you that hot, sweet, sexy loving<em>

Edward bit his lip as he watched her on stage, he shifted in his seat as she carried on singing, but he thought to himself, so this was her surprise

_Ohh ha!  
>Come on daddy!<br>Ohh ohh, ohh ohh oh yeah  
>Oh yeaah oh, come on, sugar<em>

_I got you breaking into a sweat  
>Got you hot, bothered, and wet<br>You nasty boy_

_Nasty naughty boy  
>Naughty boy<em>

_Oh baby for all it's worth  
>I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind<br>Now that you're ready, give it to me  
>Just give me that hot, sweet, sexy loving<em>

_Now give me a little spanking_

The entire place went dark again but Bella's voice echoed the place making Edward and surly every other man in the place imagining they were doing it to Bella

_Ohh, ohh, is that all you've got?  
>Come on now, don't play with me<em>

She knew this would freak Edward out, she smirked internally about that, the red light came back on and Bella had put the hat to one side now her long hair ran freely for her to run her hands through it and down her body

_Oh give me that hot, sweet, nasty  
>Boy don't you make me wait<br>Now you better give me a little taste  
>Put your icing on my cake<br>You nasty boy_

_Mmmm_

The joint irrupted with cheers and whistles, she smiled and blew kisses at everyone.

"Thank you" everyone calmed down and the waiters were running around like headless chickens trying to get everyone a drink, she saw all the men sweat

and this next song if for my fella"

the men scowled at this but Edward smirked, he saw Johnny walk in and take the seat near the back

_Just do your thang honey!_

_I could feel it from the start,  
>Couldn't stand to be apart.<br>Something about you caught my eye,  
>Something moved me deep inside!<br>Don't know what you did boy but  
>You had it and I've been hooked ever since.<br>I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend  
>I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.<br>Everytime I see you everything starts making sense._

_Just do your thang honey!_

Everyone started to clap and whistle

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<br>(what you do).  
>You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.<br>You got soul, you got class.  
>You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!<br>Ain't no other man its true - all right -  
>Ain't no other man but you.<em>

_Just do your thang honey!_

_Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!  
>Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!<br>What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!  
>You're the light that I needed.<br>You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
>So keep on givin' it up!<em>

Edward tugged on his shirt collar; he couldn't wait to get his hands on her

_Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend.  
>And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.<br>Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!_

_Oooooooo, oh!_

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<br>(what you do).  
>You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.<br>You got soul, you got class.  
>You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!<br>Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
>Ain't no other man but you.<em>

_Break it down now!_

Bella blew a kiss in Edward's direction and a quick wink

_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)  
>Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!<br>Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
>Ain't no other man but you!<em>

_Ohhhh!_

_You are there when I'm a mess  
>Talk me down from every ledge<br>Give me strength, boy you're the best  
>You're the only one who's ever passed every test<em>

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<br>(what you do).  
>You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.<br>(You're the kinda guy, a girl finds oooo yeahh)  
>You got soul, you got class.<br>You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
>Ain't no other man it's true - all right -<br>Ain't no other man but you._

Johnny saw Bella wink at Cullen and he balled his hands into fists, his men shifted as they knew this wouldn't be pretty

_And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you._

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<br>(what you do).  
>You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.<br>You got soul, you got class.  
>You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!<br>Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
>Ain't no other man but you.<em>

A huge row of applause ran through the joint, Bella smiled so highly her cheeks hurt.

She kissed for everyone but when she looked in Edward's direction he wasn't there, she frowned but carried on thanking her fans. After 20 minutes she went back stage and into her dressing room she saw Edward standing there with a dark lustful look in his eyes. She locked the door behind her and bit her lip, he slowly walked to her until his chest touched hers and whispered in her ear

"You little vamp"

Just like he did before when she teased him

Chapter End Notes:

**Canary – A woman singer **

**Check - kiss**

**Cake-eater – A lady's man**

**Moll – a gangster's girl**

**Baby – Sweetheart Also denotes something of high value or respect**

**Doll - an attractive woman**

**Apple sauce - flattery, nonsense**

**Dewdropper - a young man who sleeps all day and doesn't have a job**

**Chilled off – killed**

**Joint - establishment**

**Big house - Jail**

**Mobsters - gangsters**

**Fella - a man**

**Vamp - (1) a seducer of men, an aggressive flirt (2) to seduce**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Everyone, would anyone be interested in making a youtube trailer of Diamond Man? if so message me :) hope you like the chapter x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Diamond Man**

He pushed her against the door and she moaned, she liked the rough side of him he brought her over to the desk and pushed her against it.

"Do you wana be touched baby vamp" he breathed on her neck, occasionally nipping and licking it, he felt like a thirsty cat, wanting to taste her

"Yes" she didn't even realize she spoke until he moved his hand quickly underneath her dress and into her panties, he stroke her folds and she arched her back to him,

"That feels good" she moaned, he bent down and bit his neck he growled and shoved her closer to him as he inserted his middle finger

"Argh" she screamed, he pulled back and whispered on her lips

"Got to be quiet doll" he kissed her hard while she scratched his arms through his jacket. She quickly removed it through and all but ripped open his shirt, her hands touched his bare hands she gasped at how good his chest and abs felt.

"O baby" he moaned "you're so tasty"

He inserted another finger into her and pumped faster and harder, his thumb rubbing her clit and he could tell she was close.

She couldn't understand the sensation which was coming over her she just felt like it was too much, she felt a tightening in her stomach until she screamed in pleasure, tilting her head back and bring him closer to her. He prepped kisses onto her sweaty skin

"You're such a smarty"

He kissed her pouty lips before they heard a load continuous knock against her dressing room door

"Miss Swan? Are you ok?" the voice came from Mike

"I'm fine Mike" Bella spoke breathlessly

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Ok, you're on in five"

They heard him walk away and Edward looked at her with pride and with a new found smugness, she rolled her eyes.

"I've got to get change, look away"

He winked before turning around; he was shocked though when she put a material around his eyes

"I don't trust you cake-eater"

He chuckled and heard a rustle of her clothes he looked her way and she laughed. She put the material off his eyes and he saw she was now in a pink sparkly dress; she rolled her eyes and started to fix her hair

"I love the mole by the way" she looked at him shocked in the mirror he winked she narrowed her eyes at him

"Where did you see it"

"Left hip?" he questioned, she smiled smugly

"Wrong"

They left the changing room with Bella slipping on her high heeled shoes and when they rounded the corner they ran into Maranzano and his men.

"So this is your new fella" he spat, he tilted his head to his boys and they grabbed hold of Edward while Maranzano grabbed Bella's neck

"Your relatives are considered dead"

"Let her go"

Maranzano looked round over his right shoulder and saw a man in his 20s, brown hair and smartly dressed

"This doesn't concern you faggot, move along"

Johnny turned his attention to Bella but was cut short when he heard a fire of a bullet he looked to the man again and saw he had pointed in the direction of one his men, he heard a bang and when he looked he saw one of his men dead

"Next one's for you Johnny boy" he cocked his gun ".go"

He hissed before letting her go

"You must have a death wish if you know who I am and shoot one of my men"

"No, just confidence I'll wipe your ass"

Johnny glared before tilting his head to his men before walking out of the club; the man walked over to Bella and smiled

"How are you beautiful?"

Bella smiled at the man while Edward watched in confusion

"Michel" she squealed, she hugged him tightly to her and it took Edward self control not to hit him.

"I haven't seen you in a while baby girl" they separated and Bella now remembered a very frustrated Edward

"Michel this is Edward my boyfriend, Edward this is Michel we used to sing together"

"A male Canary" Edward smirked while shaking his hand, they both tightened their hands and then eventually let go "I'll see you later baby" he walked up to Bella and held her head in his hands, both of his hands warmed up her cheeks, he smirked before leaning down and kissing her passionately. Trailing his tongue across her bottom lip and just as she opened it for him he pulled back with a wink, he leaned down to her ear and said "Payback Vamp"

She chuckled and he gave her a soft peck on the lips before going, but not before giving this Michel and death glare.

Michel rolled his eyes he looked at Bella disapprovingly

"The Diamond Man, seriously baby girl?"

She sighed "I know, but he's just so…" she screeched with a smile "I tired to resist him, hell the first night I slapped him across the kisser but he's…gah"

He laughed and slung a arm across her shoulder

"Come on, I feel like singing tonight"

Michel went on the stage and all the woman who had now joined the club swooned over him

"Hello you gorgeous cats…o and gentlemen"

They chuckled

"Me and the beautiful, beautiful Miss Isabella Swan will be singing a duet tonight"

Michel had brought a band with him "Hope you like it kids" he leaned down and gave Bella a kiss on the cheek before the music started "This one's called fever"

Michel started to sing first

_Never know how much I love you  
>Never know how much I care<br>When you put your arms around me  
>I get a fever that's so hard to bear<em>

_You give me fever when you kiss me  
>Fever, when you hold me tight<br>Fever in the morning  
>Fever all through the night<em>

Bella swayed her hips and saw Edward and the rest of his men walk in they took the seat at the back and Edward looked pissed, Emmett was supporting bruises all over his face, Edward smoked his cigar and indicated the waiter to get his drink. Bella started to sing

_Sun lights up the daytime  
>Moon lights up the night<br>I light up when you call my name  
>And you know I'm gonna treat you right<em>

_You give me fever when you kiss me  
>Fever, when you hold me tight<br>Fever in the morning  
>Fever all through the night<em> 

Edward listsened to the words and glared at Michel, what the hell was going on, Bella was inexpericed yes but she understood what she was singing. The male Canary started to sing again

_Everybody's got the fever  
>That is something you all know<br>Fever isn't such a new thing  
>Fever started long ago<em>

_Romeo loved Juliet  
>Juliet, she felt the same<br>When he put his arms around her  
>He said, "Julie, baby, you're my flame"<em>

Bella and Michel started to sing in unison

_Thou givest fever when we kisseth  
>Fever with thy flaming youth<br>Fever, I'm afire  
>Fever, yeah, I burn for sooth<em>

_Captain Smith and Pocahontas  
>Had a very mad affair<br>When her daddy tried to kill him  
>She said, "Daddy, oh, don't you dare"<em>

Bella started to sing by herself

_"He gives me fever with his kisses  
>Fever when he holds me tight<br>Fever, I'm his misses  
>Daddy, won't you treat him right", go<em>

_Now you've listened to my story  
>Here's the point that I have made<br>Chicks were born to give you fever  
>Be it Fahrenheit or centigrade<em>

Michel brought Bella to his side and kissed her knuckles giving her a quick wink before singing again

_They give you fever when you kiss them  
>Fever, if you live and learn<br>Fever till you sizzle  
>What a lovely way to burn<em>

_What a lovely way to burn  
>What a lovely way to burn<br>What a lovely way to burn_

The crowd went wild for the pair, Michel placed a kiss on Bella's cheek and then that's when Edward went ballistic, he stormed on the stage and punched Michel in the jaw

"Edward!" Bella tried to pry Edward off Michel but was held back by the bid one known as Emmett

"Leave it, don't be a Dumb Dora"

Michel got up and punched Edward in the kisser, Bella put a hand over her mouth and shouted

"STOP!" but neither would listen; the two bodyguards broke up the fight before Michel put his hands up and said

"Right enough" The body guard let go of Michel "I don't know what your problem is but you're a hot head, we're friends"

"Whatever" he shrugged The guard off him before turning to Bella who was shocked at what had happened "I'll swing by your joint tonight, be alone" he hissed he tilted his head to his boys and they left the club

"You ok baby girl, sorry for fighting in your dad's club"

She shook her head and held back the tears

She walked down the stairs and went to the bar, sympathetic customers asked her if she was alright she just nodded but she could feel her bottom lip wobble.

"Boys and girls we're going to call it a night but the club will be open twice as long tomorrow baby"

They cheered and started to leave.

Edward was fuming, that son of a bitch he thought just friends my ass, he was driving to his auntie apartment he didn't have the courage to go and see her the other night because of what he had seen from Alice and Rosalie, Emmett wanted Rose to stay with him for a couple of days so she did and that Alice bird did the same with Jasper.

He parked up front and knocked on the door when she opened it, Edward's hands clenched into fists

"Hi Edward"

He examined her face and shook his head "Who did it? Did you recognize any faces?"

She nodded her head and he frowned, was she scared of something?

"It wasn't Royce" she whispered "Wasn't his men who did it"

"Then who was it?"

She shook her head and asked him to come in.

Bella was still at the club, her and Michel had been drinking the alcohol which was openly available for them

"I just feel…" Bella began but stopped when she hiccupped, her mascara had run and now her cheeks had black lines down each side of her cheeks. Her eyes were bright due to the alcohol and tears "Lonely"

"Is that why you're with Cullen?"

She shook her head "No"

"Then why?"

She paused, why was she with Edward? She had convinced herself it was to save her relatives but the truth was she had always had a crush on him, even when she saw him on the street, she had always developed a crush on him but at the same time despised him for what he did, robbed people's riches of diamonds and money and then went around walking like he was god. But there was something about his pouty lips, his smooth cheeks which sometimes held hair when he didn't shave, and his messy bronze hair which felt smooth as silk. His personality could be funny if he wanted to be, he could be the child the joker if he wanted to be but he didn't get to show it because of all which is happening around him. And he did have a hot head, she knew he had slept with women who were known as roundheels and it did bother her, but she just couldn't say it, she didn't want to get her heart broken again.

"He's just…different"

They heard the door open and Bella shouted

"We're closed"

When Bella looked at Michel his eyes were wide and he looked worriedly at her, she frowned and looked to the door and nearly fell of her chair, and it had nothing to do with the alcohol

"Mum?"

Chapter End Notes:

**baby vamp – seducer of men**

**doll – an attractive female**

**baby - sweetheart; also denotes something of high value or respect**

**tasty - appealing**

**smarty - a cute flapper**

**cake-eater - a lady's man**

**fella - man," "dude," or "guy**

**faggot – Gay Man**

**Canary – Female singer **

**Cats – female**

**Dumb Dora - an absolute idiot, a dumbbell, especially a woman; _flapper_**

**P.S The character Michel is aka Michel Buble :) I couldn't resist **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Diamond Man**

"What're you doing here?"

Bella was shocked to see her mother standing at the door, with a smile on her face

"Should I have a reason to come and see my daughter?"

"Well you abandoned me and dad when I was young so an explanation would be nice"

"Don't be like that, you know I love you"

I barked a cruel laugh before saying "Did you? That's baloney"

I heard Michel behind me move, "I'm going to go Baby girl" he kissed my cheek wincing as he rubbed his jaw "I'll be here tomorrow night"

Emmett was still on the anger road, he wasn't satisfied just killing that bloke, he wanted them all to suffer, he wanted to hear their pleas as he killed them. And soon he would.

Her mum looked around the place before swinging herself to meet her daughters gaze

"This it? O honey I used to be living like royalty"

"I like it here"

She rolled her eyes "Baby you are so stuck on sentimental things"

"You mean my dad, he did pass away a few weeks ago now and your really not looking that upset" Bella crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her mother, she couldn't help but feel hatred for her, she hated how she just left them all those years ago

"I loved your father Bella" she picked up a picture of Charlie before setting it back down and looking back at her daughter "But times have changed, I've married someone else, I've had another baby and thinking of having another one"

"You…"

A knock interrupted Bella speech and she walked to the door and opened it to find Edward

"Not now!" she snapped

"I gotta talk to you" Edward stormed in and then seen another woman looking at him seductively and winking

"Who's this baby?"

"This is Edward my boyfriend, so hands off" Edward smirked at his moll, he placed a hand on her hip and started to rub it, making herself itch closer to him atta girl

"Fine, so how about it" she cocked her head to the side "Would you like to meet your step-brother, me and Phil are thinking of having another, Phil pleases me like that"

"You cold hearted bitch" Bella snapped, Edward looking a little shocked at Bella swearing but composed himself "You think by inviting your family into my house will mend our relationship, your nothing but a roundheel, getting a sugar daddy to pay for all your pretty little things, and getting him to put his seed into you so you can create a so called perfect family"

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Renee shouted "I can't be expected to stay with Charlie for _you_, you selfish little girl!"

"I am anything but selfish, and thank god I have no features like you and I don't act like you because I have more about myself then ditching my old life to go prance around with a new one"

"It's not like that at all"

"Yes it is" Bella shouted, Edward heard her throat crack

"Leave now!"" Edward snapped

"Who…"

"I can assure you unless you want to keep your tongue I suggest you scram" Edward hugged Bella to him and started to walk her to her room, Renee walked out of the joint and slammed the door

"I'm sorry"

"Ssshhh" he kissed her forehead and placed her on the bed, her eyes were stained with tears and her mascara ran down her cheeks

"Your so beautiful doll" he looked into her eyes and said "Cash?" she smiled and nodded. He kissed her, he intended the kiss to be a gentle peck but he was once again surprised by her when she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer to her, her tongue invaded his mouth making his eyes roll to the back of his head, he pushed her down and set himself in between her legs, he ran both hands up her smooth legs until he reach her hips, he pulled back and lifted her up so she was no straddling him "That's enough for tonight doll" he kissed her cheeks and lay them both on the bed, Bella's arms wrapped around him until the morning.

Rosalie wasn't moving, her knees were pulled together, she vaguely heard Emmett in the background, his heavy footsteps made her cringe.

"Rose?"

Nothing, she felt if she spoke everything would come back, especially the pain, this is why Emmett wanted the bastards to pay, for hurting his Rose.

Johnny readied his men, it was now morning, the everyday bankers were now setting up and in five minutes they were going to storm the place.

"Everyone clear"

"Yes boss" they all replied, they grabbed their guns and stormed the bank, the bang brought everyone to their knees

"All we want is the dough" the bankers rushed to get the money, one by one of Maranzo's men their bags were stacked with cash. Johnny saw a man in the corner of the room, he aimed the gun at his head and fired, the frightened screams of the women echoed the bank before. Johnny grabbed one of the bags and ran to the car where Marco, their driver, was already waiting for them.

The sun shined into Bella's room, she sighed in satisfaction of having a good nights sleep. She felt Edward's chest pressed against her back, his heavy arm wrapped around her making sure she wasn't going anywhere, she turned her head and saw his head leaning on her shoulder, his long eyelashes were the first thing she could see, that and his beautiful bronze hair. His pouty lip opened and closed when a light snore, she smiled and kissed his head, he smelt like cigars and calone. Edward stirred in his sleep so he was now rolled onto his back but bring Bella along with him so she was pressed on top of him, he squeezed her tight and she laughed

"Edward, wake up I can't breathe" she choked out

He let her go and she fell beside him gasping for air

"Sorry doll" he kissed the back of her neck and made his way downwards, she sighed and turned her head so her cheek rested on the pillow. He stopped his kisses on her neck and moved to kiss her on the lips; this was the Edwards no body knew this softer side of him. He pulled back and frowned

"Your mascara has stained your face doll" he kissed her cheeks to let her know he didn't care but got up to get a wash cloth.

Bella smiled happily and sat up, she felt the stains on her cheeks and felt horrible, her eyes were still tired and she started with a migraine. Her mother had once again caused her pain, she still remembered the day when she walked out on Charlie and her.

_"Renee, Bella needs a mother"_

_"No you need me, I'm sick of it Charlie, sick of being married to a pig" Charlie flinched back; a young Bella stood on the stairs sucking her thumb and squeezed her cuddly bear to her._

_"What about Bella?"_

_"I never wanted children Charlie, I only slept with you because I was drunk and when I found out I was pregnant I married you for the child's sake and because my parents would cut off my inheritance"_

_"So what, you're going to leave?"_

_"That's the plan" Renee looked up the stairs and saw her 5 year old daughter standing there sucking her thumb, Charlie followed her gaze and looked apologetically at his daughter, Bella didn't realize she was crying until she sniffed and felt the dampness of her teddies head_

_"Bye" Renee opened the door and slammed it shut, Bella didn't understand why she was leaving, she must have loved Charlie one time to marry him, it couldn't all be because of Renee getting pregnant with her. Charlie ran up the stairs and hugged Bella_

_"It'll be ok Bells, I'm here for you" _

"Doll" Edward wrapped his arms round her as she sobbed, his girl was hurting because of that hussy and he was going to see she was out of town and not to interfere in his girl's life. "It's ok"

Bella pulled back and she saw she had soaked his shirt, she pried it off his body and looked at him, his toned torso made her squirm, he was about to lean in for a kiss but was stopped when he heard the knocking of the front door. He pecked her once before he went up to get it, Bella quickly wiped her eyes and started to look at what she could wear today, she was thinking of singing tonight but was unsure about it, there was a crash dowstairs and Bella hurried to it, she saw Edward on top of Michel, Michel hugged Edward's torso and slammed Edward onto his back

"Stop now" Bella walked up to the two and grabbed Michel and Edwards' ear

"Stop this crap now" Michel was the first to stand up, she let go of both of their ears and they glared at each other

"Getting with him is a bad idea baby girl"

"Baby girl?" Edward snapped, now looking at Bella accusingly

"Right can you both leave please? Edward I'll go get your shirt now"

Bella didn't trust them enough to behave themselves so she practically ran up the stairs to get Edward's top.

Edward glared at the male canary

"What's your business with Bella?" Edward asked

"She's a very good friend, I've know her ever since we were in diapers"

"What's with the name? Baby girl?"

"I can call her what ever I fucking want"

"You must have a suicide thought for talking to me like that"

"I ain't afraid of you boy, I ain't afraid of nobody which comes in Baby Bells way of being happy"

"You think I'll ruin her happiness" Edward's hand were clenching into fists as he folded them across his chest

"I _know_ you will" Michel spat back

They heard Bella come back in the room she shoved the shirt at Edward and asked them to leave. She grabbed Edward's hand when Michel disappeared from site, she leaned up and pecked him on the lips

"I'm sorry for being a cow, but with my mom here I need to think about how to deal with her" she kissed him again making him grin,

"Later doll" with a wink he put on his shirt and walked out of the building and into his car.

Bella sighed happily against her door; she heard a knock on the door and giggled.

She opened it expecting Edward to be there but she felt a pressure on her neck and she was being pushed back against the wall on the other side. She looked up and saw Johnny Maranzano standing there with a sick grim on his face and his hand on her neck

"If you think you got away with that stunt you pulled the other day your wrong" he flipped open a pocket knife and shined onto Bella's eye "Let's leave your boy with a message"

Bella tried to struggle free but he pinned her harder against the wall, she saw his men behind her he turned to look at them and said

"Keep a look out, call me if anyone comes" they nodded and shut the door as they left

He let go of her and she fell to the floor panting, she could hear the ringing in her ears as she glared at him, he put his coat off and hung it over her couch

"Now" he leaned on the couch looking at her with his hands on top of the coach and looking at her casually "I've made a very generous position for you to be my moll, and the thing is I need a boy so he can follow into my footsteps, I want you to be my moll, my wife so you can give birth to a boy and everyone still respects me, I mean would they respect my son if he was a whore's son?" he cocked his head to the side and smiled at me

"Piss off" she croaked out

His grin went off his face and now he looked murderous

"Not a good idea to tell me to piss off baby"

He stood up and grabbed her, he thrown her on the couch and she screeched as her head hit the floor, he climbed on top of her and pinned her hands to the side and trapped her legs under him she had no way of escaping, his harsh liquor breath fanned over her face she was nearly sick from the smell

"More people will get hurt if you don't come to terms with my deal, so I will say it again be by my side and nobody else gets hurt because of you"

"She looked him square in the eyes

"What do you mean nobody else?" he smirked and her eyes widened "Who have you hurt?"

"O not me but some of my boys, why don't you ask Cullen about that"

He turned her head to the side and licked and bit her neck she bit her bottom lip not to scream out, he moved his right hand down, tying her hands together with his left hand and dragged his hand down so he now groped her breast. He leaned up and whispered harshly in her ear

"You don't have to be married to me so I can fuck you, and I don't care how I have you, but one way or another you will be in my bed having my child even if that means I have to rape you for it"

He stood up and stormed out of the apartment, Bella was shaking hard she couldn't control it; she cried her eyes out, once again the mascara running down her eyes.

3 hours later Bella had managed to calm down and managed to have a shower and sort herself out for tonight.

Edward got ready for tonight he put on his hat and saw Emmett in his reflection

"Don't start" Edward snapped

"I want revenge" He replied, not taking a word in Edward said to him earlier.

"Revenge won't change what happened"

"But it will give me peace of mind they won't do it again"

"We'll talk about this later"

"DO YOU KNOW WHY JOHNNY FUCKING MARANZANO IS FEARED!" Emmet shouted, his temper getting the best of him, his hands clenched either side of him

"Tell me then" Edward snapped again

"Because he deals with people who piss him off, he deals with people who mess up what's his"

"He's also a murderer"

"You're a fucking murderer, or have you thrown that all away because of the canary"

"Don't fucking start Em"

"Your becoming soft, the great diamond man, he was feared by everyone and everyone kept on edge because of him, do you know what I heard the other day?"

Edward shrugged

"That Maranzano is now top dog, and you and I know what happens when another top dog is replaced, they put a hit on him, meaning you"

Edward frowned, he forgotten the consequences of what would happen if he lost his game

"Start to get out of that fucking normal guy mind Edward, you ass and ours are on the line and I will not die for you if you continue to think of yourself"

Emmett left to go to his wife and left Edward standing there, he walked into the living room and saw Jasper sitting calmly on the couch

"He's right isn't he?"

Jasper said nothing but nodded

Bella rushed in and got her make-up ready, her brown hair was tied up and curled to look like Marilyn Manroe, she wore a red head set with a feather in her hair to match her red flapper dress, she slipped on her heels and put on her lipstick, Michel knocked on the door and entered, he saw Bella and smirked

"Beautiful and always baby girl beautiful" he picked up black liquid and put it on gently next to her eye

"There you have a black little mole which brings out more how beautiful you are"

She rolled her eyes and he gave her a kiss on the cheek "Good luck"

"Thanks" she replied with a deep sigh she began to walk out of her dressing room and onto the stage, the club had gotten busier this past week she smiled and stopped onto the stage, the crowd went wild and she smiled

"Good evening everyone I hope you enjoy my song"

(Do your thang honey)

I could feel it from the start  
>Couldn't stand to be apart<br>Something ?bout you caught my eye  
>Something moved me deep inside<p>

I don't know what you did boy but you had it  
>And I've been hooked ever since<p>

I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends  
>Told the others, my lovers from past and present tense<br>That every time I see you everything starts making sense

(Do your thang honey)

Ain't no other man can stand up next to you  
>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<br>You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon  
>You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass<p>

Ain't no other man, it's true  
>Ain't no other man but you<p>

She swished her hips and looked out for Edward

Never thought I'd be alright, no no no  
>?Til you came and changed my life, yeah yeah yeah<br>What was cloudy now is clear, yeah yeah  
>You're the light that I needed<p>

You got what I want boy and I want it  
>So keep on givin' it up<p>

So tell your mother, your brother, your sister and your friends  
>And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense<br>?Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's

Ain't no other man can stand up next to you  
>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<br>You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon  
>You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass<p>

Ain't no other man, it's true  
>Ain't no other man but you<p>

He had still not turned up and Bella was starting to get worried, he was always here ever since that first night he liked her, she felt the butterflies in her stomach and saw out of the corner of her eyes Johnny and his men. Johnny was laughing and playing poker while occasionally looking up at Bella

(Break it down now)

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other other  
>Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other lover<br>Ain't no other, I-I-I need no other  
>Ain't no other man but you<p>

You are there when I'm a mess  
>Talk me down from every ledge<br>Give me strength, boy you're the best  
>You're the only one who's ever passed every test<p>

Ain't no other man can stand up next to you  
>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<br>You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon  
>You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass<p>

Ain't no other man, it's true  
>Ain't no other man but you<br>And now I'm telling you  
>Said ain't no other man but you!<p>

Ain't no other man can stand up next to you  
>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<br>You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon  
>You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass<p>

Ain't no other man, it's true  
>Ain't no other man but you<p>

Everyone cheered for her and she smiled and waved, Johnny and his men stood up and clapped, a cigar hanging loosely from his lips.

5 songs later Edward still hadn't showed and it was closing time. Everyone started to leave and when Bella looked over to Johnny he had a big smirk on his face which put Bella on edge. She didn't know what happened to Edward but she had a feeling she would find out soon.

Chapter End Notes:

**Baloney- nonsense**

**atta girl – well done**

**Roundheel – prostitute**

**Cash – a kiss**

**Doll – an attractive female**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Diamond Man**

Bella was furious; Edward had robbed a volt last night stealing three of the largest diamonds and didn't bother to come to her. Men!

Edward poured the champagne to Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, who was getting better, Zac, Eleazer, Liam, Maggie and a few other friends.

Even though Edward did it all by himself when they heard the news they all went round to his place

"Let's see"

Edward smirked and finished the champagne before reaching under him and pulling out a safe he opened it and they gasped, there in blue sating sheets to protect them were the diamonds he stole

"I so want them" Maggie sighed

"Em"

"Yes boss"

"Get Freddy the riddle"

Freddy the riddle was a well known faker; he could duplicate anything including diamonds.

"So I figure, I return the fake diamonds to the police say I don't want anything, even though they'll give me the cash, and we'll get a heavy sugar"

Maranzano threw the paper on the ground, news was already spreading and Edward Cullen was once again top dog. Johnny sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. He had to get that top dog status. He had to put up his game but he couldn't think of anything which could top this.

"Sorry baby girl" Michel set his hat down at the side and looked sympathetically at Bella

"You've read it" she sighed

"Everyone's read it"

"I feel like a dumb dora" she sighed deeply again before smiling at him "I need a belt"

Michel winked and walked to the bar "Coming right up" he ordered jack Daniels for the both of them. He set the drinks opposite them and said "ready to get bent?"

She laughed "Absolutely"

It was only 2:00 in the afternoon and she was ready to get drunk

Edward walked down the street at 7:00pm Bella would be singing shortly at her club and he wasn't sure if he should go. He heard a laugh from inside the bar which sounded like the canary. He frowned and walked in, at the far table in the right hand direction he saw Bella talking with the male canary. His hands wrapped into fists and stormed up to them. Bella giggled when she saw him

"Eddie" she stood up and nearly fell, Edward managed to catch her on time, her eyes were glassy and she had a dopy smile on her face

"You are sooooooooo pwetty" she burst out laughing and she hung loosely from him

Michel was passed out over the table, he was half tempted to leave him there but he knew that would upset his girl.

"Bartender, get this man a taxi home"

The bartender nodded before calling a cab, he kicked Michel so he moved but wasn't awake

"Where do you live?"

He mumbled it and told it to the bartender to tell the cab; Edward put dollerbills on the table next to him and picked Bella up bridal style out of the bar. His car wasn't that far away, he only went to visit Freddy and the deal was done.

"I'm cold" she complaining making herself crawl deeper against Edward, he wasn't complaining. He saw his car and slowed down not wanting to separate from her just yet

"Eddie"

"Don't call me that Bella" he snapped and the moment was gone, he rushed to his car, opened it without dropping Bella and set her in the back seat. He looked at his watch and saw she had one hour to get dressed before the show, she was singing to herself and he shook his head, he doubted she would be singing tonight. He closed her side of the door and rushed to the driver's seat.

He switched the radio on and raced to her apartment.

When they arrived, Bella was still singing to herself, he switched the car off and picked her up off the back seat.

He asked one of her neighbours to help open her door; it was an elderly lady probably in her 70s. He thanked her and she walked down the hall, he placed her on her bed and he felt something wet against his neck he pulled back and looked at Bella

"Did you just lick me?"

She giggled and nodded

"You taste like Candy"

She kissed him again but with more passion, he moaned when she moved her hand down to his erection, he bucked against her hand unintentionally

"Fuck me Edward" she breathed harshly against his ear and nipped it, he swallowed and pulled back making her remove her hand from his pants

"You're Blotto"

She pouted at him making him roll his eyes and she pulled him onto the bed next to her, she rolled over and looked at him, her eyes were dropping and he stroked her cheek

"Edward?"

"Yes doll?" he kissed her pouty lips, they were now only inches away from each other

"Johnny came to see me after you left last night"

Edward's hands tightened on her hips

"He said if I didn't agree to his agreement more people would get hurt" Bella yawned and then continued "when I asked him what he meant by more people he said to ask you"

Edward eyes widened in horror then it occurred to him

The attack on Alice, his auntie…and Rosalie

Maranzano thrusted into the woman one last time before he collapsed beside her

"How are things going?"

He looked to the woman and smirked

"She'll marry me eventually"

The woman smirked next to him and she went to curl up to him but he pushed her away

"Bella is the only one to curl up to me when I have her"

The woman rolled her eyes and then smirked

"But until then" she straddled him and he entered her harshly causing her to toss her head back in pleasure.

Bella woke up and heard the rattle of cutlery in the kitchen, her head was banging and she felt disgusting. She practically crawled her way into the shower to freshen up.

Bella put the curlers in her wet hair and put on her pink silk housecoat. She walked down to the kitchen and saw Edward had made her breakfast.

"You are a sight to behold" he kissed her deeply; their tongues battle but Edward won obviously. They pulled back and Bella smiled

"Thanks"

"I've got work to do"

That struck a memory for Bella

"Did you really steal those diamonds?"

He stopped short at the door when he put his jacket on

"Yes" with that he left her apartment

Johnny walked down the street and saw the newspaper which he read before, he snarled and stepped into his car.

Bella slipped her Blue sparkly dress on and wore her brown curly hair down.

"Good luck Bella" Mike smiled at her and she nodded

"Good evening everyone"

They roared as soon she was on the stage, she saw Michel in the crowd along with her mother, he smiled guilty and she rolled her eyes, she saw Edward with Emmett and Jasper and she smiled.

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
>Candyman, candyman<br>Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
>Sweet sugar candyman<em>

Bella smiled and started to sing

_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
>He really got me working up an appetite<br>He had tattoos up and down his arm  
>There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm<em>

He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop  
>He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman<br>A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ooh, yeah

Edward shook his head and chuckled

"You taste like Candy"

The song was about him

He took me to the Spider Club on Hollywood and Vine  
>We drank champagne and we danced all night<br>We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
>The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline<p>

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
>He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman<br>A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
>He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman<br>A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ohh yeah

Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
>When he kissed my mouth it really hit the spot<br>He had lips like sugarcane  
>Good things come for boys who wait<p>

"Get hot, Get hot" someone shouted, Edward clenched his hands in fists

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
>Candyman, candyman<br>Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
>Candyman, candyman<br>Sweet sugar candyman

He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop  
>Sweet sugar candyman<br>He's a one stop, got me hot, making my ugh pop  
>Sweet sugar candyman<br>He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
>Sweet sugar<p>

He's got those lips like sugarcane  
>Good things come for boys who wait<p>

He's a one stop shop with a real big ugh  
>He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman<br>A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
>A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman<br>A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman  
>Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman<p>

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
>Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine<br>Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
>Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine<p>

Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
>Jane lost her grip and down she fell<br>Squared herself away as she let out a yell  
>Squared herself away and let out a yell<p>

Bella finished her performance and everyone stood up and tossed flowers onto the stage he saw the men panting and Edwards had enough he raced up to the stage.

Bella saw Edward come to the stage and was confused, his face shown clear determination

He grabbed her face and brought it to his, his tongue invaded her mouth and she moaned. She pushed him back however and he saw the lust in her eyes

"Come on lollygagger, my dressing room"

"I only lollygagger with you doll" with one last kiss they went of the stage and rushed to her dressing room.

Chapter End Notes:

**Dumb Dora - an absolute idiot**

**Belt - a drink of liquor**

**Bent – drunk **

**Blotto - drunk, especially to an extreme  
>heavy sugar - a lot of money<strong>

**Get Hot! Get Hot!: encouragement for a hot dancer doing his or her thing**

**lollygagger: a young man who enjoys making out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Diamond Man**

Edward and Bella rushed into the dressing room but Edward stopped when Bella closed the door.

"What's wrong" she went to kiss him but he pulled back his eyes were glazed over remembering the words which were spoken between the two the other night

_"When I asked him what he meant by more people he said to ask you"_

_The attack on Alice, his auntie…and Rosalie _

He looked down at Bella; he could imagine her crying face, the bruises on her face instead of Rosalie's. Edward thought back to what his father had told him

_"When someone hurts you or your friends, it's a sign of war, and you've got to be as dirty as they are"_

Edward sighed "Sorry doll, I've gotta scram"

"What?" Bella looked at Edward and saw he was frowning "What's wrong?"

He shook his head "Nothing, but I've got some business to settle"

She crossed her arms and glared at him "More diamonds?"

"No, something bloody"

She looked at him with questions in her eyes, he couldn't tell her what Maranzano had did, he knew she would blame herself and go rushing to him knowing what he would do, but she couldn't know, not now or ever. Emmett was right all along.

_"DO YOU KNOW WHY JOHNNY FUCKING MARANZANO IS FEARED!" _

_"Because he deals with people who piss him off, he deals with people who mess up what's his"_

Maranzano considered Bella as his, well he had another things coming, he was going to bring down Maranzano, one day at a time. But he had to get someone he trusted to look after Bella, as soon as the first sign of blood shed on the Chicago grounds Johnny would know it was Edward and he will go after Bella personally.

Bring on the war baby

When Edward left Bella was left flustered. She opened the door and saw a man, wearing a brown hat and a smart suit

"Bella?" his smile grew wider

"Yes"

He took an intake of breath and then spoke again "I'd just like to say I think you're the cats meow" Bella chuckled and he carried on "I work for the Chicago times and we'd love to do an article on you"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Ok then"

"Thanks" his smile beamed at her "Tomorrow, 10:00? Will a photo shoot be ok?"

"Of course"

Edward managed to get Emmett, Jasper, Elezer, Samuel, Benjamin, James, Laurent and the only female killer in their group Victoria. Everyone started to walk out to their cars outside. Edward grabbed Jasper and Emmett's arm when everyone went outside

"Before we go I want you two especially to know why I'm doing this" they nodded "The other night Johnny went to see Bella and said if she didn't agree to his terms _more _people would get hurt, when she asked what did he mean by more he replied to talk to me about it"

"Are you saying…" Jasper trailed off

"The attack on my Rose" Emmett's hands clenched and unclenched

Edward nodded "You were right Em, about me losing my hard-boiled image, we're going to show everyone not to mess with us"

They nodded and he could tell they were now geared up then before

"Ready" they nodded and they got in Edward's car and drove to one of Maranzano's business

Bella entered her apartment with a tired sigh; she looked and saw Michel was leaning on the counter with a scotch

"How are you baby girl?"

She smiled weakly, he swayed over to her and she laughed shutting the door behind her "Your drunk"

"You're sexy"

She laughed again, Michel was always like this when he got tipsy

He looked her over and then placed the glass on the side and grabbed her hips gently before swaying

"You've got a great chassis"

She rolled her eyes again "Thanks"

He leaned down and kissed her lips

Edward walked into the bank; this was well known to be Johnny's this was where the illegal money came into and from.

"Spread out" Edward grabbed Emmett's arm and he looked at his boss "don't take any wooden nickels" Emmett nodded and walked away. Even though Alice was hurt also and Edward had to look after Jasper also, Emmett was already a hot head god knows what he's capable of. Edward walked up to the cash register with a smile

"How can I…"

He didn't get a chance to finish because Edward shot him in the head, let the blood roll.

Bella pushed him back and wiped her mouth

"What the hell Michel?"

He rolled his eyes and still held her hips tight "Don't be a flat tire Bells"

He pushed her on the couch

Screams of the bent employers bounced from the walls, Edward wanted blood and he was getting a hell of a lot for it.

"Boss" James shouted from the room above them "Come here" Edward climbed up the ladder and was gob smacked, Emmett, Jasper and the rest of his crew were behind him

"Look at this" he handled it in his hands "giggle water, Indian pop, dope"

We smirked at each other "Let the money making begin"

Michel lay on the couch while Bella glared over him, after he pushed Bella on the couch she kicked him where it hurts and pushed him down

"Lay off Michel"

"Sorry" he slurred "I didn't…"

He was asleep within minutes

Johnny walked into his apartment to see he had a visitor; she wore a see through nightie which got him hard in an instant

"Come here" he jumped on her and ripped the dress off her.

Edward brought the merchandise back to his warehouse, if Maranzano wanted to get back at Edward no doubt he'd get the pigs to check out his joint. .

By the time they had finished it was morning, James and Victoria headed to their joint to…well you know, Emmett and Jasper went back to their partners and the rest just went on with their business. Edward drove passed a flower stand, he thought he needed to make up with his doll, so he pulled up and picked up blue and white roses for his girl with yellow sunflowers. She picked up some chocolate and went to her apartment.

He knocked on the door and was greeted by Bella dressed in a pale pink dress, nothing sparkled on the dress yet it fit her perfectly, hugging her waist and she had tied up her hair.

"You look beautiful" he indicated to the flowers "I'm really sorry doll, but after your singing tonight I'm taking you out, no mess, no worries just good old fashioned fun and romantic"

She smiled and took his hat off before placing it on her own head, she kissed his cheek feeling he hadn't shaved yet and smiling

"No problem, come in" Edward saw Michel lying asleep on the couch She placed the flowers in a vase

"Does he live here now or something?"

"Don't get in a lather" she brought him closer and kissed him on the lips, he trailed his tongue over her bottom lip and she immediately opened up for him, she sat on the stool and he stood in between her legs

"Let's pick up where I rudely stopped" Edward whispered on her lips, he made his way down and lightly bit her neck, the irritation from his unshaven face made her shiver. They heard a groan from the couch and Edward nearly pulled out his gun and shot the fucker.

Michel looked to Bella guiltily

"I'm sorry about last night baby girl"

Edward looked to Bella clearly confused by what he meant. Bella excused herself and Edward looked to Michel

"What happened last night canary boy"

Michel rolled his eyes "It was the giggle water, I made a pass at Bells"

So quick Michel couldn't blink Edward was hovering Michel and punching his face

"You get out of her life now" Edward spat, he felt his anger rising, how dare he kiss his girl

"Level with me can you blame me?" Michel reasoned

"Level with you?" Edward dragged him up and then threw him to the opposite side of the room

"Relax, she ice mitt me"

"Dead right she did"

"What the hell is going on?" Bella came down with curlers in her hair and her housecoat

"Nothing doll, Michel was just leaving" Edward glared at Michel which would result in first degree murder. Michel stood up

"Not yet, I've got a show to do tonight and then I'm leaving" Michel looked to Bella "You know I don't feel that way for you baby girl, I was like that with Veronica remember? And me and her were friends"

Bella nodded and smiled "I know Michel, just don't do it again"

Johnny was sat on his desk

"So let me get this straight" he held a gun in his hands making the people around him be on edge "Cullen managed to get my merchandise, kill me workers, get my dough and" he spread his arms out "no-one knew about this"

No-one talked, they just stood and listened

"WELL?" he shouted "Do you have any fucking idea what this means?" silence "It means not only is Cullen on top he has now made a fool out of us"

Maranzano rubbed his chin "Here's what we're going to do"

Edward drove them to the club; he parked up and ran to Bella's side to get her door

"Thank you" she held his hand and they walked in.

"Make yourself comfortable" she whispered to him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek she rushed to the stage, giving her coat to Mike who quickly went to get Edward usual drink, and Bella started to sing in her blue flapper dress with white at the end, her lips were ruby red and her eye make-up was light. Edward sat at the back table and was joined by a man with a camera he smiled up at Bella and Edward frowned, his attention to the man was quickly resented as Bella started to sing

_Underneath the city lights  
>There is a world few know about<br>Where rules dont apply, no  
>And you cant keep a good girl down<em>

_She going through the club looking for a good time  
>Gonna make that<br>Shake that  
>Money on the dime<br>Dont need a sugga daddy  
>Shell be working it just fine<br>Up on the table  
>Shell be dancing all night (hee-eey)<em>

She winked at Edward way and that caught the gentlemen sitting opposite him

_Babydoll just come alive  
>Under the spotlight<br>All the girls wanna fall in line_

_We say  
>He-eh-eh-hey<br>Here come the ladies bout to give a little show  
>He-eh-eh-hey<br>Here comes the boozie gonna show a little more_

_Hit it up, get it up  
>Wont let you rest<br>Hit it up, get it up  
>This is not a test<br>Hit it up, get it up  
>Gotta give me your best<br>So get your ass up  
>Show me how you burlesque<em>

"Hi, Riley Biers"

"Chicago Times I know, you did the article on the Diamond Man"

"Yes, well I'm doing a photoshoot with Miss Bella tomorrow, she's just…wow"

_Hit it up, get it up  
>Wont let you rest<br>Hit it up, get it up  
>This is not a test<br>Hit it up, get it up  
>Gotta give me your best<br>So get your ass up  
>Show me how you burlesque<em>

_A little bit of naughty is a little bit nice  
>Shes a whole lot of glam, take sugar, take spice<br>Shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut  
>Give a little work, what<br>Up on the table  
>Well be dancing all night (hee-eey)<em>

"How old are you?" Edward asked indicated for the waiter to come over to him and get Riley a drink

"24, I didn't catch your name" Riley stuck his hand out

"Edward Cullen"

Riley's eyes widened

Everybody just come to life  
>Under the spotlight<br>All the boys wanna fall behind

We say  
>He-eh-eh-hey<br>Here come the ladies bout to give a little show  
>He-eh-eh-hey<br>Here comes the boozie gonna show a little more

Hit it up, get it up  
>Wont let you rest<br>Hit it up, get it up  
>This is not a test<br>Hit it up, get it up  
>Gotta give me your best<br>So get your ass up  
>Show me how you burlesque<p>

Hit it up, get it up  
>Wont let you rest<br>Hit it up, get it up  
>This is not a test<br>Hit it up, get it up  
>Gotta give me your best<br>So get your ass up  
>Show me how you burlesque<p>

"Is Miss Swan your moll?"

Edward smiled "Sure is, my doll looks gorgeous tonight as she always does"

Riley nodded in agreement Edward didn't know how to take that, was he attracted to Bella in a sexual way, but who was Edward kidding all men were attracted to his girl.

_Ok girls, lets show how its done  
>It aint over till we say<br>And weve only just began_

_Lemme hear you say  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<br>Say yeaah, yeah yeah yeah  
>Say yeah yeah yeaah<br>Say yeaah yeah yeah_

"I was wondering Mr. Cullen if we can do an article on you also, people admire you but I have to ask you something"

Edward smiled

"Why don't we leave that for the interview" Edward clicked his glass with Riley and Riley's eyes went wide

"You'll do the interview?"

"Yes"

_Hit it up, get it up  
>Wont let you rest<br>Hit it up, get it up  
>This is not a test<br>Hit it up, get it up  
>Gotta give me your best<br>So get your ass up  
>Show me how you burlesque<em>

_Hit it up, get it up  
>Wont let you rest<br>Hit it up, get it up  
>This is not a test<br>Hit it up, get it up  
>Gotta give me your best<br>So get your ass up  
>Show me how you burlesque<em>

"Thank you" Bella had finished her song and bowed, everyone cheered and whistled, Riley took a few shots of her and then finished his drink, reaching into his pocket to get the money but Edward stopped him

"Leave that Riley, I'll pay"

Riley smiled and gave Edward his card to call him, Riley would get a big pay check for this, no other paper had been able to get an interview with two of the most talked about people in Chicago.

Edward's hands tightened as he saw Michel come on stage, Bella walked off and went to sit on Edward's lap which surprised him, she usually walked into her backstage dressing room, he smiled and kissed her neck, she leaned her head on his shoulder

"You were brilliant tonight Bella" she pulled back and pecked him on the lips

"Thanks, can we start on that no problem date"

He smirked "Sure"

Michel started to speak "This one is called Sway"

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
>Dance with me, make me sway<br>Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
>Hold me close, sway me more<em>

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
>Bend with me, sway with ease<br>When we dance you have a way with me  
>Stay with me, sway with me<em>

Bella grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him to the dance floor

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
>Dear, but my eyes will see only you<br>Only you have the magic technique  
>When we sway I go weak<em>

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
>Long before it begins<br>Make me thrill as only you know how  
>Sway me smooth, sway me now<em>

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
>Dear, but my eyes will see only you<br>Only you have the magic technique  
>When we sway I go weak<em> 

Edward twirled her around and other people started to get involved with the song and started to dance

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
>Long before it begins<br>Make me thrill as only you know how  
>Sway me smooth, sway me now<em>

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
>Dance with me, make me sway<br>Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
>Hold me close, sway me more<em>

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
>Bend with me, sway with ease<br>When we dance you have a way with me  
>Stay with me, sway with me<em> 

He dipped her and kissed her throat "Your such a flour-flusher"

_When marimbas start to play  
>Hold me close, make me sway<br>Like an ocean hugs the shore  
>Hold me close, sway me more<em>

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
>Bend with me, sway with ease<br>When we dance you have a way with me  
>Stay with me, sway with me<em>

Everyone cheered and Bella and Edward looked into each others eyes

"Ready"

She nodded eagerly

Michel was holding the club tonight when Bella and Edward left. It was 10:00 at night and everyone had left, it was just Michel now drinking his scotch, but his head was smacked down harshly onto the table and then pulled back to see 6 men and Maranzano looking at him

"Where's Bella?" Johnny snarled.

Chapter End Notes:

**Cats meow – great**

**Chassis – female body**

**don't take any wooden nickels: don't do anything stupid**  
><strong>flat tire: a bore<strong>

**floorflusher: an insatiable dancer  
>get in a lather: get worked up, angry<strong>  
><strong>giggle water: booze<strong>  
><strong>hard-boiled: a tough person<strong>

**icy mitt: rejection**

**Indian hop: marijuana**

**dope: drugs, esp. cocaine or opium.**  
><strong>lay off: cut the crap<strong>

**level with me: be honest**


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry i didn't upate last week i didn't have time to finish this chapter :) more next week

**Chapter 12**

**Diamond Man**

Edward slid his tongue into Bella's mouth. She grabbed a fist full of his hair and brought him closer to her.

They were in a park surrounded by moonlight, the odd courting couple were around but no-one near them. The grass was dry so they didn't worry about getting wet…or wetter in Bella's case.

He rubbed her cheek with his thumb as they both battled for dominance, he moved his hand down to caress her breast through her dress, her back arched towards him making him apply more pressure.

He moved his hands further, his hand went to her knee and started to make her knee come upwards so her leg was wrapped around his waist, she moaned and pulled back, Edward moved his licks and kisses down to her neck. Bella's head was tilted back so far her head hit the grass, she bucked and rubbed herself against him causing more friction between them.

"Doll" he moaned, he brought his hand up and started to massage her breast

"Edward" she gasped she arched towards him making him have a firmer pressure to her breast. But she opened her eyes and looked at the stars and she had to stop this before it got out of hand.

"Edward, stop" he pulled back and looked at her with pouty, puffy lips.

"What's wrong?" his eyebrows were furrowed together, Bella panted beneath him and wanted to slap herself for stopping this man devouring her like chocolate cake and ice cream.

"I'm not…ready…for that"

He smiled "Bella, I wouldn't take your virginity in a park"

She rolled her eyes at him and he pecked her lips once before leaning on his elbow and looking at her better,

"You're an angel Bella" he winked before standing up "You wana go to another singing joint?"

She nodded eagerly

20 minutes later Edward and Bella arrived at mama's a joint which had been going for years, it was on the outskirts of town so she barley saw anyone she knew. She did however see a few faces from the club of her own who whistled at her, Edward kept a protective arm around his girl, the bouncer nodded at him before letting them in through the crowds who were dying to get in.

"This way sir" Edward and Bella were led to a table in the middle of the room, they ordered martinis and Bella looked around, Edward had never seen her smile so bright

"It's beautiful" she whispered

"Mama's good at decorating things"

"Mama? Wait as in Mama Morton?"

He chuckled and nodded

"I paid of her debts so she could run this place, she's been eternally grateful"

The lights went to a sensually red and gold and all focus was on the stage as the seats were been sat on and everyone had their drinks, Bella sipped her martini and Edward brought her chair towards him so he could wrap his arm around her, he lit his cigar and set his hat on the table

_And now, Ladies and Gentlemen,  
>The keeper of the keys,<br>The countess of the clink  
>The mistress of murderers row,<br>Matron Mama Morton!_

She wore a brilliant golden dress which hugged her body perfectly, the feathers in her hand held a certain seductive burlesque effect.

_Ask any of the chickies in my pen  
>They'll tell you I'm the biggest mother hen.<br>I love them all and all of them love me  
>Because the system works,<br>The system called reciprocity._

She snapped the feather out into a fan and strutted her stuff on the stage

_Got a little motto,  
>Always sees me through:<br>"When you're good to Mama, Mama's good to you."_

She swayed her hips and the crowd went wild, Edward looked at Bella and saw she was watching eagerly, Edward had no idea Bella would love watching other performers.

_There's a lot of favours I'm prepared to do,  
>You do one for Mama, she'll do one for you.<em>

She winked at one of the men above her before turning her attention to the crowd

_They say that life is tit for tat,  
>And that's the way I live.<br>So I deserve a lot of tat  
>For what I've got to give.<em>

She noticed Edward and smirked, she walked up to them

_Don't you know that this hand  
>Washes that one too.<br>When you're good to Mama, Mama's good to you_

She took some of Edward's drink and made her way back on the stage. Edward rolled his eyes and Bella pecked his cheek, he smiled at her

Mama started to take a very long green silk fabric out from between her breast

_If you want my gravy  
>Pepper my Ragu<br>Spice it up for mama  
>She'll get hot for you<em>

The crowd went wild again

_When they pass that basket  
>Folks contribute too,<br>You put in for Mama,  
>She'll put out for you<br>The folks at top the ladder  
>Are the ones the world adores<br>So boost me up my ladder, kid  
>And I'll boost you up yours<br>Lets all stroke together  
>Like the princeton crew<br>When your stroking Mama, Mama's stroking you_

Bella was in total awe of Mama she knew how to work a crowd and to get them all worked up, she watched eagerly as everyone held their eyes on her

_So what's the one conclusion  
>I could bring this number to -<br>When you're good to Mama, Mamas good to you_

The lights around her went blue and the crowd stood up in thunderous applause.

"Come on, backstage, so you can meet her"

Bella followed eagerly and held Edward's hand. They pushed through the crowds and were met with the back door which led backstage. They walked down the corridor and stopped at the door, Edward knocked twice

"Come in" a muffled voice shouted, Edward opened the door and when Mama saw him she smiled

"Well, well" she put one hand on her hip and smirked, Edward closed the door "Edward Cullen, didn't expect to see you here" she looked to Bella "Isabella Swan, the canary who's stolen Cullen's heart" Bella blushed and Mama laughed "You've picked good here Edward, what can I do for you"

"I just wanted to let Bella have a good time"

Edward dragged Bella to the dance floor she swished her hips

"You're a floorflusher" he whispered in her ear, she giggled and whispered

"And you're a heeler"

He looked back shocked before smirking, he lifted her up and dipped her twice before twirling her around and bring her leg up to his hip once they were looking at each other

"Now what do you think"

She sighed with a smile "Floorflusher"

He smiled approvingly before giving her a peck on the lips

Edward drove her home and they stopped just outside the building

"Thanks for tonight Edward, will you stay with me tonight"

Edward nodded with a smile.

In the middle of the night Edward woke up, he opened his eyes and felt a small, warm body in font of him; Edward had his arms wrapped around Bella so her back was to him. He kissed her shoulder before walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water, he drank it down greedily. He set the cup down and walked back to Bella's bedroom. He opened and the door and stopped short

Bella…awake…naked

She looked at him lustful eyes, Edward swallowed harshly

"Bella, what…"

"I've changed my mind" she parted her legs ever so slowly and he changed his hands into fists

"Bella" Edward unintentionally began to walk forward until he was on the bed himself, he hovered over her, hands beside her head and he looked deep into her brown pools. He leaned down slowly and kissed her breast she closed her eyes and entwined her hands with his. She bowed her back towards him as he slowly began to lick and kiss his way down her silk body. Just as he was about to kiss the forbidden area he was jolted awake

"Edward?"

He looked beside him to see Bella looking at him in concern

"I'm fine doll" he kissed her lips before lying them back down and going to sleep…well Bella went to sleep while Edward was having a …hard case

Johnny washed the blood of his hands and looked in the mirror

"Let me guess, you attacked the boy"

The woman crossed her arms and looked at him disapprovingly

"What it has to do with you I don't know" he snarled, she walked up to him and grabbed his face

"It matters because this girl has shit loads of money"

He shrugged her off "Bella doesn't know about her old man's will"

"But she will" the woman snapped "Hurry up Maranzano"

He pushed her against the wall and she smirked

"It's about time"

Bella walked happily down the pavement as she thought about her night with Edward, he was perfect. Gah Bella was a girl in love. She was on her way to do the interview she had promised Riley, he was stood outside smoking a ciggie when he welcomed her. They decided to do the interview in his office and then move onto the studio to do the photoshoot.

1 hour later Bella opened up her club and stopped short, everything was ruined, the table and chairs were broken the curtains had been ripped and her bar had been emptied, she raced towards the cash register and saw nothing. Bella felt sick to her stomach. She gasped when she saw Michel on the floor bleeding, she crouched beside him and tapped his cheek

"Michel?" he opened one eye and smiled

"You should see the other guy"

"Michel this isn't funny look"

He was helped up by Bella and he gasped

"Fuckers" he spat

"Who did this?"

"Maranzano"

That bastard.

Edward walked into his apartment and saw a grinning Emmett and Jasper

"Well look what we have here, a freshly fucked Eddie"

He rolled his eyes

"What, no call Edward, we were worried" Jasper gave him the puppy eyes

"Fuck off" Edward laughed

Edward heard his phone went off and he answered it

"Hello?"

"Edward it's Bella" she was sobbing

"Bella what's wrong"

Emmett and Jasper stopped making jokes and paid attention

"My joint's be trashed, they've took everything, everything my father had is ruined"

"Who did it doll do you know?"

"Yes, they beat Michel up badly, it was Maranzano"

"I'll be right there"

2 weeks later

The club was getting there, Edward was helping Bella get everything back to the way it was, even Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and even his auntie helped.

"Hey look"

Emmett came in with the paper

* * *

><p>Isabella Swan is the most well known Canary in Chicago, she speaks to the Chicago Times. read the exculisive interview with her and Riley Biers below<p>

**So Bella how old were you when you started to sing?**

About 5, my father Charlie always inspired me

**Our Condolences to the passin og your father, so i hear your someone's moll now?**

Yes that's true

**Do you mind telling us who it is?**

Not at all, it's Edward Cullen

**Are you a Live wire?**

I have my moments

**Ah Edward Cullen, we have a interview with the man himself very soon also, is it to our understanding thst Mr Cullen ownes a Jewllery store?**

It is yes

**Many people refer to you as a bearcat isabella is that true?**

I'm not sure about that *Isabella chuckles*

**Do you see yourself getting handcuffed by Edward?**

We'll see, it's early days

* * *

><p>"So you two are dating, wouldn't have guessed" Emmett rolled his eyes<p>

"Sure is, my girl"

"My boy" they kissed hearing the sound of their friends gagging

Chapter End Notes:

**Floorflusher -An insatiable Dancer  
><strong>

**Heeler - A poor Dancer**

**Handcuffed - Engaged**

**Floorflusher - an insatiable dancer**

**Bearcat - a hot fiery woman**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Diamond Man**

They rushed into the apartment hands clawing off each others clothes. Rosalie pushed Emmett down on the bed and straddled him, he bit her neck and she moaned. He pushed her down onto the bed and started to massage her breast, it had been weeks since they had been like this, felt like this.

They were both naked and Emmett pushed her legs up around his neck but when Emmett looked at her, her eyes were filled with fear, she pushed him away and began to shake

Get off, get off, get off she whimpered over and over again

* * *

><p>Bella woke up feeling warm and happy, she felt Edward prepping kisses on her exposed shoulder<p>

"Morning" he said, she turned round and wrapped her arms around his neck

"Morning" he tickled her stomach while kissing her face

"Stop" she chuckled "your such a cuddler"

He kissed her lips before getting out of the bed and putting his pants on, he slept in his boxes while he was at his girls. His girl, he loved the sound of that he went into her kitchen and started to make her breakfast

"If your fine ass is out of that bed your in trouble" he called he heard her laugh

"I won't get out then"

He smiled and sighed life didn't get better than this.

There was a knock at the door Edward looked at the clock to see it was 2:00 in the afternoon. He smirked but opened the door

"Um…is Miss Swan here?"

"Depends" he leaned on the door "Who's asking?"

"My name is Jenks I'm Mr. Swan's solicitor it's regarding his will, I've found something which might be of interest to Miss. Swan"

Edward frowned but invited the man in

* * *

><p>"Just hang on here, I'll go get her"<p>

Johnny walked into the apartment and looked around

"Nice place, the old man treating you well"

"Shut it Johnny boy" She smacked him playfully on the arm and he grabbed hers and brought her close

"Any news?" he leaned down for a kiss but she pulled back and pushed him away

"No, you need to be patient"

"Patients isn't my virtue and you full well know as I took yours"

She frowned and poured herself a scotch

"Why are you after her Johnny? leave the girl alone"

He whizzed her around and he glared

"I need her, she belongs to me"

"Your behaving like a fool, when Cullen gets his hands on you, you are dead, when are you going to realize your not meant to be a don, you and I both know Charlie wasn't her father and we also know who is, hell maybe that whore of a so called mother isn't Bella's mother, you need to leave her alone because if her father who we think he is, finds out what your doing Cullen will be the last of your troubles"

"He doesn't scare me" Johnny tried to pass of but she saw the look of fear in his eyes

"He's old school Johnny he'll accept Cullen because he has honour and respect, he won't respect you because of what you do"

"I kill people so does Cullen, I rob so dies Cullen we're not that different"

"No, but He respects Bella and he's in Bella's favour" she snapped before drinking her scotch "Face it Johnny your never going to get her"

He grabbed her neck "Be careful what you say _sister_" he spat

* * *

><p>"Now Miss. Swan your father left you a considerable amount of money when he died"<p>

"Charlie didn't have money, well he did but it was all in the business" she held Edward's hand who was kissing her forehead occasionally to ease her

"Not quite, after the disappearance of your mother Mr. Swan set up a private bank which wasn't to be used until he passed and belonged to you"

"So…how much did he save?"

Jenks coughed and read

"£1000.0000"

That was the last thing Bella heard before she passed out.

* * *

><p>Emmett was currently sitting on the bed with his head in his hands<p>

"Shit!" he looked down at the woman beside him and cursed again

He bolted up and got dressed before slamming the door and finding Edward

* * *

><p>Bella came round and found Jenks gone and Edward sitting next to her with a glass of water<p>

"Thanks" she drank greedily

"You ok?"

She shook her head "No"

Edward kissed her forehead and she frowned when she saw he was fully dressed

"I'm going to leave you alone for a while so you can clear your head, I'm doing this interview with that lad Riley, see you later doll" he kissed her passionately on the lips before walking out of the apartment

He felt himself being pulled back though by Bella. He saw her smiling up a him as she bent his head down and kissed her again, he smirked and picked her up and placed her on the table beside the apartment door where Bella kept her post.

"Your killing me" he moaned, she giggled and set herself down before dragging him back to her bedroom, she got as far as he door before he pulled back with a chuckle

"I'll be straight back doll, I promise"

She smiled brightly at him and Edward stroked her cheek he kissed her lips sweetly. Something was different , Edward could feel it and he hoped Bella could feel it. He looked at her with a smile

"See you later Bella"

"Don't be too late"

"Yes dear"

With a quick peck on the lips Edward made his way back out of her apartment and down the street to have the interview with Riley.

Once Edward left Bella screeched like a little girl with a smile, she was so happy immensely so. Something was different today she felt it in her bones. She rushed to her closet and got ready for tonight.

* * *

><p>When Johnny left she finished her drink and headed off to bed, it was now 9:00 in the morning and she began to think about what she would do. Should she warn the canary? Warn her of what Johnny was capable of? Or should she just let him have his way as he always does.<p>

_Patients isn't my virtue and you full well know as I took yours_

She shuddered as she remembered that night; no she couldn't just leave the girl unprotected. She needed to warn Bella and if by any means Johnny separates the two she needed to make a phone call to someone who could deal with Johnny.

* * *

><p>Bella wore her yellow shimmer dress and walked onto the stage.<p>

**It's a cold and crazy world that's ragin' outside  
>Well baby me and all my girls are bringin' on the fire<br>Show a little leg, gotta shimmy your chest  
>It's a life, it's a style, it's a need, it's Burlesque<strong>

E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex  
>Ladies no regrets<br>E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex  
>Ladies no regrets<p>

She saw Edward in the crowd and he winked at her, she bit her lip and blushed

**Been holding down for quite some time and finally the moment's right  
>I love to make the people stare<br>They know I got that certain savoir-faire**

Fasten up  
>Can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch?<br>Step into the fantasy  
>You'll never want to leave, baby let's give it to you…Why?<p>

She swayed her hips and saw Johnny walk in, she tilted her head up to the door to Edward and he frowned when he looked and saw Maranzano. Edward was joined by Emmett and Jasper who had to go to the john. Emmett and Jasper hadn't seen Maranzano yet, Edward was feeling itchy, if Emmett saw them they were dead.

**It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque  
>It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque<br>All ladies come put your grown up, boys throw it up if you want it  
>Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque.<strong>

**I tease 'em 'til they're on the edge  
>They screamin' more for more and more they beg<br>I know it's me they come to see  
>My pleasure brings them to their knees<strong>

Johnny drank his scotch down and looked to Bella, he made his eyes linger on her legs and chest area, he shifted

**Fasten up  
>Can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch?<br>Step into the fantasy  
>You'll never want to leave, baby let's give it to you…Why?<strong>

**It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque  
>It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque<br>All ladies, confident, flaunt it  
>Boys throw it up if you want it<br>Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque.**

she winked and blew a kiss to Edward, while the crowd went wild for her singing

**It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque  
>It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque<br>All ladies come put your grown up, boys throw it up if you want it  
>Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque.<strong>

Everyone cheered for her and Edward walked onto the stage and gave her a kiss

"You were brilliant as usual doll"

Then they heard something which put the both on alert…a gun shot

The people who were in the club ran screaming out of the club.

Edward felt a pain

"Edward" he felt his lower back and when he came faced with his hand he saw blood

* * *

><p>Review and you'll get a sneak peak of what happens next :)<p>

Twilighterheart xxxx


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Diamond Man**

Bella dragged Edward to the backstage as she saw Johnny with a gun, he was out for blood.

Emmett and Jasper had joined them and were firing shots at Johnny and his men

"Edward"

"I'm fine doll" Edward replied wheezing "Fuckers" he grabbed his gun and stood up

"Edward" she gasped "You'll hurt yourself"

"Emmett, Jasper look after her"

She reached for him but Edward was no in full view his spread his arms wide

"Come on then Maranzano"

Bella saw his men back down

"Come on then Cullen, do your worst"

Edward glared "O I already have"

Johnny frowned

"You see, your nothing Johnny, as we speak my people are ruining your warehouses, moving your shipments, killing your men, and now your fucked"

Johnny smirked "You think that's all I got? What? You got the girl you got my business"

"Something like that, anything I've missed I'll take from you"

Johnny smirked "Bella? Come on canary come out"

"Bella stay where you are" Edward glared at Johnny never taking his eyes from him

"come out or I'll shoot Cullen in the head, I think I've already proven I'll shoot him, how's the back there, your loosing blood"

Bella saw blood drip from his back and onto the floor. She stood up and Emmett tried to stop her, she shook her head and got up, Jasper saw her shaky form and saw she was trying to hide it.

She stood next to Edward

"You look gorgeous canary"

She glared at him

" I bet I know something you don't know about Cullen here" he tilted his head to the side before continuing "Did you know your 'faithful lover here bedded a round heel the same night you rejected him? Hm? When your father died and I left your apartment, his men were watching you yadda yadda yadda, any more details you want to refresh your memory?"

She shook her head

"That's a lie"

"And again the morning after he stole the diamonds remember the ones from the bank? If you think I'm lying why don't you ask Edward?"

Bella looked to Edward and she only had to see the shame on his face to know it was true, she swallowed the vile in her throat and faced Maranzano

"That was before we were together Johnny, nice try but your 'trying to break us up' plan won't work"

Johnny's smug expression disappeared, he raised his gun but Edward was faster he shot Johnny's hand and Emmett and Jasper shot at his men

Bella pulled Edward back to the back stage and he crouched down in pain

"Fuckers" Bella saw they shot him in his shoulder. She heard sirens coming towards them she thanked god for that.

"Boss we gotta go" on of Johnny's men shouted

Bella saw Johnny and his men run out of her club and heard the tires of cars screeching on the ground. Jasper and Emmett were at his side in an instant

"The pigs will be coming too boss" Jasper got Edward's arm and wrapped it around his neck 2Em give me a hand, we've got to get him out"

"I'm not leaving my girl here"

"Just go and take care of him, if the cops find you here they'll blame you all"

Edward just looked at her and nodded "Come by my place tonight ok?"

She nodded and kissed his lips before his friends took him out the back way of the club, the front door slammed open and Bella saw one of her dad's old friends

"Mack?"

"Bella" he rushed up to her and checked her over, making sure she didn't have any shot wounds

"I'm ok" she waved him off "just got this bloody place fixed"

he chuckled "I'm sorry Bella, did you see ho did it"

"Not really he was wearing a hat still so were his men so I didn't see the faces, all I saw was that they were buff"

he nodded "Was anyone else around who was stuck in here? I heard Edward Cullen was here, I hear he's your boyfriend now"

"That's right, but he left early he said there was a problem with one of his shops"

"Ok Bella, do you need a ride home?"

Bella was about to answer but she was cut off by a scream

"O my poor baby"

her mother crushed her into a hug and Bella pushed her away

"What the hell?" Mack looked at Renee, confused as to why she was there

"O Isabella stop that, did you catch them Mack?"

"No" he said shortly, he turned his back to her and carried on walking, Bella smiled slightly, Mack never did like Renee

Edward was sitting in his apartment; their doctor was getting ready to take out the bullet which Maranzano had shot in his back

"Jasper get me the fucking bottle of jack Daniels"

He nodded and stripped his shirt off, Benjamin, their doctor, came back in and started to speak once Jasper had returned with the bottle, Edward began to drink it, not bothering with a glass

"This is going to hurt Edward, just keep drinking that vodka and think of something which will take your mind of it"

Edward nodded and lay on his stomach, Emmett was in the corner watching Edward furrowed his eyebrows, he was now noticing how Emmett looked, he looked like shit, but there was something else there, something else was wrong with Emmett. Emmett had already told Edward about Rosalie, how distant she still was with him he gave Emmett the advice o be patient and be there for her, but Emmett looked like he had something else on his mind now.

"FUCK!" Edward grabbed the bottle and drank until it was half empty. The pain made his eyes water and made him feel sick. He tried to think of anything which could stop this from hurting even thinking o his girl couldn't. With another three gulps Edward's head was feeling fuzzy

Bella managed to tidy her joint up, her eyelids felt heavy and she yawned. Today had been a rollercoaster what with Michel and Edward and her mother; couldn't she have a little time with Edward like they did the other night, with no worries? No she thought they couldn't, Edward was a mobster and from what she heard on the street he was now a don, but he had to have the blessing of the other dons first. Bella knew one or two of them in particular their names were Antonio and Vito Marino.

Vito was the oldest yet strongest while Antonio, his brother, was his right hand man and next to lead the mafia world.

Locking the clun up she got a ride back to her joint before getting into her bed still fully dressed.

Edward sat on the couch with his eyes closed, the doc had did a good job of getting rid of the bullets.

"Boss?"

Edward opened his eyes to see Emmett sitting opposite from him

"What wrong Em"

Emmett sighed and ran his hands through his short hair while he kept whispering 'shit'

"I fucked up Ed, real bad this time"

Edward leaned forward,, ignoring the pain in his back and shoulder where Maranzano had hit him.

"Last night, I was with rose right?" Edward nodded and waited for him to continue "Well I got up and left a little later because she kept on crying and I was so fucking frustrated, so I went down to Lenny's"

"Emmett"

Emmett looked at his boss square on the eye

"Tell me you didn't Em, tell me I'm thinking the wrong fucking thing" Edward begged if the next words which he thought would come out of Emmett's mouth was what he thought they were, there would be hell to pay

"I'm sorry Ed"

"Did you or didn't you Emmett" Edward stood up and looked down at Emmett

Emmett sighed and ran his hands over his face

"I fucked another girl at Lenny's"

"FUCK SAKE EMMETT!" Edward shouted he threw what was last of the scotch at the wall and started to pace

"I'm sorry Edward"

"DON'T, don't fucking sit there and call me my name"

"Sorry boss"

"Shit" Edward muttered "Why the fuck would you do it, I thought you loved Rosalie?"

"I do"

"Than why did you fuck a round heel when you were suppose to be at home looking after your wife who had just been raped and beaten by those fuck heads?"

Bella yawned as she began to wake up, she opened her eyes and felt someone next to her she almost panicked but she saw bronze hair.

She ran her hand through it and smiled as Edward's green eyes looked at her with a smile

"Did I wake you?"

She shook her head "When did you get here?"

"Just now" he kissed her neck and climbed on top of her, he lay his head on her chest, he heard her heart beat against his ear, smiling as he heard it start to race quicker

"How are you" she whispered

"Better now I'm here"

He looked at her "Everything is always better when I'm with you"

She smiled and kissed his lips "How's Jasper and Emmett?"

She felt his hands tighten on her waist she furrowed her eyebrows at him

"Emmett" he spat "Will be Emmett, Jasper's fine"

She nodded and didn't ask anymore

"Are you coming to the club tonight?"

"If you want me there doll"

She nodded and pushed himk over so he was now lying on his back

"Your still wearing your clothes" he kissed her lips "We'll have to fix that"

She chuckled as he started to lift her dress up

Rosalie was pacing, she cried as her body shook, she had another nightmare last night and usually Emmett woke her up but last night she experienced everything which happened that night.

When she woke up she realized Emmett wasn't there as he usually there in the morning. She sat down on the bed and let her mind wonder

What if Emmett got sick of her? She still wasn't comfortable with him touching her, even though she knew Emmett would never hurt her in a million years she still couldn't bear for anyone to touch her, not after everything had happened. No she thought Emmett wasn't like that, I'm sure something came up and he had to help Edward and Jasper with something, everything was fine she thought, not really convincing herself.

Bella was walking down the street, the day had quickly gone and she was walking back home at night, Edward said for her to be careful. Michel was suppose to be meeting her but he was getting ready to leave.

She dropped the bag of groceries on the floor and began to pick them up but she was forcefully brought into a side alley

"Get the bag" she saw two men grab her grocery bag she tried to struggle to get out of the man's grip but it wouldn't do any good

"Hey, isn't that Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, o shit" he dropped her forcefully onto the ground, she landed on her floor hard, she felt her cheek begin to bruise

"Chris, come on"

That was the last thing Bella heard before blacking out, she did however feel the first drop of rain land on her right cheek as he head was tilted to the side.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Diamond Man**

Edward was in his apartment, thinking over what Emmett had said to him, he had fucked up this time.

He hadn't heard from Bella since she left to go and meet Michel so she can go shopping for food and drink, He didn't like the idea of her going alone with the male canary but he trusted Bella with his life.

He took a large gulp of his scotch and winced as it burnt his dry throat. He heard his apartment door open and close

"Where's Em?"

Edward sighed at Jasper's question

"Not sure"

"Is there something I should know boss?"

"No, nothing you need to know" Edward looked Jasper in the eyes when he said it, even though they were friends there were certain things Edward didn't want Jasper wanting to know for example know your friend of 15 years know he had cheated on his wife with a round heel.

"Where's Bella?"

"She's with the male canary, they've gone grocery shopping" Edward replied with a sour face before drinking some more of his scotch with a re-fill

"Michel?" Jasper questioned

"Yes why?" Edward turned to Jasper and saw his confused face "What?"

"Boss, the male canary packed his things this morning, he wasn't with Bella"

"What?" Edward stood up and glared at Jasper, so that meant Bella had gone shopping by herself?

"Find her Jasper"

"Sure boss"

"Get James to help, as many people you can get"

Jasper nodded before getting up and leaving, Edward threw his glass at the wall and ran his hands through his hair agitated she had gone shopping alone, was she mad?

Bella felt her eyes open but she didn't have the strength to actually move. She breathed in and out and tried to think where she was, she was still face down on the cold concrete floor, she tried to get up when she thought of Edward, and sooner or later he would be getting worried where she was and why she was taking so long, before be passed out again she felt herself being picked up by strong arms and the words being shouted

"I found her"

The woman found herself biting her nails as she heard the disappearance of Bella Swan had been announced in the underworld. She knew her brother would find her soon if she didn't act quickly

Bella woke up and looked at her surroundings, this wasn't her home and it wasn't Edwards.

"Rise and shine little girl"

Bella jumped up quickly and saw Johnny standing there with a smirk on his face

"Take me home" she demanded

"No"

Bella had enough, she was tired of him doing this to her. All she wanted to do was get back to Edward, he would be going mad if he knew she was missing right now. Maranzano came closer and closer until he was two inches away from her but she pushed him away and smacked a bottle of scotch on his head, he hissed and she ran to the door.

"WHAT!"

Edward was pissed beyond belief, Jasper had just told him word was Maranzano's men had taken Bella.

"I don't care how many people you have to kill, I don't care how many people you have to fucking threaten, I want you to find my girl and fast because god help you or anyone else if I have to come out and find her"

Jasper and the rest of his men behind him flinched, suddenly the door burst open and in entered Jimmy, a kid only 15 but looked up to Edward.

"Mr. Cullen sir, I found your miss. Swan"

"Where" Edward walked up to Jimmy and looked at him with thanks

"She's down stairs sir, I left her with me little sis"

"Thank you Jimmy, I owe you big time for this, Sonny, make sure Jimmy and his family are kept safe"

"Sure boss"

I raced down stairs to find my girl entertaining a young girl about aged five wearing a big smile on her face looking up at Bella; I think kids are defiantly on our agenda

"Bella"

I walked up to her quickly and enveloped her in a hug

"Thank god you're ok"

I felt her smile and kiss my neck

"Thanks Jimmy"

He nodded and walked him and his sister out of the building followed by Sonny and some of Edwards boys.

Edward picked Bella up and carried her to his room.

Bella opened her eyes and saw the familiar look of Edward's bedroom, she smiled and looked to the side of the bed to see a slouched Edward on the bed, he was still in his clothes and he was pouting. She smiled and got up carefully not to disturb him. She tiptoed into the kitchen now realizing Edward had changed her out of her clothes and into one of his t-shirts.

She started to make breakfast and thinking about Edward. She remembered Jasper and a couple of others mention how Edward went to pieces knowing she was missing, saying he was never more determined to get anything or anyone in his life, that he might actually love her. She hoped so because she was deeply in love with him, she wasn't sure if it was love at first but when she woke up at Maranzanos and realized she might not get to Edward again she knew she loved him, and would do anything to be with him, even if that meant to accept what he did for a living. She was so absorbed with what she was doing she didn't hear Edward wake up

"Morning doll"

"Morning cake-eater"

He kissed her neck and twirled her round so he could see her better, she had a slight bruise on her temple but nothing too serious.

"Did you see the geezers who did it?"

She shook her head

"Johnny picked me up though"

She felt his hands tighten on her back "I know, did he do something to you?"

She smirked "Tried, I smacked a bottle of liquor over his head"

He laughed and kissed her passionately on the lips "That's my girl"

She smelt the smell of something being burnt and quickly got back to the breakfast.

"It's my auntie's birthday today, we're having a party"

Bella smiled up at Edward as they lay naked in the sheets, again, they didn't have sex but they did do other things. Bella wanted to have sex but she also wanted to wait until after she was married, but Edward being him was making it very difficult for her to wait looking like he did.

"I'll see what I can wear"

She kissed him before getting up and having a look in her wardrobe.

Rosalie bit her nails in worry; she looked, out of the corner of her eye, to see Emmett drinking.

"I thought we were going to see your auntie"

He looked at her

"We are, just fancy a drink before then"

He took another gulp of his scotch before putting the cap on and setting it on the table

"Get dressed"

She looked down and nodded. She wasn't ever like this before, never in her life was she this venerable; she needed to have a word with someone, and to tell someone her secret which could destroy hers and Emmett's life further.

Edward held Bella to him as they entered the joint, the place was stunning, he saw his auntie laughing with some people over in the corner

"Would you like a drink?"

Edward heard the cackle of his other auntie, auntie Margaret

"Jorum of skee"

The waiter nodded and Bella looked at Edward with a confused face

"My other auntie is here, I don't like her"

She smiled and nodded, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, Edward recognized a few people here but he felt his heart race when he saw one of the few quaffs he slept with come over to them...o shit!

"Eddie"

Bella looked to the left to see a women, clearly a quaff, stroke her hand down Edward's arm, she looked t Bella in disgust

"Get me a jorum of skee kitten" the woman turned her attention back to Edward "Fancy some nookie?"

"I don't think my boyfriend is interested in cheep goods _kitten_" Bella said while smiling sweetly at the woman "Now why don't you find your sugar daddy if your not too much of a face-stretcher to have one hmm?"

The woman backed away from the pair with a shocked and upset look.

Edward Kissed Bella passionately "Thank you that was just nifty"

"Come on, let's get splifficated"

Bella dragged him over to the bar

An hour later the party really started to liven up. Bella noticed how Edward's untie was scowling at a couple of the couples

"No offence but you auntie is a high hat"

Edward laughed and nodded agreement he kissed her again, Bella tasted liquor on his breath but she also tasted strawberries from the food on display. Bella pulled apart from Edward when she heard a new song come on, she dragged him to the dance floor for another set of dancing

"Bella, my feet won't last" he complained

She leaned up and whispered up in ear "I'll make it up to you tonight" she said with a little nip of his ear, he practically dragged her onto the dance floor with her laughing hysterically.

Rose saw Bella laughing while Edward twirled her around on the dance floor, Rosalie was debating to talk to Bella about her secret because she felt closer to Bella for some reason, sure Alice and Elizabeth were there but she didn't want to tell them about this. She saw Emmett drink another round of hard liquor and looking at some women. She was loosing him and she knew it. Anger erupted through her veins and she glared at any woman who dared look his way they all shrivelled away in fear. Rosalie stood up and walked over to Bella and Edward, she tapped on Bella's arm as she laughed as Edward did a fancy move. Bella turned round with a smile

"Hi Rose, you ok?"

Rosalie nodded with a smile, "Could I have a word?"

Bella nodded and gave Edward a kiss on the lips before leaving and telling him she'll be right back.

Bella followed Rose to the open air outside, Rosalie leaned against the wall and began to smoke

"Rose are you ok?" Bella stood next to Rosalie with concern

"No, my marriage is falling apart, girls are swarming round Emmett and I think...I think Emmett cheated on me"

"What?" Bella was shocked "No Rose, Emmett loves you, he would never do anything to hurt you"

Bella stroked Rosalie's arm as she saw tears begin to start in Rosalie's eyes

"Bella, I've been keeping a secret from Emmett for a while and it will tear us apart, I'm not ready to tell him yet, but I want to tell you, only for you to promise you'll tell no-one, not even Edward about it until I'm ready"

"Of course, Rose"

Rosalie looked at Bella and spoke the most horrible 11 words in history

"One of the men who raped me has got me pregnant"

Chapter End Notes:

**high hat: a snob**

**jorum of skee: a drink of hard liquor**

**nifty: great, excellent**

**Nookie - sex**

**quiff: a slut or cheap prostitute**

**splifficated: drunk**

**Moll - a gangsters girlfriend **

**Suger daddy - older boyfriend who showers girlfriend with gifts in exchange for sex**

**Face stretcher - an old woman trying to make herself younger **


	16. Chapter 16

**Diamond Man**

**Chapter 16**

It had been a couple of moths since his auntie's birthday and Edward and Bella had been dating for 5 months. Today was Valentines Day and Bella hadn't said anything.

Little did she know Edward had planned a romantic day for the both of them, he remembered Bella saying to him that they could spend time with each other without all the drama, for it to be just them and no-one else.

He had bought her a present he was sure she was going to love; it was a blue topaz 9k white gold diamond necklace which was going to match her necklace, Bella was in for a big surprise.

Bella walked down the street with Jasper beside her, she had learnt her lesson the hard way, never go anywhere without one of Edward's men. They were looking for something Bella could get Edward. She hadn't told anyone about Rosalie's secret and she wouldn't tell.

She looked into a shop window and smiled

"Um, I'll wait out here" Jasper looked everywhere but the shop he tilted his hat lower so no one could see his face.

Bella chuckled before walking into the shop.

"Are you sure?"

Edward was in the Metropolitan, one of the joints where people like Edward went for business.

"Quite sure Mr. Cullen, these diamonds are exquisite, the person who owns them was very anxious bring them here, but I managed to convince him, he was scared 'the diamond man' might steal his precious collection"

We laughed before the waiter handed us our scotch

"So how's you lady friend Edward"

Edward smirked at his old friend "Come on Jack, you know how it is, I know you've been talking to my auntie"

Jack smiled and looked down at his glass "How is Lizzie? I heard about the attack, I couldn't come though because of business"

Jack and Edwards auntie knew each other a while back, when Jack went away with his father to carry on the family business, which was being a lawyer for criminals, Elizabeth married Jonathan Myer, Jonathan died when Edward was 13.

"I know, Isabella Swan huh, I hear Maranzano wants her" Jack sipped his scotch and looked at Edward, Jack realized Edward had no idea how bad his temper could get, he had seen it once when Edward was younger when someone hurt his auntie.

"I'll deal with Maranzano, anyway let's talk about these diamonds, how big?"

Bella walked into her apartment to see an envelope on her mail table, she opened it and saw a letter written by Edward. She smiled and read it

Doll

Tonight your in for a night to remember, there's a dress which I picked out myself for you to wear for tonight. It's on your bed. Follow the roses and you'll also find something else there which I'm sure you'll love.

I'll meet you at your place at 7:00 sharp

Your Cake-Eater

Bella chuckled and looked on the floor, indeed there was a trail of red rose petals on the floor leading to her bedroom. She remembered giving Edward a key to her place a couple of months ago ever since he said things might get a bit tough.

She walked into her bedroom and saw a blue dress waiting on the bed for her, next to it was a little box with Edward's business monologue on it, she opened it up and gasped.

The necklace was beautiful

Edward walked into the bar with Emmett and James, they were heading out for some drinks before they went to their partners, Edward bumped into the last person he wanted to speak to

"Maranzano"

"Cullen"

"Easy lads" the bartender said with a nervous look on his face "I've just had this place redecorated"

They back away not taking each others eyes away from the other person.

Edward and his men walked to the bar while Maranzano sat with his men over in the dark corner in the back.

"How's things anyway Boss"

"Good James, me and Bella are going out tonight, o by the way, I want you, Emmett, Jasper, and Sonny to get this order tonight, there's a shipment of liquor I want you to get"

"Sure boss"

Edward walked up to Bella's apartment door with a big bunch of roses, he knocked twice

'one sec'

The door opened and Edward had to catch his breath, she was beautiful, her hair was curled but she had it fully down, he saw how shiny it was and he wanted to run his hand through it

"You look gorgeous doll"

She smiled and kissed his lips

"Thank you"

Bella put the flowers in an empty vase full of fresh water and then walked out the door with Edward holding her close to him.

Rosalie sat alone in her apartment waiting for Emmett to come home, she heard someone yelp outside she opened her front door and saw a man carrying a box into the apartment opposite hers.

"Do you need help"

He turned round and dropped the box on his foot

"Crap" he hissed

"Here" she grabbed a box and helped him pack his stuff

"So what's a gorgeous girl like you doing alone on Valentines Day"

She smiled and helped him put his bed sheets on

"I'm actually with someone; he's...working at the moment"

Truth be told Rosalie had no idea where Emmett was, last night she had tried to tell him about the pregnancy but he was asleep on the bed stinking of liquor and females.

She was loosing him and she knew it, it was time Rosalie grew some balls and got her man back...she was going to give him hell.

Bella and Edward had finished their meal and were now in the park their the fountain, Bella leaned on Edward's shoulder and sighed in content

"Bella I need to tell you something"

Bella turned to Edward; he cradled her face and looked into her eyes

"I Love you Bella, you are the woman who I want to spend the rest of my life with, you're the woman I want to have children with, you're the woman who I would love and cherish for the rest of my life"

Edward bent on one knee and Bella gasped

"Isabella Swan, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife"

Bella laughed "Yes, o Edward I love you so much"

He smiled and placed the ring on her finger which matched her necklace, Edward wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Diamond Man**

Emmett sat on the chair with liquor in his hand; he, James and some others have just helped ship in cargo to Edward's private store. He was now in the company of 4 roundheels.

He hadn't seen his Rose yet and wasn't planning to, he still loved her, he always would, but a man has his needs and he couldn't stand seeing her freaking out every time he made an attempt to touch her.

A blond chippy who had long blonde hair and blue eyes straddled his lap and started to kiss his neck, lightly and occasionally nipping it, Emmett moved her panties down her legs until she was bare to him. She undid his slacks and underwear and dropped them to the floor he pushed her on the bed while the 3 other roundheels did whatever they where doing, not seeming fazed by what Emmett was doing to a girl in plain sight of them, but of course they were used to it by now.

He plunged into her making her back arch against him in pleasure, he heard noises outside but didn't bother to listen to them, he was too preoccupied.

He heard the private room's door open and he also heard a strangled gasp.

He turned round slightly, however he pulled out of the chippy and started to put his slacks back on when he realized it was Rosalie who had in fact seen him sleeping with another girl. Never did she believe he could cheat on her with a chippy or any other woman for that fact, she knew he went out at night but she always assumed that was to do deals for Edward and then get drunk afterwards.

"All of you out, I would like to talk to my boyfriend" the girls scrambled out, heads bowed down, they heard rumours of Rosalie Hale and how bad her temper could get, they honestly thought Rosalie and Emmett had broken up, he loved her to pieces.

She slammed the door behind them and stalked dangerously slow to her cheating boyfriend

"You have hurt me, you have made me cry, you have cheated on me, have you never heard the term a woman's scorn?"

He didn't speak, Rosalie was back to her old self...and he was in big shit.

Edward walked into Bella's bedroom, wearing only his boxers; Bella's sleeping naked form was still wrapped up nice and warm between her bed sheets. Edward couldn't believe she said yes, Isabella Marie Cullen, he smiled each time he thought of their lives. Once Edward had enough money and business could be stopped, he and Bella and maybe even their children if they had any could go to Italy. Bella sighed in her sleep and rolled over on to her back one arm was draped over her stomach while the other was at the side of her head. Edward heard someone knock on the front door; he regrettably turned away from his fiancé and answered the door.

He opened it and punched the person.

Jasper was sitting in his chair reading the newspaper and smirked as he read the article written by Riley Biers about the boss.

* * *

><p>Riley Biers has once again had an interview with one of the most talked about people, that's right ladies Edward Cullen, the man who swoons you.<p>

**So Edward as you know we interview Bella Swan the other week, and she told us she was your moll? Would you agree?**

_Yes, Bella is my girl and I care for her deeply_

**There's a lot of speculation going around that your 'the diamond man' what do you have to say to that?**

_I say nothing to that, this speculation of me being a diamond man is complete nonsense and even if I was the diamond man I wouldn't be sitting here now talking to you_

**Good point but people have often wondered what it is you actually do to make the money you make, it was once rumoured you made £1. Million in a single month**

_I own 10 jewellery stores and a couple of joints my father taught me well to invest I'm a wealthy man because of my father and because of my intelligence, not to be big headed but you need intelligence to do what I do_

**Back to Bella, in the interview we asked her would there me any wedding bells, will there be?**

_I would love to marry my doll one day, but it's that early stage and we're still getting to know each other I don't want to rush things, she's a beautiful, bright girl who has to live her own life first and get everything out of the way before settling down with a old fool like me_

**I'm sure you've broken women's hearts over the announcement of Bella being your moll**

_No woman could ever compete with Bella, she's the most selfless, graceful angel I have ever known and I would be a dope to loose her_

* * *

><p>Jasper turned to the next page and his smile widened<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Diamonds to come to Chicago!<strong>

**With Diamond Man still at large, the owner of The Golden Jubilee, The Cullinan - aka the star of Africa, The Moussaieff Red Diamond, The Heart of Eternity, and The Steinmetz Pink, is very nervous in bringing his precious diamonds here to Chicago. (Pictures are below in order as they have been written)**

**The diamonds will be protected at whatever cost necessary so Diamond Man...beware! The pictures of the diamonds are below.**

* * *

><p>Jasper felt someone wrap their arms around his neck, he smiled ands turned his head to kiss his girl.<p>

"Hi" Alice's naked body was pressed up against his back as Jasper stood up, she jumped onto his back and he ran to the bedroom. Alice's sequels of joy were worth everything he did.

Edward kept on punching him until he saw the man was loosing consciousness

"You got a lot of balls coming to my girls house Maranzano"

He smirked and spat out blood "I only wanted to talk"

"Did her not smashing a bottle over your head give you an indication?"

"Not really, not after she sucked my dick"

Edward saw red

"You son of a bitch"

Edward kept on hitting Johnny until he saw Maranzano's eyes rolled back

"Edward"

Edward turned round to see Bella standing at the door way only wearing the bed sheets, her brown long hair fluttered over her shoulders making her look like a goddess, however, a look only Edward should see and not scum like Johnny

"Doll go back inside"

She nodded and closed the door

"What a body hey Cullen, how smooth and inviting it looks"

With one last punch Johnny was knocked out.

Edward had Maranzano dumped in a bin on the other side of Chicago. Bella was sitting on the couch watching her beloved walk backwards and forwards, his hands in his hair

"That bastard, the fucking low life" he hissed, he was fuming, Maranzano was either thick or he had a death wish, he had instructed his men to get a leach in Maranzano's organisation to see if they could report back to Edward what Maranzano was planning to do with Bella.

"I'm so sorry love, I'll make sure he never gets his hands on you"

"It's not Maranzano who I'm worried about" Bella walked to him and undid his hands from his hair "I'm worried about you, I know how you can get"

He leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips

"So how does it feel to be insured?" he whispered against her lips with a smirk, she rolled her eyes and pushed him away

"Do you want breakfast?" she walked towards the kitchen but was picked up and tossed over Edward's shoulder

"I would like some Breakfast, but not the food you're talking about"

She laughed

Emmett was in hell, he watched Rosalie destroy his prime possession, his car...he watched as she smashed his car to pieces with bricks, her heels etc. he didn't stop her because he deserved it. She stormed back into the flat and looked at him with fury, Emmett shrank back in fear

"While you have been busy with your roundheels, your hooch and your guns I have been suffering with the ordeal memories of being abused, and now I'm pregnant"

Emmett's eyes widened

"You're what?"

"Pregnant, one of those bastards who raped me has got me pregnant, now instead of getting support from you, I find myself confiding in Bella whom I have only know for a few weeks, Unlike you Bella has listened and advised me, she hasn't told Edward so don't you dare tell him, we are going to sort this and I swear Emmett McCarthy on my life if you ever, ever cheat on me again I will slit your throat while your asleep"

Emmett nodded and gulped

Bella and Edward in his car, they were driving over to his auntie's

"I'm thinking inviting over 200 people?" Bella began, she had been planning the wedding all morning, she saw the fear in Edward's eyes as she mentioned the mount of guests, for a man so calm and organised the idea of saying something wrong scared the living life out of him "Maybe we'll dress you in a pink shirt?"

He parked outside Elizabeth's house and shot a playful glare at Bella

"You better be kidding doll"

She smiled sweetly at him, the door opened and Bella saw Elizabeth's beaming face; however Edward was shocked to see Jack

"Come in" Elizabeth was about to walk back inside but when she saw the ring on Bella's finger she jumped and hugged Bella "O let me see" Bella gave Elizabeth her hand and Elizabeth had tears in her eyes "O sweetheart it's lovely" she hugged Bella hard while Edward and Jack just looked at each other rolling their eyes

Maranzano was drinking his scotch while being entertained by a couple of chippies,

"Any luck" the woman who he had been seeing wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss his jaw

"No" he pushed her away and she sat on his lap, he glared at her

"I will find a weakness in her, after all" she kissed his lips powerfully "I am her mother"

Edward and Bella drove to her club, there was a crowd of people waiting outside and they all cheered as she stepped out, cameras were flashing and news reporters surrounded them throwing all types of questions

Are you engaged?

Is that a manacle?

How long have you been together?

They ducked into the club and Bella dragged him into her dressing room, he chuckled

"Well that was..." he was cut off by Bella's lips

"Touch me please" he growled and continued to devour her lips, tasting wine and strawberries. He moved them over to her couch and lay her on her back; he slowly undid the dress she was wearing causing her to whimper in frustration

"Edward, don't tease" she begged, she had never felt like this before with him, sure she had felt the need to be with him physically but she never felt so...animalistic. She impatiently parted her legs and brought him forward by his tie, kissing him hard, his tongue invaded her mouth, not asking for permission, he finally undid the dress and parted away from Bella to throw it on the floor. She was bare to him, his hands massaged her breast causing her to arch up

"Edward, please, touch me"

"I am touching you doll" he said with a smirk, he knew what she wanted but he needed to hear the words

"Please touch me...down there"

Their jagged breaths were what filled the room, his pants were getting uncomfortable tight but paid no mind to that, he slid down her body showering her with kisses as he went. He finally was face to face with the place he had never seen before he ran his lips along her folds making her buck against him

Bella started to claw at the couch beside her, she was sure she heard a rip.

At last Edward had started to taste her, his tongue causing her pleasure she tried to keep quiet but was unsuccessfully, she placed her hands into her hair

"Faster Edward"

He complied with her wishes, how could he not?

His tongue went faster, Edward started to enter two fingers inside of her making her scream in pleasure, her back was arched painfully but ignored it, she was too caught up in the moment to care, while pleasuring her, Edward moved his free hand down towards his bulge, massaging himself though his briefs, he didn't want to ask his girl, it didn't seem right to him yet.

He felt her clench causing them both to moan in please, with one last thrust Bella had climaxed so hard she saw stars. Edward too climaxed hearing her cries of pleasure had sent him over the edge, they were both panting hard and he climbed up her body and lay his head on her chest, Bella ran her fingers through his hair causing her to smile

"Thank you" she panted

He chuckled and leaned up to kiss her while his breath started to relax

"It was my pleasure" he winked at her causing her to blush as they kissed passionately.

Bella had kicked Edward out so she could get dressed; she smirked as she thought he would really like the songs she was going to sing.

Edward walked back into the main hall where people were waiting for Bella, he saw Emmett and Jasper sitting there, Edward eyed Emmett, he usually had a drink in front of him

"What wrong with you" Edward snapped taking a seat facing the stage "your going to get some pussy while your sober?"

"Boss" Jasper whispered

"No, me and rose are straight now, she um.. saw me with another girl and kind of..."

Edward smirked

"serves you right you horny fucker, I hope she beat the shit out of you"

"Lay off man" Emmett ground, Jasper cowered back as he saw Edward's eyes darken, Edward leaned forward and punched down and Emmett's hand hard, Emmett hissed

"Don't fucking tell me to lay off you little prick, remember who I am, you like my fucking brother Emmett, don't be a dick head and talk to me like a piece of shit, I do this for your own good"

Emmett nodded and Edward lay his fist off Emmett's hand

Mike brought his Jack Daniels to Edward before serving other customers, Jasper sipped on his scotch while Emmett had his water, Rosalie really must have done a number on him. The lights dimmed and the crowd cheered, Bella walked on the stage wearing a blue sparkling dress, her hair was tied up but curled, _she looks beautiful_ Edward thought: but then again when did she never.

_Burlesque  
>Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful<br>Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_

_The girls are flipping their hair back  
>You see them looking so perfect<br>Like from another planet_

_All of the beautiful people  
>Shining like diamonds<br>They got no problems_

Bella winked at Edward as she swayed her hips seductively

_They always smile for the cameras  
>Stealing the spotlight, living the high life<br>'Cause it's the_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, people they want (it's the)  
>Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, people they flaunt (it's the)<br>Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
>Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful<br>People they love, yeah_

Edward smirked and drank the rest of his drink, Mike brought him another replacement immediately, as well as Emmett's and Jaspers.

_Uh, so you wanna be famous  
>And urban undeniably sexy<br>You wanna be so outrageous  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>

_All of the beautiful people  
>Shining like diamonds<br>They got no problems_

_They always smile for the cameras  
>Stealing the spotlight, living the high life<br>'Cause it's the_

Edward saw someone out of the corner of his eye walk in, he looked at the man and could tell what he was pig, a cop

"Who's that?" I asked Jasper he turned and sighed before turning back to Edward

"He a mulligan, new on the force but lethal, apparently he's been interested in our case for quiet some time"

I nodded and looked at him again, he scanned the crowd before he looked at me, I smirked and tipped my glass at him, he glared at me before walking out with his two sidekicks by his side.

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, people they want (it's the)  
>Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, people they flaunt (it's the)<br>Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
>Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful<br>People they love (it's the)_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, people they want (it's the)  
>Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, people they flaunt (it's the)<br>Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
>Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful<br>People they love, yeah_

_You say I wanna be  
>I wanna be just like<br>One of the beautiful people  
>Ay, ay, ay, ay<em>

Edward cheered for his girl, clapping his hands and whistling

_The beautiful people, the beautiful people  
>The beautiful people, the beautiful people (it's the beautiful people)<br>The beautiful people, the beautiful people (yeah...)  
>The beautiful people they love, hey yeah<em>

_All of the beautiful people, wanna be  
>Don't you wanna be like<br>All of the beautiful people, wanna be  
>Don't you wanna be like<br>Hey, people they love_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, people they want (it's the)  
>Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, people they flaunt (it's the)<br>Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
>Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful<br>People they love (it's the)_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, people they want (it's the)  
>Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, people they flaunt (it's the)<br>Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
>Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful<br>People they love, yeah_

"Look at those gams" Edward heard a man comment but didn't have a chance to react because he was knocked out cold by Jasper, Edward nodded his head to Jasper in thanks, Edward would have undoubtedly have killed the man.

_Super beautiful, yeah they all just wanna be  
>So super beautiful, they're really what it seems<br>Everybody wants, everybody wants a piece  
>So super beautiful, they all wanna be, yeah yeah<em>

_The beautiful people, the beautiful people  
>The beautiful people, the beautiful people<em>

She walked over to Edward table and stood on it, while singing the last verse of the song

_Diamonds_

_Dimaonds_

_I don't need rock stones_

_But diamonds_

_Are a girls best_

_Best friend_

The crowd went wild and Edward helped Bella off the table and kissed her passionately

"You little minx" he spoke while smiling; she giggled and hugged him closer to her. Life didn't get much better than this, he and Bella were engaged and he couldn't wait to see what the future provided them with.

Chapter End Notes:

insured: engaged

manacle: wedding ring  
>mulligan: Irish cop<p>

gams - legs

Hooch: bootleg liquor

Insured - Engaged


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Diamond Man**

Bella and Edward sat in the gardens of the same place as last time in the park. Edward played with Bella's hair as she lay next to him on the grass. Neither had made any plans for their wedding but there was no reason to rush, she didn't express her fears, but what Edward did for a living made her feel nervous, only the 'underworld' knew for certain Edward was the Diamond Man she was actually surprised Johnny hadn't mentioned anything to the police and sell Edward out, but then apparently that would be breaking the unwritten rule.

"What are you thinking about doll?" Bella turned to Edward seeing the kindness and love in his eyes which only she saw for her. Bella turned to him and stroked his sharp jaw the very one she had slapped five months ago, the months had gone so fast Bella almost felt she had whiplash, what with her dad passing, her mum coming back, Maranzano's threats and now getting engaged it would be nice just to relax for a while.

"Nothing" she replied not really wanting to speak, she hugged Edward and lay her head on his chest hearing the steady rhythm of his heart beating

"I love you" he whispered softly kissing her head, he felt like he didn't say that to her as often as he would like but he did truly love her, he loved her more than anyone he knew.

"I love you too"

He hugged her close to him while they looked up at the stars in a peaceful silence

Elizabeth was washing the pots, she heard the radio on his the living room while jack was in there drinking his scotch. Or so she thought, she felt someone watching her as she placed the past pot on the drying board, she turned and saw Jack leaning against the door looking at her, he was still as handsome as ever she thought, with his smart custom made suit and his sharp jaw which reminded her so much like Edward. She missed her sister, Esme, deeply and Carlisle they were the closest friends she could have.

"Need any help?"

"No" she smiled and walked into there living room waiting the pots to dry a little on the board while she cleaned up in the living room. The song Blues sang by Marion Harris came on, it was their song. While Elizabeth was about to turn it off her hand was grabbed by Jack, she looked into his eyes and he smiled making his eyes crinkle slightly at the side

"For old time's sake?" he brought her closer towards her she chuckled and put her hands to his side, his head leant on her head as they slowed danced.

She looked up at him and just...looked. He stared back neither realizing the song had nearly ended, but neither bothered to stop. Jack cradled her cheek with his spare hand and brought his lips to meet hers, a new song had started without the pair noticing it was called Are you Lonesome tonight by Vaughn de leath. The kiss grew only slightly, both applying slightly more pressure he gripped her hips letting his hand slide down her body, her hands clutched his shirt bringing him closer, it had been so long since they had kissed, the last time they had kissed Elizabeth had remembered it very clearly, it was the night Jack went away with his father. He brought her to the gardens which were now destroyed and built with houses.

Elizabeth undid his blazer while he undid her dress, they both fell to the floor not really caring where they were as they were together, they made love with the song are you lonesome tonight in the back ground, I thyink it was safe to say everytime she would hear that she would blush like there was no tomarrow.

The irish pig sat in his chair and looked at the evidence in front of his regarding The Diamond Man, he knew who ever it was wouldn't be able to resists this opportunity and he couldn't wait to get his hands on him.

Bella arrived at her apartment in the early hours of 7:00am, she was so tired she leaned on Edwards shoulder for support.

"Miss you" she slurred

He chuckled and opened the door but finding it already opened

"Stay out here doll"

Bella was fully awake now, ignoring Edward's warning, she followed him into the apartment, she heard the clutter of her kitchen pans being cluttered, Bella's eyes widened as Edward pulled out a gun, she had no idea he carried a gun.

Bella heard a gasp as she turned to see where Edward was pointing

"Mum?"

"Bella kindly ask your boyfriend to lower his gun?" she smiled sweetly at her daughter who turned her nose up at her

"Your lucky I don't have a gun Renee, I would have no problem killing you, you evil face stretcher"

Edward smirked ands was again shocked by her words, he knew Bella didn't like her mother, hell who could blame her, but he had no idea she wouldn't mind her being dead. Renee glared at her daughter

"Where have you been all night?" her hands were on her hips, Bella noticed how her mother wore a pale pink dress which stopped just above her knees. Bella could smell smoke in the air and the false smell of giggle water

"Get the hell out" Bella hissed, she couldn't believe she was in her joint

"Bella..." Bella and Renee jumped as the sound of a gun hitting the pan next to Renee went off, Renee's eyes went wide in terror, she couldn't blame her because when Bella looked at Edward he was a completely different person, his eyes looked so cold and his body just screamed danger

"Get the hell out of my dolls joint"

Renee nodded quickly before collecting her coat, when the door slammed shut Edward looked to Bella, now his eyes were warm and inviting and he looked more relaxed now

"Sorry Doll"

Bella shook her head "Don't apologize, I'm glad you did that, I was just scared of how you looked"

He nodded and hugged her to him

"Emmett used to call me the devil, because I got pissed off easily and would do all sorts of things when I was younger"

She nodded and leaned up to kiss him on the lips

Jack did clasped his buckle together from his discarded slacks which had been thrown over the sofa last night. Elizabeth was just getting out of the shower and dressing, last night they made love 3 times, neither getting enough from each other, he put his shirt on and did the buttons and slipped on his jacket and tie. He heard the door creak open and Elizabeth dressed in a blue dress which made her eyes stand out

"Going already?" she asked, fidgeting with her hands

"Have to, diamonds are coming in tonight and I have a lot of planning to do"

She nodded but not happily

"Be careful" she begged

He walked up to her and kissed her on the lips, he tasted cherries on her lips

"Always am" he said when he pulled back, he walked out of the house and got in his car before driving off towards his joint to get into a new pair of clothes, that was the way it was with Elizabeth and Jack, they were forever two ships sailing on the sea but could never be together permanently.

Edward waited in the bar while Bella was backstage making the final preparations for tonight's show. He was waiting for Jack to come, Jack was never late which caused Edward to worry slightly. The doors opened and Jack entered with his jacket across his arm and his hat slightly crooked. Edward smirked as he saw the bites on his neck, it was about time the old man got some.

"Busy night?" Edward asked smirking

Jack just smiled and indicated for the barman to bring him a drink, it was only 2:00 in the afternoon but what the hell.

"Now they'll be coming tonight" Jack sipped his scotch while he set his hat next to Edward's on the top

"Tonight?" Edward thought they were coming in next week

"They decided to move in early, due to the fact the Diamond Man will be out there waiting for them to come next week" Edward rolled his eyes and drowned the last drop of his drink "Have you got everyone ready?"

"No Problem, Emmett and Jasper are always there for me, I'll see if I can get a hold of James and the rest"

Jack nodded and couldn't help but think of the night he had spent with Elizabeth, he knew Edward would be fine with it but he would also be worried about his auntie, how it would effect her when other gangs got word of Jack 'the legend' Frissco had a moll. No, Liz would be in danger and Jack didn't want that. However his back hurt from her nails scratching down it.

Jack heard the sound of heels walking up to them until finally Edward had Bella in his lap

"Hey Doll, I'd like to introduce Jack Frissco, a family friend"

"Pleasure"

Jack kissed her extended hand "Please is all mine Miss, Swan. I'm a fan of your music, you're a very talented woman" she blushed and Edward tightened his hold on her "Would you consider singing at this new joint, a theatre which is opening, I own it and I can't seem to find any descent canary's in this town"

She chuckled and nodded "I would love to"

"It's a lot of publicity, so don't be surprised if your face is on the papers tomorrow, news travels fast in show business"

Bella smiled and Edward rolled his eyes again

Johnny was in deep thought when Renee came in, she wore nothing, completely bare to him, he was sitting in his chair with his top off while she settled in his bed

"How did it go?" he asked, not looking at her but still thinking of Bella. God what he would do to her when he got her in his bed.

"Badly, Cullen pulled a gun at me"

Johnny smirked, Cullen, he was beginning to be a pain in the ass recently. Johnny knew Bella was singing again tonight, he and his men would be there watching her performance

He dreamed of her, her scent, how she walked, she was a vixen without knowing it, that just made her more innocent. He imagined how her back would arch against him, her hands grab his arms as he took her, how she would gasp his name and not Cullen's. He did wonder if Cullen had, had her yet, but rumour wasn't he hadn't.

"It seems Bella doesn't like you very much if she stood there and let him do that to you"

"Please, that little bitch was a mistake the moment I gave birth to her"

"I would watch your mouth" Johnny stalked towards her dangerously slow, his eyes were wild saying to her he had recently drank. She hated it when he was slightly intoxicated.

"Sorry" she mumbled

"Who the fuck said you could go in my bed?"

Renee got out from the bed and pujt her clothes on "Sorry"

He walked towards her and slapped her across the face

"Sorry means nothing to me, now get on your fucking knees Chippy and do what your good at"

Edward kissed Bella in her dressing room as she was pressed up againist her dressing room door, they could both hear the people gather in the main room where the stage was. He placed his hands on her back side and squeezed slightly, she moaned quietly while tightening the grip on his hair, her back arched against him, she had no idea how she was going to not pounce him tonight when he got home.

They were interrupted by a knocking at her dressing room door

"5 minutes Bella"

"Thanks Mike"

He kissed down her neck nipping at it slightly making her giggle and push him away, don't get jealous, they know it's you I'm with"

"Doesn't stop them from looking" he muttered, she placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed his pouty lips

Bella went onto the stage just as Edward was leaving he gave her one last wink before stepping out into the street. She saw Johnny for the first time in a long time at the back corner of the club he was talking to his friends but stopped when the lights went out.

**The dress is Chanel, the shoes YSL  
>The bag is Dior, Agent Provocateaur<br>My address today, L.A. by the way  
>Above Sunset Strip, the Hills all the way<br>My rings are by Webster, they makes their heads twirl  
>They all say Darling, what did you do for those pearls?<br>What? I am a good girl**

The age I adore, Rodeo no more  
>Breakfast Polo Launch, the poolside's for sure.<br>The Chateau for cocktails, the Courtyard at night  
>Then downtown for dinner, the hell is divine<br>You know I have found, the word's gone around  
>They all say my feet never do touch the ground<br>What? I am a good girl

I am a good girl

She bowed before introducing Adele Fritton, a new girl on the scene who could sing. Bella walked into the dressing room and waved at some of her friends before getting some sleep, being with Edward made her awake constantly; it was either devouring him or people getting in their time. Her dreams were filled with Edward and what their wedding would be like.

The Diamonds were in plain site, they were each in little boxes which was being guarded by security.

"Ready?" Edward whispered

They nodded but just as Edward was about to let them go he stopped them when he spotted the Irish pig with a couple of his friends down the street, Edward looked to the top of the building and saw them there also

"Shit! We can't do it, not tonight"

"Why?" James whispered

Edward clenched his jaw "We've been tattled on, i need to talk to Jack now"

Chapter End Notes:

Face Stretcher - An old woman trying to make herself look young

Giggle Water - Alcohol

Chippy - a woman with easy virtue


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Diamond Man**

Bella entered her apartment, only to see Edward sitting there with a bottle of scotch in his hand

"Edward?"

Edward turned his attention to Bella, not even hearing her come home, there were a couple of things Edward wanted to talk to Bella about tonight, but first things first

"We were ratted tonight, we couldn't do what we were suppose to do" he gulped another mouthful of scotch

Bella walked over to him and sat down next to him he set the scotch down and hugged her close to him

"Bella, would you...like to move in with me?"

She looked at him and nodded with a smile "But only after we're married"

He kissed her softly; she dragged him off the couch and into bed.

Johnny was sitting in the living room of his home, in total silence. He heard Renee come in but quickly move away from him. Cullen was becoming a problem, he had heard of the engagement and that just wouldn't do, he knew when they were married a fellow or enemy couldn't touch another mans wife, it went against the code. He needed to do something and quick,

"Boss?"

He heard his right hand man come in

"Sit down Michael"

The barley 24 year old man sat down opposite his boss

"I need you to do something for me"

Jack had come out of Elizabeth's house and was on his way to see Edward to see how it went down. He looked at the newspapers expecting it to be filled with the diamond being stolen but he was only greeted by the sight of job losses in the stock market.

He got a cab to Edward's but found he wasn't there so he went to Bella's when he walked in he saw Edward drinking coffee at the table while Bella was making breakfast he smiled, he was pleased Edward had found someone like Bella. But he didn't expect to be pushed up against the wall by Edward

"What the fuck happened" he hissed at Jack

"Edward calm down" Bella had abounded the eggs and was now holding Edwards shoulder

"I don't know what happened Edward, what happened?"

"Where were you last night?" he hissed, Jack gulped he didn't know what to say but Edward could tell when he was lying so he decided to tell him at least half the truth

"I was with Elizabeth we were talking about old times, I was there all night and you can even ask her yourself"

Edward's jaw clenched and unclenched before he let go of Jack

"We were at the place getting ready when I saw pigs swarming the place, someone must have tipped off the police, because apparently even the police didn't know the diamonds were coming in, they had there own security"

"I don't know from nothing Edward, but I'll help you find out"

Jack had left them alone and Edward placed his hands on the door with his head down

"Edward?"

"If it was him Bella" he shook his head "That man is like a second fucking dad to me"

Bella brought him round to face her and she wrapped her arms around him

"It's ok Edward, things are messed up but they'll get better"

He smiled and kissed her softly, "I don't know what I would do without you doll"

She smiled

Rosalie lay her head on Emmett's chest hearing his steady breathing rise his chest. She looked at him thinking of the things he's done, could she possibly forgive him for what he's done? Maybe, maybe not. He knew what he was doing, but what she didn't understand is why he did them. She was about to ask him last night but they had been...intimate for the first time since...it happened. She didn't know what to do about the baby, she wasn't sure if she wanted to keep the baby. She shook Emmett awake, it was 11:00

"What Rose, what's up?"

"I need to ask you a question" she whispered, her heart started to beat faster

"What?" he looked to her

"Why...did you sleep with them?"

He gulped and he pulled away from her and turned his back to her

"I slept with them because...when you and I weren't having sex..."

Rosalie lips pursed and her temper started to rise

"Wait, are you telling me you slept with them...because we weren't having sex?"

When he didn't answer she saw that as a clear answer

"You son of a bitch" she hissed getting out of the bed and putting on her clothes

"Rose" Emmett stood up and walked to her but he stopped when he saw the glare

"Get out Emmett, before I'm forced to kill you"

Rosalie watched Emmett storm out the apartment just as the man opposite them walked out to get his paper

"Hello again, thanks again for helping me with the boxes"

Rosalie gave him a watery smile "It's ok Seth"

"You ok?" his eyebrows furrowed together and he walked to her "Hey don't start that otherwise I'll start and it won't be a pretty site"

She chuckled "Come in, I'll make you breakfast, I still smell the burning smell from yesterday morning"

Edward brought Bella to the park again but this time sat them near the fountain, he had his head tilted back and let the sun fan his face.

"Awe"

Edward looked to where Bella was looking and saw her looking at a baby

"That will be us soon doll, I can't wait to see you pregnant"

She smiled and kissed me on the lips and hugged me closer to her "God I love you"

"Love you too" he whispered

Elizabeth was washing the dishes when she heard the knock

She rushed to the door with a smile, Jack said he was coming over and, repeat what they did last night.

But when she opened she saw a man wearing a suit and slightly long hair, not Jack at all

"Can I help you?"

"Not really" he said with a cruel smirk

Jasper was with Alice in Rozzo's Café. She was feeding him and she loved how she laughed when he scrunched his face of the sour taste

"I've talked to Edward, but I'm asking him again tonight hun, I'm getting out after this job, I promise you"

She smiled brightly before leaning over and kissing him on the lips

Rosalie laughed as Seth told her about his mum and brothers

"I'm the youngest, and my brothers always used to call me mummy's boy, I always followed her around, asking her if she needed help"

"Awe"

"Tell me about you" he sipped his coffee and watched her smile fade slightly

"I'm an only child, I met Emmett when I was 19 and we've been together ever since"

"That doesn't sound good hun, come on, childhood, favourite memories, what your parents looked like, you fears come on, you know I hate spiders but will never admit to it, I love steak, and you know about my family" Rosalie chuckled at his boyish charm he was so sweet

"Ok, my mum and dad were just...the loveliest people in the world, I got my hair from my mum and my eyes from my dad, I would say I get equal stuff from my parents, I like to look nice but then again I'm a grease monkey, my dad worked as a mechanic and he used to take me to his garage when I was younger, my mum was a housewife and she always let me dress in her clothes, wear her makeup. We lived in a small cottage in Ireland"

"You don't sound Irish"

"When I moved here at the age of 6 I lost the accent, my parents died in a car crash and I've been here ever since"

"Sorry about that" he said "If you don't mind me saying so Rosalie, you need a break, get away from this, trust me us guys are dicks"

She tipped her head back and laughed

"But I am sorry for Emmett cheating on you"

She smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek, she pulled back and saw his eyes were wide

"What was that for?"

"For being friendly and not a disgrace to the male race"

Edward was driving to his auntie's

"I'm going to ask Elizabeth to be maid of honour"

"She'll like that" Edward kissed her hand as he looked at the road he smiled as he felt her engagement on her finger, he frowned when he saw the pigs were there

"What the hell?" Bella whispered, he cut the engine and both of them walked up

"Cullen"

The new Irish cop greeted them

"What the fuck happened?"

Edward looked to his auntie's door and his blood drained from his face

"Auntie" he rushed to her pushing people out of the way and leaned over her dead body, her eyes were closed and a bullet wound was visible on her blood stained chest.

"Edward"

He looked up to see Bella standing there her eyes pleading with him to come away, he grabbed her extended hand and walked away. Edward looked across the street and saw Jack standing there his expression matched his. Edward was helped to walk over to him by Bella who was clutching him close. As Edward approached him closer, Edward saw his face was full of tears

"Is she..." Jack croaked out

Edward nodded "Jack..."

But jack held up his hand and walked away before getting into his car and driving away.

Chapter End Notes:

Don't know from nothing – Don't have any information


	20. Chapter 20

WOULD ANYONE BE INTERESTED IN MAKING A TRAILER FOR THIS ON YOUTUBE? PLEASE SEND ME A MESSAGE IF YOU INTERESTED :)

**Chapter 20**

**Diamond Man**

**The funeral for Elizabeth Masen**

People gathered in the church, no one in the room and had a dry eye, Bella held Edward close to her and se sat down in the front of the church, it had been 4 weeks since the death of Elizabeth and everyone still couldn't believe it.

Edward had been acting different, it was like he had split personalities, one side wanted vengeance then the next was too tired for vengeance and then was anger and then passion. She realized he had became more handsy with me, wanting her to touch him in placed she haven't touched him. She understood why through, he needed to feel someone thing good, he needed to let go of the bad feeling. But no matter what we did, no matter what actions were done. The damaged had been done and Elizabeth was dead.

Next to Edward sat Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. There was still no sign of Jack, no one had seen him since Bella and Edward did that night.

The vicar came in and the front doors were shut, the church was crowded, because there wasn't enough seats people had to stand up. Edward was nearly crushing Bella's hand she looked to her side and saw Jack standing there, on the outside everything was in place, his suit was spotless, his hair was perfectly done but his eyes were red he must have noticed Bella was looking at him because he turned to her and smiled softly, she returned the smile and turned back to the front, Elizabeth's casket was white with white and blue roses on the top. Hymns were sang and the Vicar began to speak again

"I shall read the list of the people who wish to speak of Elizabeth, first Mr. Jack…."

Edward looked sharply to where movements was being made on his right, his mouth opened slightly at the sight of Jack walking up onto the stage.

"I've known Elizabeth her entire life, there was a time where I thought me and Elizabeth would be together, but I needed to go away with my father, it broke both of out hearts to be parted but I made her promise she needed to move on and find someone who cares about her, 4 years when I was gone I heard Elizabeth had married Charles and her sister Esme had married Carlisle, the three most important people in my life were happy, when I came back I met with Elizabeth and her new husband, I was scared because I didn't want my love for her to make her feel uncomfortable in the same room as Charles, but I knew the way she looked at him she loved him, Elizabeth came to me one day and she made me promise something, I could never deny her anything, she made me promise a couple of things, the first not to weep for the rest of my life when she died, 2 for her funeral to be a laugh and fun not for everyone to be sat down and saying I can't believe she's dead, because I am and want my life to be celebrated and 3rd for me to look after Edward and to be there for him in any way possible. Elizabeth made me her lawyer and she gave me her will and made me promise not to open it until her death, at her wake I will read it out and then we shall do what Elizabeth wants. To celebrate her life and think a woman like Elizabeth could never die, because no doubt she will forever be in our hearts" Jack nodded and walked off the stage, people clapped at his speech and he walked up to Edward and the pair hugged tightly, Jack said he was sorry for not being around for the last couple of weeks and Edward said forget about it, you're here now.

Emmett was up next

"Elizabeth was like a second mother to me, when I was little she was my idol I wanted to marry a woman like Elizabeth who was kind and gracious a couple of weeks before her death she gave me this" he went inside of his pocket and pulled out a little red box "I have a bruise from Elizabeth on my stomach where she hit me when she found out what I did to Rose" Rosalie put her hea down but she was smiling, her face was streaming with tears "I know I've done I really fucked up thing" he cringed and apologized to the vicar Rosalie shook her head with a smile "but I made a promise to Elizabeth that I would love Rosalie forever and forever have her with me and so" he walked up to Rosalie and got on one knee, Rosalie's eyes widened "I'm rubbish at this" he apologized with a small smile "But Elizabeth helped me" he placed the box in her hand "Rosalie Lily Hale, I've screwed things up with you by acting like an ass and a jerk, I should have been there for you instead of freaking out, I wish I was the man you met all those years ago, I wish I was the man Elizabeth thought I was, but if you give me a chance" he opened the box and Rosalie started to breath heavily, a huge diamond ring was in there "I will make everything right, I'll be anyone you want me to be, I'll support you in whatever you want to do and I'll be the man you met those years ago, you don't have to say yes, but I ask you keep it because I'm scared if I didn't do this Elizabeth would haunt my dreams until I did" Edward chuckled and kissed Bella's head "Rosalie Hale, will you be Mrs, Rosalie McCarthy and make me the happiest man on earth"

Rosalie put her hands on her mouth and started to shake, but her head bobbed up and down and Emmett smiled so large his face hurt, he placed the ring on her finger and twirled her around, everyone in the church clapped.

Edward was the last; he stood up there and looked at Bella

"Myself and Bella will be getting married soon, we were going to make my auntie maid of honour, she would have liked that, Elizabeth was right what she said to Jack, we shouldn't mourn her forever, we should always remember her for who she was, now once did I hear her moan or say anything bad about anything, Elizabeth Masen was an angel from heaven, she looked after me when my parents died and she continued to look after me when I was 18. I have so much to say about her but can't even to imagine how to fit it all in, so I'm going to word her in the only way possible. Beautiful, graceful, friendly, loving, caring, poetic, a romantic, a mother figure a sister figure, a auntie figure, even they cannot justify her, but I say we all live for her, to carry out what she did. Not many people knew this about her but she owned a Orphanage which now needs money to continue, in one loving respect for Elizabeth I shall be donating £ to it, I ask you to get any money you can to help the children who need a place to stay, to help it progress through out time and for it still to be standing when we're gone, Jack will be taking over it for her, any donations shall go to him, however this Friday in two days I want you all to get dressed up and meet me at Frankie's hotel and we will begin to donate to the Orphanage" Edward kissed Elizabeth casket and then joined Bella who kissed his cheek.

The service was over and as soon as everyone went into Edward's apartment the party was in full swing, Edward even started to relax and danced with Bella. Jack had his turn with Bella kissed her cheek much to the amusement of Edward as she blushed.

"I have a request" he said

"Go on"

"Can you sing Elizabeth's top five favourite song?"

She smiled and nodded "What's it called?"

"Ain't misbehavin by Elle Fitzpatrick"

She nodded and went to the front of the room

No one to talk with  
>All by myself<br>No one to walk with  
>But I'm happy on the shelf<p>

Jasper danced with Alice he dipped his head down and whispered something in her ear which made her smile

Ain't misbehavin'  
>I'm savin' my love for you<br>I know for certain  
>The one I love<br>I'm through with flirtin'  
>It's just you I'm thinkin' of<br>Ain't misbehavin'  
>I'm savin' my love for you<p>

Jack stood by Edward as they both watched Bella

"She's a rising star Edward, you've done good with Bella"

"Elizabeth told me she loved her as soon as met her" Edward replied chuckling

Like Jack Horner  
>In the corner<br>Don't go nowhere  
>What do I care?<br>Your kisses are worth waitin' for  
>Believe me<p>

I don't stay out late  
>Don't care to go<br>I'm home about eight  
>Just me and my radio<br>Ain't misbehavin'  
>Savin' my love for you<p>

"I'm still amazed you actually managed to get those diamonds after the first time"

"I needed a distraction; I know the week after the…incident was Elizabeth was wrong but…"

"I know Edward, trust me I know, I understand, we all needed a distraction"

Like Jack Horner  
>In the corner<br>Don't go nowhere  
>What do I care?<br>Your kisses are worth waitin' for  
>Believe me<p>

Jack hugged Edward and then went over to a little girl and asked her to dance, James and Victoria little girl Emilie was only 5 years old, when they joined Edward it was because of their child. She had her father's blonde hair and mother perfectly smooth face and green eyes. Emilie stood on Jack's feet as he danced with her she smiled all the way through

I don't stay out late  
>Don't care to go<br>I'm home about eight  
>Just me and my radio<br>Ain't misbehavin'  
>Savin' my love for you<br>Ain't misbehavin'  
>Savin' my love for you<p>

The crowd cheered and she ran up to Edward who kissed her on the lips and bent her down into a dip, the crowd whistled and wolf howled. Edward brought Bella back up with a flushed face and bright eyes. She rolled her eyes at them all and then spotted a baby. She walked up to the parents and began to ask questions how old she was, what they did for a living the usual stuff, everyone loved Bella. I walked up to Jasper and brought him to the side

"You once said you wanted to quit this" he nodded, I shook my hand out and he looked at it confused "after doing that one more job with the diamonds, you can go, I wouldn't keep you here if you didn't want to be"

He smiled and shook my hand "Thanks boss"

"We should get together though, you, me"

"Ed, I don't swing that way"

"Dick head" I laughed "I mean me, Bella, you Alice, Emmett and Rose, Jack also, have a little dinner"

"Sure, I'll speak to Alice see when she's free"

I nodded and punched his arm before walking up to Emmett and Rose

"If he need beating up, let me know when you're done with him"

She smiled and I looked to see where Bella was she was talking to a woman I didn't recognize, she wasn't at the church and she was wearing a fur coat, I left Rose and Emmett and walked up to them

"Bella Swan?"

Bella turned to see a woman looking at her with a fur coat and black eyes

"Yes?"

"You need to get Edward and his crew out now. The pigs are coming"

Her heart started to race

"Why would they be coming?"

"Look, I can't explain it all, I shouldn't even be here, he'll kill when he finds out, trust me, you need to get them out now and get them to lye low"

"Everything alright Doll" Edward put his arm around me and looked at the woman

"You need to go now" she repeated

"Why?..."

But Edward was cut off by someone charging into the room, they dragged Edward off Bella and threw him to the ground they went for all of the crew, Even Jack, the children cried as their mothers tried to comfort them. Rosalie was pushed to the side and if Emmett hadn't have been handcuffed and left on the floor there was no doubt he would have killed the pigs, Alice was shaking and was being comforted by an elderly woman at the side of her. The new Irish pig walked in calmly and took everything in, he looked to Bella and smirked, the gave her a dirty look and then looked in front of the room

"Edward Cullen" they turned Edward away from the wall, his hands being tied behind his back by the handcuffs "Emmett McCarthy" Emmett spit in the officers face as he held him, that received him a kick in the stomach by an officer at the side, Bella rushed to Rosalie as she was about to attack the officer, the last thing Emmett needed was to worry about Rosalie in jail, she held her close to her "Jasper Whitlock" Jasper looked at him calmly occasionally smiling at Alice to say it was ok "Jack O'Riley" Jack was looking at the officers in confusion he tried to sit up but he was being pushed to the ground by the officers also "James and Victoria Nomad" the man and woman beside them took Emilie to the side, Emilie was crying for her parents, they kept on saying to calm down and everything will be fine "I am arresting all of you on the suspicion of theft"

Edward looked at me, but the Irish pig walked to him and got in Edward's face

"Hope you had a good run Diamond Man"

more to come soon x


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Diamond Man

Bella sat in Edward's apartment with the girls, also Victoria's mother was here with their child Emilie sitting in her lap sleeping with her thumb in her mouth

"How could this have happened?" Rosa whispered, after the boys and Victoria got arrested they were taken away to police custody, everyone had left leaving us to clean everything up.

"I don't know" Alice whispered "As far as Jasper told me, they hadn't even sold the diamonds yet, you know cut the diamonds or sold them onto the black market, so there was no possibly way of knowing"

Bella stood up and grabbed her coat

"Bella? Where are you going" Rose asked

"I'll be back soon, just be patient"

Bella knocked on the door, practically nearly banging it down, the person who she came to see opened the door and smiled at her

"Bella"

"Can I come in?"

She walked in the door and then heard the door click shut

Edward punched the guy as hard as he could, he went down, he felt someone jump on his back but they were quickly pulled off him by Emmett who was beating the guy up. Jasper and James were busy holding everyone away while they sorted this out, as soon as they entered the jail the other prisoners were on them, everyone wanted to get a bit of action with the gang which stole millions and millions of pounds.

Edward kicked the guy in the ribs and punched him in the face again this time knocking him clean out.

Edward helped his friends by beating the remaining men left, Jack for a man his age managed to knock out 4 men before Edward and the others could even register what was going on. It would be pretty hilarious really if it wasn't so serious.

Their trial was in a week's time and they didn't stand a chance in hell, they were still puzzled of how the police actually managed to know they had the diamonds and where they put them away. Edward asked each one of them did they let it slip by accident, maybe in public place when they thought they were ok to talk or if they were drunk. Edward considered his own movements but he hadn't really spoke to anyone apart from Bella and he knew she wouldn't tell anyone, he trusted her with his life. The guards came n and broke the men apart. They were dragged into different cells and locked up for the night.

She needed to do this, after sending Kelly to Bella and Edward she knew it would be too late, she arrived in Italy and put word out she needed to speak to the Don, The Don, the one who could sought out everything if she was given time to speak.

She was allowed a meeting with him at his home. She was brought into the lush room and she was asked to take a seat.

"Now my dear, what was so urgent that you needed to speak to me about?"

"Well must say this was a surprise Bella" he poured himself some scotch and then sat down opposite her

"Cut the crap Maranzano, no-one knew where Edward and his friends hid that stuff but I've got a feeling you did, you tattled didn't you?"

He shrugged "So what if I did, anyway, let's not talk about Cullen" she stood there with her hands in fists "Lets talk about us two hm? With Cullen gone you need someone who can look after you"

"Fuck. You"

He laughed "You curse now? You were such a delicate flower when I first met you"

"Did you kill Elizabeth?"

He went quiet then

"You are resourceful" he smirked and then continued to drink his drink "I personally didn't do it of course, got one of my boys to do it. He told me it was quick if that any consolation, said he wanted to do more to her" he winked at her and she shuddered in disgust "Be thank full I only sent him to kill her, however I did kill a particular person though you love though"

"Who"

He was interrupted by a woman coming in, Bella literally felt her heart drop

"Renee? You and him?"

"O please Bella, grow up, you didn't expect me to live a single life did you after Charlie died?"

"Which brings me back to what I have to say" Maranzano interrupted

"What are you talking about?"

Maranzano smirked

"I killed you dad"

"This is a disgrace, what he has done, he must be stopped"

"I know brother" he looked to the woman and studied her, he could tell she was telling the truth through out the whole thing she told him

"And this girl …are you sure"

She went into her purse and grabbed the newspaper clip she tore out, she handed it to him and he almost broke down, s choked sob entered his throat

"She looks just like her mother"

It was Edward's visit day, he had heard his doll was coming in to see him, he sat down on the chair and tapped his foot impatiently. When he saw her walk in he almost fainted, she looked good, her eyes were puffy slightly but she was good. He kissed her and they both sat down

"I don't like you in here, but thanks for coming" he whispered holding her hands

"I don't like seeing you in here" she stroked his knuckles with her fingers she noticed they were dry and bruised, she had to get him out of here. "I went to see Maranzano"

His head shot up "You what, Bella I don't want you anywhere near him"

"He told me stuff Edward, plus Renee has been screwing him"

Edward sighed "Bitch" he put a hand on her face "You ok?"

She nodded "He…do you remember when my dad…died"

Edward nodded

"He…he told me when we left to go to the club, he said he snuck and…killed him, he injected poison into him" Bella broke off with a sob, he wished he could hug her but they wouldn't allow him to touch her too much

"I'm sorry Bella"

"And" she looked into his eyes "He…sent someone to kill Elizabeth" she sniffed and Edward's blood went cold "And he and Renee were the one's to grass you up"

Edward punched the table earning him a few glares from the pigs

"I'll tell my boys, how are Alice and Rosalie? How's Emilie?"

"Their coping ok, we just want you all to come home"

"Do we have a lawyer over there brother?"

"Yes, I've already made arrangements"

"Good, thank you my dear for bring this information to me, you will ride with us to Chicago so we can deal with this whole thing"

Jack was calm, too calm for Edwards liking, Edward had seen him loose his temper a couple of times but he was actually scared of how he was going to react.

"Did he actually tell her this"

"Yes" he responded

Jack stood up and set in hands on the wall "This is serious, Maranzano's in deep shit"

"Cullen, Macarthy, Nomad, Whitlock, O'Reilly, your free to go"

They all looked each other confused

"Go on then"

They all walked out and collected their stuff, a man wearing a black suit with a suit case waited for them, he held out his hand

"Gentlemen, my name is Paulie Rossi, if you like to follow me and I'll explain what's happening"

Rosalie sat in her apartment by herself, she rubbed her belly and sighed, she had another miscarriage when Emmett was taken in, it was for the best she thought. But it still made her cry at night. Her next door neighbour had been keeping her company for the last couple of days which was nice, it turned out he was only staying here for a year because his moll had a job here, she worked long hours but Rosalie did get introduced to her the other night when she was invited round for drinks. She worked as a reporter and got all of the hot stories, she worked with Riley Biers the man who interviewed Bella and Edward. She heard a soft tap on the door and looked through the key hole first before opening it and seeing Seth, he had a smile on his face and smudged lipstick on his cheek, she chuckled quietly to herself

"Hi Rose, me and Marie were wondering if you and Emmett wanted to have some dinner tomorrow?"

Rosalie frowned "Emmett's still I jail Seth"

Now he was the one who looked confused "Haven't you heard?" she shook her head "Marie told me Edward and his gang had been let loose"

"WHAT!" Rosalie grabbed her things, she had to tell the others "When?"

"This morning, no-one knows where they are now though"

She nodded and hugged him before locking up and running to get a cab.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Jack, James and Victoria sat in a posh room, all waiting anxiously to be told what was going on, Paulie didn't really explain to them why they had been released, the pig had the proof he needed to put them away, so they were confused as to how they were actually let go. Paulie entered the room with a woman behind him carrying their drinks, she smiled politely at them and set them down, they thanked her before she exited the room

"Now" Paulie sat down and looked at them "Let's start again, my name is Paulie Rossi, I'm an attorney to some very important people, you will meet these people tomorrow along with someone else, these people helped you get loose all the evidence agaiest you is gone, the diamonds" he reached into his pocket and unravelled a big black silk material and showed them the diamonds "Have been snatched from their noses and the person who tattled his statement has been destroyed" he turned his attention to Edward "You are the main reason why you have been let go Mr. Cullen, if your crew didn't have you, they would still be behind bars"

"Me? What have I done"

"A couple of things, you've stuck to the code of what was respectable to us, you've never stolen from us apart from Mr. Maranzano but given the resent circumstances we can let that slide, you've shared your wealth equally among other things, but the most important one, and this is why my clients are coming to Chicago, s you've looked after and protected Isabella Swan"

"What does Bella have to do with this? Is she in trouble" he stood up and looked at the man who was sitting calmly and sipping hi scotch

"Not at all, as I understand it, unbeknownst to Miss. Swan, you have enforced bodyguards to look after her while you were detained here, she is perfectly safe"

Edward sat down and rubbed his hands over his face he looked at the man again "Who are these people?"

"You'll find out soon enough, but I can very much guarantee you they will not bring you or your crew or loved ones harm"

Bella and the other women sat down and looked shocked at Rosalie

"Why haven't we been informed? Why haven't they come to us?" Alice asked, her high pitched squeal made Emilie shuffle in Bella's lap, nearly waking her from her sleep, Bella continued to hum to her and stroked her hair.

"They were picked up by this guy in a suit and no-one knows where they've gone"

They each shared a weary glance

Maranzano raked his hands through his hair, he heard news of Cullen getting out, by now the canary would have told him the whole things what he's done and he was in deep shit. Renee stirred behind him underneath the covers looking at him in worry

"Get dressed" he hissed "We're going to see your daughter"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Diamond Man**

Bella paced up and down Edward's apartment for 2 days she hadn't heard anything, she put her hand through her hair and sighed again, the girls were equally worried, Emilie, Victoria and James' daughter had been staying with Bella, Victoria's mother didn't have space because she had just moved joints. Bella stopped pacing when she heard the tiny patter of Emilie's feet, she was rubbing her eyes and her hair was notty and roughed from her sleep.

"Morning Sweetheart, food?"

Emilie nodded eagerly and sat down on the seat while Bella busied herself with making Emilie's breakfast, while she was doing that she thought back to Maranzano's conversation when he barged in here with her mother.

_Flashback_

_"I swear canary, if he thinks he's going to try anything you better tell him there are a lot more people I can hurt"_

_Bella crossed her arms and glared at him and her supposedly mother who hadn't spoken much _

_"If I didn't know better Maranzano, I say you were scared of Edward"_

_"Bella?" Emilie was at the top of the stairs and Bella panicked _

_"Gop to your room sweetheart"_

_"Emilie nodded quickly before running back to her room_

_"I'm not scared of no-one, you just give him the message" he was walking to the door but stopped short and then turned round with a smirk on his face "On second thoughts" he reached into his pocket and got a knife out, Renee jumped from the chair and looked at Bella in terror "Let's leave Edward a little message"_

_End of flashback_

The cut still hurt her, 2 days later, he had cut her across her stomach, leaving a giant ragged scar across her torso, she tried to fight him but that only made him dig further into her skin, she winced slightly as she pressed her hand against it, she had asked her friend to stitch it for her, he didn't ask any questions he just did as he asked and gave her a hug and asked her to be careful. She placed Emilie's breakfast on the table and smiled as the little girls face light up as she began to eat her breakfast, she heard a knock on her door and she asked Emilie to stay in here, ever since the Johnny incident, she kept a gun in her inner thigh, no-one knew what Johnny had done to her, not even the girls, she got the strap from Rosalie who had designed it to be a lacy garter. She looked through the key hole to see a man wearing a hat, and who wore well fitted suit with a while silk tie

"Who is it?"

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Paulie Rossi, I'm the man who got your Fiancé and his associates out of jail, I've been asked to collect you, as proof Edward asked me to tell you the first night he talked to you, you slapped him in the face" the man smirked slightly and Bella smiled, "May I ask is Emilie there with you?"

"Yes"

"Victoria and James need her too, they miss her"

Bella unlocked the door and opened it wide, the man's eyes widened slightly but quickly composed himself "Would you like to come in and wait?"

Edward sat patiently in the waiting area, they had been given fresh clothes, and he was currently drinking scotch on rocks and smoking a cigar, He heard the doors open and Victoria practically flew towards the door,

"Emilie sweetheart"

James followed shortly behind her, Bella was hugged by James and he thanked her for taking caring of Emilie

"No problem" Bella replied smiling, as soon as she saw Edward she ran to him and hugged him tightly "Where the hell have you been you jackass"

Edward chuckled breathlessly and hugged her tighter "I'm sorry, we had to wait apparently"

"I'm nagging your ear later about those bloody guards" she pulled back and bit her lip "Two are dead though"

He furrowed his eyebrows "How do you…"

He was interrupted by the screeching of females Rosalie and Alice had joined them, Bella looked to the corner and saw Jack sitting there drinking his drink and looking down, it must be hard for him, Bella kissed him on the cheek and walked up to Jack, he smiled and stood up, she hugged him tightly and then Rosalie and Alice joined her

"Well this is certainly delightful" Jack said smirking and winking at the boys, they huffed "What can I say; I'm every woman's dream"

They were taken to the main room, James and Victoria played games with Emilie and asked her what she had been doing

"Then me and Auntie Bella went to the park, I fed the ducks, one nearly bit my hand but I pulled away quickly, and then a nasty man visited Bella"

Edward turned sharply to Bella and Bella felt light headed and she heard bells ringing in her ears "Maranzano" he whispered she nodded, he took her chin and looked her in the eyes "Did he do anything" she didn't say yes or no but she did say they would talk about it later, everyone in the room shared a worried look

"Is that why…?" Rosalie was about to ask if that was why she wanted the garter strap but quickly shut up, not wanting to start an argument, first thing was first was to figure out who they were waiting for, Emmett kissed Rosalie's head and kept her close, Rosalie had told him of the miscarriage and he asked her if she was ok, she nodded and said it was for the best but she will miss her child. The door opened at the front and Bella saw the woman who had warned her the pigs were coming and another female beside her, then it was Mr. Rossi who walked in, Bella's breath though paused as soon as she saw the two men entering, they both had grey hair but the one who was slightly taller and the most, the taller one had rings under his eyes, his face was old but you could tell he was dangerous, he wore a masked face, his eyes were blue which pierced right through you. The slightly shorter man had the same colour of eyes, but his cheeks were slightly puffy she had the feeling she had met him before but she couldn't remember where from.

The men sat down and they looked round and when they both saw Bella the slightly shorter man put a hand over his mouth

"Isabella Swan, I presume"

It wasn't a question, he already knew what her name was, there was no anger in his eyes, Bella could tell they were…tender towards her,

"I don't suppose you remember me? Or my brother here" she shook her head

"That doesn't surprise me" he turned his attention to Edward who was holding her hand "your love for each other is obvious even to a blind man, congratulations on your engagement, that's a beautiful ring you've bought her Mr. Cullen"

"Thank you"

The taller man who had not taken his eyes away from her begin to speak

"You're all confused right now, but as I'm sure your aware our good friend Mr. Rossi here has explained it's because of you taking care of Miss. Swan here, and we would also like to finish up this business of the feud between Mr. Cullen and Mr. Maranzano, he is a disgrace and must b dealt with"

The shorter man began to speak again "My name is Vito Marino and my brother Antonio Marino"

Everyone's eyes widened, the two most famous, respected, feared mafia lords ever known, as Bella could recall they lived in Italy, so why were they concerned about her and her welfare?

Vito signalled the woman to come forward, the one who she hadn't seen before "Introduce yourself dear, no one speak until she has finished"

She smiled kindly at the man and looked at them all with a deep breathe "My name is Julie…Maranzano, and I sent Kelly here" she indicated to the woman who had come to warn Bella and Edward from the pigs "To come and warn you, but obviously I was too late, I want this to stop, what he's done is too much, and when I heard what he did to…Elizabeth" she held back the tears "I knew Elizabeth when I was younger, she used to look after me, that was the final straw for me, I'm sure you don't need telling he has a temper, a couple for months back he said to me patience is not my virtue, you should know I took yours"

"He raped you,,,his own sister?" Jack said in disgust when she nodded Jack shook his head

"I travelled to Italy…well…Bella you've been lied to by Renee"

"Tell us something we don't know" Edward said, not in a harsh way more sarcastically

"Renee and Charlie aren't your parents"

The world seemed to stop for a few moments

"That's…That's impossible I have my fathers eyes and I take after my dad's mum in singing and well…it just can't be true"

Edward held Bella's hand stroking his thumb over her knuckles, he had his suspicions, the whispers about Renee and Charlie Swan, but he didn't say anything o Bella because he had no real proof

"Isabella" she turned to Vito and he looked at her, she was shocked to see tears in his eyes "You were once my daughter"

The room gasped and Edward's eyes were focused on Bella and Vito, suddenly he pieces fell into place, that's why they came here, that's why they thanked him for keeping her safe that's why they got him and his crew off the hook,

"So…I'm your daughter?" Bella said slowly, almost as if she was testing it to see if she had the words right, he nodded

"You have a birthmark on your back, you have a little scar on your knee, am I right?"

She nodded, her breathing was shallow, "So it's true" he nodded "How did I get the scar on my knee"

He chuckled "You were such an eager child, always trying to run before you could walk, you fell down on the harsh pavement just outside the house, gave your mother a fright"

"Why…how did I…how did Charlie and Renee become to have me?"

"They didn't, you were taken from us, 15 October 1902, you were just 2 years old, we searched relentlessly, your mother, your real mother, she was in distress, she hasn't come today because…well she didn't want to be broken hearted is you didn't wish to…continue communicating with us"

"Of course I will, but wait my father…um Charlie he…was he involved with kidnapping me?"

"No" Antonio spoke "on the night you were taken when you were chased, the guards only saw one figure in the car, now we know her name is Renee, We did some research on her when Julie came to see us and told us everything, apparently Renee had a miscarriage and she panicked, Charlie had devoted the entire fortune to her, or so she thought, so she kidnapped you and brought you back to Chicago, she had been away from Charlie claiming she was visiting family, by the time she would have returned you would have been the right age of 2 and your birthday would have been the same, a lucky coincidence on her behalf but I would expect Charlie must have expected she was lying"

"Why did she lie to Bella? Bella said she left when she was 5"

"She must have found out the fortune wasn't to her, it was to Bella, I believe you had a meeting with Mr. Jenks? Julie has told us, Julie also was told that this Renee told Maranzano if she killed Charlie then she would have right to the money"

"Why did she do that?"

"So Charlie would be out of the picture and you and her would be closer, again she was wrong, she wanted you with Mr. Maranzano because he was the richest, until now"

"How do you mean?" Jack asked

"Mr. Maranzano was seen robbing a bank by one of our contacts, it appears he's being desperate, more backgrounds checks and we found out Mr. Maranzano is running out of money, his greed has done no favours for him" Vito answered

"So…where does this leave us exactly, why release us?" Emmett asked "I get it that you love Bella and wanted her safe but is there more to it?"

"Edward has been a great asset to us, he may realize it or not but he distributed a great deal of cash our way, which has helped with the construction of a new orphanage in Italy, were you aware of this?"

Edward nodded "I was yes, I didn't realize it was you personally I was doing it for though, my late auntie Elizabeth has one here, I'm organizing an event to raise money to keep it open"

"I will assure you our friends will be there to distribute" Edward nodded to Antonio

"You have also helped us by getting rid of certain people"

Bella knew Edward had killed in the past so this didn't come as a shock to her

"What's going to happen to Maranzano?" Jack asked, Vito turned to him

"A severe punishment will be made, and then death" he turned to Bella "I heard this child" he smiled at Emilie who blushed and hid in her mothers neck, Victoria held her close with a smile and James brushed her hair "Emilie isn't it?" Victoria nodded "say 'a bad man visited you' would this be Maranzano?" she nodded and she gulped "Did he do anything to you child"

She bit her lip

"That's a yes then, your mother bites her lip as well when she's hiding something, she's terrible when planning my parties" he chuckled and then got serious "What did he do?"

She looked to Edward "Don't do anything yet, you heard what Vito said a severe punishment and then death, promise me you won't storm out of the room and go to him"

He nodded hesitantly she turned to them all "Would it be possible if I could show yourselves and Edward? I just don't feel comfortable with showing…everyone else yet"

"Of course, ladies, gentlemen if you could be so kind to go through that door and relax, from here myself my brother and Edward and Bella would like to talk"

They nodded and went out of the room, Bella stood up and looked at Edward "Remember your promise" he nodded and she lifted up her dress and shown them the jagged, pink/red scar which was across her torso,

"Disonore" Antonio spat

"I assure you my child, Maranzano will pay with his life" Vito said calmly, Bella put her dress down and Vito walked over to her, he kissed her forehead and walked out of the room with Antonio giving her a nod of respect, just before Antonio left Edward asked if they all could go home

"Yes, my friend, we will contact you soon"

Maranzano was drinking in his room when he heard a knock at the door

"What?"

One of Maranzano's men walked in cautiously "The Marino's are here, in Chicago"

Maranzano snapped his head up, he gulped visibly in front of the boy, he nodded and the boy left

Edward had been silent for the ride home, Vito and Antonio had organized their ride back, Bella kept on looking at Edward in worry, they reached his apartment and he looked round, Bella went a little OCD and ended up cleaning it non stop just for something for her to do, he closed the front door and looked at Bella, he placed a hand on her cheek

"I've seen my parents die, my father s, Carlisle shot and my mother Esme drown, I've killed people, I've seen men to terrible things, I've nearly been beaten to death in the past and in the jail but what he's done to you tops all of that, I wasn't there for you and I'm ashamed of that, everything will be alright, when I deal with Marazano with Antonio and Vito everything will be alright, I promise"

"Edward you said you didn't want me anywhere near Maranzano and I can very much assure to you the feeling is mutual"

He didn't say anything, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room

* * *

><p>Disonore – Italian for Disgrace<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

We are coming to an end on Diamond Man, you have two more chapters to read until the end :( thank you everyone for being patient with me and i thank all of you for reviewing my story i love yoe all x i hope you enjoy this chapter i think you'll like it :)

I realize Etta James didn't sing At Last until 1960 i think but i just thought it went well with the story, and it's so romantic 3

I'm sorry if the Italian isn't right, i got it from Goggle Translator my Italian isn't up to date :)

Chapter 23

Diamond Man

Vito, Antonio and their bodyguards sat in the room, everyone had left and now they were discussing what to do

"Maranzano's fate is certain" Vito said to his brother who nodded in agreement "Death, this Renee though, I'll leave that choice for Bella"

"You know Bella won't let us kill her"

"I'll talk to her tomorrow, for now I'll let her sleep and rest" Vito turned to his left and spoke to his guard "Fetch Renee"

Renee Swan sat patiently in her apartment smoking her cigarette and drinking Jack Daniels, she knew they were coming for her, she had waited for this day, the day they would find her and make her pay for what she's done. She heard a knock at her door but she didn't answer it, she knew it was them, a couple of seconds late the door was busted open and 3 men walked in, each carrying guns

"Renee Swan?"

She set her now empty glass on the table and set her cigarette in the ash tray, she stood up "Yes"

"If you'd come with us, the boss wants to see you"

*Morning*

She heard the bedroom door being opened, she opened her eyes and saw Edward dressed in his suit but he didn't have it blazer on or hat, he was carrying s tray which had waffles on it and a bunch of flowers, she sat up and he placed the tray on her legs

"What's this for?"

He shrugged and lay down next to her "No reason"

She sipped her tea and looked at him "Did you cook this?"

He pursed his lips with a smile "No, I don't know how to cook, Alice did them, everyone's downstairs" he kissed her cheek "Stay up here, don't put your cute little ass out of bed until 12:00"

"Why 12?"

"You'll see" he said smiling, he stood up "I'm going downstairs"

Edward made a move to get up but Bella held onto his shirt

"Don't, I've missed you near me"

He smiled and kissed her and settled himself next to her.

"I was thinking we should wait until November to have the wedding, just until my stomach heals more, Alice has chose the dress but i still need to try it on"

"You'll look beautiful, you look beautiful in anything"

Of course Bella blushed "Shush" she leaned down and kissed him before they began to eat.

Maranzano was brought to the room where Bella and Edward's gang were brought, Maranzano tried to covedr his fear but it was in vain, the guards who took him and killed all of his men knew he was scared. Maranzano was pushed onto his knees and bowed before Vito and Antonio. He saw Renee at the other end of the room

Vito and Antonio looked down at him

"You have betrayed our laws, you've hurt my daughter, Bella, and you have told the police about Mr. Cullen's activity, this I cannot allow, the penalty of these crimes are death" Vito spoke "Do wish to say anything?"

Johnny sighed "No"

Silence filled the room until Maranzano heard the click of the gun behind him he closed his eyes until he saw or felt nothing at all.

Renee looked at Maranzano's limp body on the floor, his blood seeping into the carpet, his eyes were closed to which she was thankful for, she never loved Maranzano nor did he love her. She looked towards Vito and Antonio who were now stood inches away from her

"Our plan was never to kill you" Antonio spoke "But to leave the desion up to Bella"

"But we have changed our minds, instead you will be banished from Bella's life, as unkind you have been, you presented Bella with a loving father, this alone has saved your life, you will be taken to a location where you will work and live, but under no circumstances leave there, otherwise we will kill you, do you understand this?" Vito said

Renee nodded but didn't speak, Vito nodded his head towards the guards and they picked her up and escorted her out of the room.

Edward looked down at Bella's sleeping form, she really was beautiful she had been writing her sing list as she drifted off to sleep, Edward kissed her forehead before untangling himself from her hold. He closed her bedroom door quietly before walking down the stairs and seeing everyone standing there

"What did Maranzano do to her?" Jack asked

"he scared her, he dragged a knife across her torso, it's healing now but it's going to take a while for it to heal"

"Bastard" Rosalie hissed "Is she all right?"

"She's doing good"

They hearda knock and the boys got their guns out, Jasper went to the door

"Who is it?"

"Vito and Antonio"

Edward nodded and Jasper opened the door, the dons entered the joint and scanned over it, Vito turned to Edward

"Mr. Maranzano has been dealt with, his body now rests in the water with the fishes, Renee is now banned from Bella's sight and you will not see her again"

"Thank you" Jack spoke to the men

"Where is Bella?" Vito spoke

"Sleeping" Edward spoke

"Good, we would welcome you to Italy dear boy"

"I was thinking about having the wedding there, for your family, you and your wife to witness myself and Bella getting married, it won't be for two months though"

Vito said nothing, he walked to Edward and kissed both of his cheeks

"Grazie, signor Cullen, sono lieto mia ti ha trovato, saro houred di chiamare il mio figlio" Vito said with a smile

"E ho di chiamare mio padre"

Two months Later

Bella was nervous she bit her skin which annoyed Edward, he held her hands in his and kissed her fingers

"Stop it, I happen to like these little hands"

She laughed and kissed him, they were all stood out Vito and Antonio's home, Rosalie and Alice were loving it, the sun made their skin less pale and the boys loved taking their tops off. The gates opened and they saw Vito and Antonio joined with a browned haired woman looking arund the age of 50, she gasped and put her hands over her mouth, she rushed towards them and enveloped Bella into a hug, she then turned to Edward giving him a hug as well

"Grazie signore, Dio vi benedica per portare mia figlia" she stepped back and kissed both of his cheeks "My name is Annetta"

"Welcome to our home" Antonio said

Bella bit her lip before hugging him, making him pause but then hug her back

"Thank you…uncle"

She pulled back to see the smile on his face

"Grazie" he kissed her cheek before they all moved into the house.

"Evviva" Everyone cheered, they were sat around a huge dinner table, it turned out Bella had lots of cousins, Carlo who was aged 5, seemed to take a liking to Bella, he stayed with her all night and frowned when Edward held Bella's hand. Edward mocked anger when Carlo asked Bella to dance with him

"It will be my pleasure Carlo" she winked at Edward, Carlo stuck his tongue out at Edward and Edward did the same, Bella seeing it laughed. Other people started to dance. Vito sat next to Edward as Bella laughed as Carlo tried to take the lead

"I can't thank you enough Edward for looking after her, tell me, was Charlie a good father to her"

He nodded "He pulled out a gun to Maranzano"

Vito laughed "Good man, pity I didn't meet him"

They continued to watch Bella dance, poor Carlo Edward thought chuckling to himself. When the music ended everyone clapped and Vito stood up

"I wonder Bella, if you would be so kind to sing for us"

Bella bit her lip and then smiled "Certainly" Bella walked up to the stage and the band behind her started to play the music, Bella's blue dressed which stopped at her knees glittered like diamonds as the light hit it right, her brown haired was curled and put back, she wore the necklace Edward had given to her the day he proposed and he saw her matching engagement ring sparkle also making him smile.

Bella looked at Edward and started to sing

_At last, my love has come along  
>My lonely days are over<br>And life is like a song  
>Oh, yeah, at last<br>The skies above are blue_

She smiled at Edward and he winked at her making her blush again, couples started to dance and Edward sat Vito dance with his wife who was crying.

_My heart was wrapped up in clovers  
>The night I looked at you<br>I found a dream that I could speak to  
>A dream that I can call my own<br>I found a thrill to rest my cheek to  
>A thrill that I have never known<em>

Edward saw his crew dance also making him smile, he was glad Rosalie kicked Emmett's ass, he caught Jaspers eye and nodded, Jasper decided he wanted to stay a while longer and Edward was glad for that. James and Victoria danced but James was play glaring at a young boy who was dancing with Emilie, he saw Victoria chuckle and kiss her husband.

_Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile  
>Oh, and then the spell was cast<br>And here we are in heaven  
>For you are mine<br>At last_

Edward stood up and walked over to Bella picking her up and kissing her passionately, he dipped her which received him some wolf howls again, he pulled back and set Bella back on her feet.

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too, so much" she whispered back while they looked into each others eyes while they slowed dance to another sing the band played.

Chapter End Notes:

Thank you Mr. Cullen, I am pleased my daughter has found you, I will be honoured to call you my son – what Vito said to Edward

And I you to call my father - What Edward responded to Vito

Thank you sir, Bless you for bringing my daughter back. – Annetta talking to Edward and Bella

Evviva - Cheers


	24. Chapter 24

The moment you have all been waiting for, the wedding and the honeymoon. This is the last chapter until November where there will be a sequel to this story. And I promise you, you will love every moment of it. Enjoy x.

Chapter 23

Diamond Man

Bella kept breathing in and out through the tight corset bodice. The day had finally arrived, two months of planning and arranging had finally come, the flowers, the food, the guest list had all been done and she could hear the people outside of the room laugh and chat happily between each other. She looked at herself through the mirror and couldn't believe it was her who stood there. She looked beautiful, Alice had done her justice.

She stood behind the white curtain watching everyone take their place she bit her lip constantly and saw Edward standing at the bottom look handsome.

"Are you ready?"

Her father asked, over the months she had grown comfortable to call him father but in her heart Charlie would always be her father, she was just sad he couldn't be here on her wedding day.

The music played and she took one step at a time, knowing her luck she would probably slip and fall on her face. She saw Edward smiling at her, his beautiful green eyes piercing into her more then ever, who would have thought the day he stepped into her club, slapping him, she would end up meeting the man she would love and marry.

She looked beautiful Edward thought, an angel from heaven. His heart was beating hard against his chest, he fixed his tie which was slightly tight on his throat. Her dress was strapless with little diamonds circling her waist. Her hair was curled and left down and her beaming smile made him choke. She was beautiful, a vision and he was honoured to be marrying her.

The priest did said his words and then the vows came. Edward had memorised them for the past two months. He took her soft hands and swallowed before speaking

"Bella, ever since I met you I was drawn to you, those beautiful big brown eyes, your perfect skin so smooth it could be mistaken as silk but it was your feistiness, your kindness, your ability to see the best in others when they couldn't see it in themselves which struck me the most. Isabella I love you to the point I can't breath, you bewitch me at every moment of every day and I want to be with you for eternity and I thank you for giving me the extraordinary honour of letting me call you my wife, your are my angel and you are my life line and I love you deeply"

Bella felt her heart beat twice as hard; she had never heard him speak so strongly the priest indicated for Bella to speak

"Edward, the first day I met you, I thought you were a jerk" he chuckled "but then you showed me this other side of you and it blew me away. I can't believe how fast things have gone for us but I love every moment of it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to have your children and be with you for the rest of my life. You are my world, you're my hope and you're my rock. I have no idea how to live without you because when I see my future your right there beside me. I love you in every way possible and I love you more for becoming my husband"

They smiled at each other taking everything in about each other as they were being blessed by the priest.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

There were cheers as Edward scooped her up and their lips met. The world around them seemed to fade as she took everything in. Edward Cullen was her husband now and for eternity. And she couldn't wait for the future.

They danced under the stars

"You look beautiful Mrs. Cullen" he smiled and she chuckled moving her head onto his chest

"Your look rather dashing yourself Mr. Cullen"

She lifted her head and they kissed softly, barly touching each others lips.

"Thank you" he whispered on her slightly swollen lips

"What for?" she whispered

"For being born"

She blushed and kissed him again

"Well thank you for being born also, I can't imagine my life without you now" she stroked his cheek and he leaned into her touch.

Apparently Carlo still wanted to have Bella all to himself which made Edward laugh, he pouted as she danced with him again.

Everyone was in a good mood, eventually after two dances Bella was swooped away from Carlo and into Edward's arms.

"Time for our honeymoon Mrs. Cullen"

She shivered as he whispered into her ear, Rosalie and Alice had given her a prep talk. She kissed hi cheek and he picked her up in a bridal style and whisked her away.

"O wait I promised to sing"

She kissed his pout away and she hurried up to the stage they had prepeared for her, Edward sat with his crew and James glared at Carlo who had his eyes set now on Emelie, they were dancing on the dance floor while Bella sang

_Sweet love, sweet love, trapped in your love  
>I've opened up, unsure I can trust<br>My heart and I were buried in dust  
>Free me, free us<em>

_You're all I need when I'm holding you tight  
>If you walk away I will suffer tonight<em>

_I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us  
>I am terrified to love for the first time<br>Can you see that I'm bound in chains?  
>I've finally found my way<em>

_I am bound to you_

She looked deep into Edward's eyes as she sang the song to him

_I am bound to you_

_So much, so young, I've faced on my own  
>Walls I built up became my home<br>I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us  
>Sweet love, so pure<em>

_I catch my breath with just one beating heart  
>And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart<em>

_I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us  
>I am terrified to love for the first time<br>Can you see that I'm bound in chains?  
>I've finally found my way<em>

_I am bound to you  
>I am bound to<em> 

It was like no one else was in the room with them, just them, all alone in another universe.

_Suddenly the moment's here, I embrace my fears  
>All that I have been carrying all these years<br>Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall? Fall_

_I have entrusted, boy, I believe in us  
>I am terrified to love for the first time<br>Can you see that I'm bound in chains?  
>And finally found my way<em>

_I am bound to you  
>I am, ooh I am<br>I'm bound to you_

Everyone clapped and she hugged her father and mother as she walked up to Edward

"Shall we?" she spoke

"We shall my love" he kissed her hand and of course she blushed again.

The cottage was beautiful, it was by the sea and apparently this was her mothers, her real mothers that was. But she had given it to them as a gift. He carried her into the house, hearing her laughter makes him smile as he rushed in, she looks up at him and sees him age younger, his cheeky glorious smile making her heart beam with joy.

The house was beautiful the parts they had seen but it was a certain room where they would be staying in for the night. The bedroom.

They walked in and gasped, a canopy bed with white curtains and black silk sheets was the centre of the room, about three feet away was a huge balcony which looked out to the ocean. He set Bella down and they pair looked at each other

"We don't have to if…" he began but Bella put her finger over his lips and smiled

"I want to"

"Ok" he smiled he leaned down and kissed her softly. He went into the bathroom and closed the door. Bella breathed in and out before stripping.

Edward leaned on the counter with his hands as he looked at himself in the mirror, shit! He was nervous. He felt like a virgin again. He stripped down to his boxers and he checked himself over.

"Ok" he whispered before opening the door again and he stopped short when he saw her lying under the bed sheets covers.

She was completely naked, under the sheets; her whole body was covered apart from her exposed leg which was on top of the sheets. She bit her lip and looked nervously at him. Edward's breath steadied itself as he took her in

"You are a vision" he whispered, she blushed and smiled

He walked up to her slowly, getting on the bed; he kneeled on it and extended his hand to her. She took it with one hand still on the top of the sheets to cover herself. She kneeled with him and they looked at each other. He looked down at her hand which was holding up the bed sheet, he ran his finger down from her lips to her hand

Bella tightened her grip and he looked at her, his eyes filled with passion yet concern

"Bella, we really don't have to"

She looked down "I know, but I do want to it's just…well…what if I disappoint you?"

He shook his head "Never Bella" he cupped her cheek and ran his thumb over her cheek "Never"

She bit her lip "But the scar that Maranzano"

He grinded his teeth together "Bella look at me" she did and he saw tears in her eyes which made his heart break "You are beautiful, if you can accept the fact I rob, kill, and lie then how on earth can you say you would disappoint me? If anything I should be scared of disappointing you"

She shook her head "But there's more to you then that Edward"

They remained quiet until Edward felt Bella's hand move to release the fabric and he felt the air remove from his lungs

"Your beautiful" he smiled, and he kissed her softly on the lips, her eyes closed on their own and she loved how he felt against her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he brought them down onto the bed. He gasped as he felt her breast against his chest

"Edward" she whimpered "Your wearing clothes"

He chuckled and she helped him remove the last form of clothing from his body

They pulled back from each other and Edward made his lips down her body memorising each freckle she had on her body. Her hands came to stroke his hair in encouragement he nearly swore when he saw the scar but he kissed each part which that Bastard has scared finding it incredibly sexy on her showing she was a strong woman, his girl.

"Edward, no more waiting please" he pushed her hips up and he smiled

"Impatient much doll"

"A little" she said with a chuckle. He tickled her and she squealed. This was the part she saw in Edward, his ability to make her feel comfortable no matter what and she loved it.

He brought back his lips and kissed lightly, she parted her legs and she gasped as the top of his head met her centre.

"Are you sure Bella?"

She nodded and stroked his face "I love you"

He smiled cheekily and kissed her neck before moving slowly into her, she gripped his arms as she began to feel uncomfortable he stopped and looked at her, silently warning her she nodded and with one thrust he was fully inside her. She gasped and closed her eyes

"I'm sorry" he whispered to her, kissing her tears away.

She gripped onto his shoulders as hard as she could, letting her get used to the fact he was fully inside her. She still felt the slight pain which was the cause of him breaking her hymen but the pain gradually de creased as he stayed still. She let herself feel the emotions she was feeling overwhelm her, love, lust, happiness, enjoyment, desire, and pleasure but most of all she felt love the love she knew they would share forever.

"I'm ok" she spoke softly into his ear "Please, don't stop" She felt him nod against her shoulder he pulled back and then softly pushed back in, she felt her eyes close as the pleasure inside her began to build, her legs wrapped around his waist which caused Edward to go deeper inside her. He moaned and picked up his pace, his hands coming down to hold her hips steady

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too"

He kissed her shoulder, her neck, her ear until his lips gradually kissed up her skin and onto her lips. She felt him tense above her feeling his breath fan over her sweaty skin.

"Edward. Please... keep going, never stop" I ordered.

His movements grew frantic, but not enough to hurt her, he was still being careful not to harm his angel she gripped his hair and tossed her head back with a load moan.

He brought her leg up on his shoulder and she screamed with pleasure, screaming his name. She looked at him and with those eyes they made him release with him screaming Bella's name.

They lay there, underneath the sheets each facing each other, Edward was stroking her cheek while she stroked his hair

"Are you ok?" he asked her

She smiled brightly at him before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his lips

"Never better"

He smiled brightly at her and he tackled her to the bed causing her to sequel in delight. The house was filled with their laughter and their desire.


End file.
